


Move Forward

by blackstarlove19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstarlove19/pseuds/blackstarlove19
Summary: She came back suddenly as much as her disappearance was sudden! With no memories of those four years, Lia tries to move past them, even if it meant avoiding them altogether, but avoiding things never solves it and with the Fairy Tail luck, trouble keeps on coming!-DISCLAIMER- I do not own Fairy Tail at all! All rights and regulations do go to Hiro Mashima! Only my OCS belong to me!





	1. The Return

It was unusually quiet as the Fairy Tail members were rebuilding their destroyed hall, mainly due to the fact that the main source of the usual commotion had gone on a vacation.

“Master, there’s a message for you” Called Mirajane as she read the big font letters on the envelope “It says it’s urgent!”

The master was currently using his titan magic to help with the construction work, so he shrunk and took the letter from Mira.

“From Alder town?!” He wondered confused as he opened the letter and read it, it wasn’t that long only a page and attached to it was a picture but the shocked expression on his face, made Mira a little worried.

“Master, did something happen?” She asked him worriedly.

“It did” He replied handing her the letter as he scanned over the guild hall. “Cana, Bisca and Alzack!”

“Master?” Cana wondered as she stopped drinking and Bisca and Alzack walked to stand beside her.

“There’s an important mission I need you to handle” He told them with a solemn expression that made them confused.

“This is…” Mira was shocked as she read the letter too.                                                                      

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Three days later…**

“So this Alder town” Alzack commented as the three of them stood in front of the small town.

Alder town was on a lone island north of Fiore, they had to take the train for 12 hours and walk for a two days and then ride a boat to the island. The town itself was a fishing village and had small houses all over and despite being so secluded it was full of people.

“Cana?” Bisca called to the brunette who was in a daze with a solemn look on her face. “Are you okay?”

“Ah!” she answered back.

“Fairy Tail, I presume?” asked a man as he approached them, he was a tall broad man with brown hair and a small beard and looked to be in his mid-forties “The man who bought you on his boat told me he noticed your guild marks”

“That would be us” Bisca replied to him.

“My name is Theo Dart” He told them “My wife and I were the ones to send the message”

“My name is Alzack, this is Bisca and Cana” Alzack introduced them

“Can you take us to her?” Cana told him with a solemn expression as he grimed.

“Of course” He replied as he gestured for them to follow him and they started to walk through town.

“What exactly happened?” Alzack asked him.

“We’re not sure what happened to her, like we said in the letter we just fished her out of the waters a week ago” He told them “She’s still out of it, she hadn’t woken up even once when we noticed her guild mark on her hand, we knew it was Fairy Tails’ right away”

“How injured was she?” Cana asked

“To be honest, she looked like she dragged herself out of hell” He answered after a pause as they stopped at his house “Come in” He invited them as he opened the door.

“Eda, I’m back!” He called once inside, a woman appeared coming from a room inside “The Fairy Tail mages are here”

“You must be worried about your friend” She exclaimed as she saw “She’s right in here” as she led them into the room she was just in. Bisca and Alzack followed right away while Cana swallowed before following too.

The room was simple, but Cana’s eyes were on the unconscious girl on the bed. As she held her breath, she had been expecting it, but still she couldn’t believe it.

“Lia?” She exclaimed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**A few days later…**

Makarov was sitting in the new guild hall at the bar drinking as he remembered his conversation with Porlyusica two days ago after they finally came back with Lia.

_Flashback_

_“So what is it?” concern filled Makarov as he asked Porlyusica after she had examined the girl who was now lying in Porlyusica’s house._

_“She’s alive and I can confirm it’s her” She told him solemnly “The seal is the genuine thing so it’s definitely her. As for her condition there could be only one thing that can explain it, she used a spell that was too much for her.”_

_Makarov turned grim._

_“You don’t need to look like that” Porlyusica reprimanded him “I have dealt with this before, I can help her, but she will still need a few days to rest”_

_He heaved a_ sigh _of relief._

_“Physically she’s recovering fine” Porlyusica told him solemn as she stared at the orange haired girl covered in bandages “But injuries like this, she was going through hell for who knows how long”_

_End of flashback_

On the other hand, he had another matter to handle now, after one the previous phantom element four, Juvia, had joined the guild she had recommended to let Gajeel join. So he was going to talk to the young man himself.

Meanwhile in Porlyusica’s house the girl opened her eyes for the first time in a while. She blinked to adjust her eyes to the light as she groggily pushed herself up and winced while doing so.

“You should lie down” Porlyusica told her pushing the girl down, who resisted her and forced herself to sit down.

“Porlyusica?” The girl asked confused as she stared at her, somehow she felt like the woman looked older than she remembered. And what exactly had happened? The last thing she remembered was her making her way home after finishing a mission.

“Lia, do you remember anything that happened?” The elder woman asked her staring at the Lia’s golden yellow eyes.

“I…” Lia tried saying but started coughing, she drank the water that was handed to her and thanked her. “I was heading home” Her voice was gruff like she hadn’t used it for a while which was making her even more confused “…after I finished the job”

Porlyusica was grim as she heard her answer.

“How long?” Lia asked feeling like she was missing some time “How long has it been since then?” she expected days maybe a few weeks.

“Four years” The pink haired woman answered quietly as Lia was shocked she grabbed the blanket tightly.

“Four years?” Her voice shook slightly as she tried to register the information.

What the hell had happened?

“You should rest a bit more” Porlyusica told her sighing as she managed to help the girl lie down although Lia followed a little absent-minded.’

The next day, Makarov made his way to the east forest.

Yesterday the guild hall was in a disarray as almost everyone objected to Gajeel joining the guild, he managed to shut them up though he was sure he was going to hear more complains once a certain dragon slayer came back.

Porlyusica had informed him that Lia had woken up yesterday, but he was still surprised to see her up.

“Lia” He called to her as he walked to the bed, she was sitting up as she looked at him and gave him a grin.

“Gramps” She called “I guess it’s been a while huh?”

“How are you feeling?” He asked her concerned

“Just fine” She informed him although he could see the wince when she moved her hands “I think I am even ready to leave?” She suggested hopefully

“You can leave if you want” The pink haired woman grumbled “As long as you don’t overdo it and rest for a few days more, besides I don’t need humans staying here for long”

Lia grinned at the elder woman, having known her since she was a child she was used to her behavior.

She stood up, although a little slowly from the bed ready to get going. She was wearing a button up short sleeved shirt along with a knee length skirt, there were even some flats left for her by the bed.

It was probably what cloth they could come up with.

“Thanks for taking care of me like always” Lia thanked Porlyusica “Let’s go gramps”

Makarov chuckled at her energy as he thanked Porlyusica too before following Lia.

While walking through the forest slowly beside him, Lia looked away.

“I am sorry Gramps” She apologized “I probably made everyone worry, just disappearing like that and I can’t even explain what happened”

“It doesn’t matter Lia” He told her, Porlyusica had informed him that Lia couldn’t remember those four years “What matters is your back now, Welcome home!”

She turned towards him with the few tears spilling as she gave him a smile “I’m home”

It didn’t take long for them to reach the guild hall; she was surprised when she saw the new built guild hall.

“What happened to the old building?” She asked shocked.

“Some things happened, so we decided to upgrade” He told her with a grin as she stared with awe at the new large building and they were still at the gates.

“Everyone is going to be surprised to see you again” Makarov told her “The only ones who know are Mira, Cana, Bisca and Alzack”

She didn’t need to ask about who the latter two, since they were probably someone who joined while she was away and also she was staring at the place around her now that they were past the gates.

“An Outdoors café?” She wondered “Did we get so many members that this giant building can’t fit them?”

“It’s a business expansion, there’s even a gift shop over there” He told her pointing towards the kiosk on the side.

“You really went overboard with it” Lia deadpanned with a sweat drop, as he just laughed.

They headed to the main guild hall. When inside Lia awed again, it was beautiful inside.

“Welcome home, Lia” Mira said, who had walked up to them and was the one to draw attention to Lia, as she hugged Lia suddenly.

“Mira?” Lia was surprised and it took her a little bit to recognize the white haired mage before hugging her back. When they broke their hug, everyone, who knew Lia, in the hall were still stunned. “You changed a lot”

“It’s good to see you up on your feat” Cana told her as she walked up to them too putting her arm around Lia’s shoulder. “We had to carry you all the way and you didn’t even twitch.”

“Thanks for that” Lia thanked her. But when she turned to the rest of the hall she didn’t get far before she was buried under everyone, most of them were the guys, who had jumped at her. Somehow Cana and Mira had jumped out of the way and were watching the comical scene with a smile. There were others who were confused to how everyone was acting.

“Can’t breathe” Lia said as she tried to get out of the hug, but they couldn’t hear her apparently. Finding there was a possible chance she would really die in the hug, Lia used her magic and appeared beside master, safe out of the crushing hug.

“I miss all of you too” She said breathing relief “But I don’t want to end up at Porlyusica again!”

“Lia it’s really you, isn’t it?” Levy wondered as she stood in front of her and hugged.

“Good to see you again, Levy” Lia replied hugging her back. “Welcome Home, Lia!”

Everyone repeated it, just like Levy and Mira before her, making Lia tear a bit with a smile.

“I’m home!” She replied, even with no memory, she could feel the tug in her heart, the one where she knew how much she longed for this for the last four years.

“So now let’s party to celebrate her return” Cana announced as the guild roared in agreement.

Lia talked with a lot of the people around, she met Bisca and Alzack and thanked them for helping bring her back. She met some of the others, like Max, Nab and Juvia. She was surprised to find a pool behind the guild hall along with a game room in the bottom floor. She was sure more than ever that this was too much.

Eventually she was sitting at a table with Macao, Wakaba and Cana. Although Cana was on the table cradling a beer barrel and drinking from it, making Lia, who hadn’t tried drinking, sweat drop.

“Some people are missing though…” Lia started turning to talk to the older men. “Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Erza, Happy, Eiran, Laxus and the thunder tribe” She counted trying to remember if she forgot anyone.

“Well most of them are off on missions…” Macao told her sadly while Wakaba scratched the back of his head.

“Lisanna died two years ago” Cana told Lia as she stopped drinking and turned to look at Mira who was behind the bar. “It was a mission with both Elfman and Mira”

“I see…” Lia said understanding the reason for the change in Mira.

“Well, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy are away on a vacation in Akane resort with Lucy” Wakaba told her “Lucky them!”

“Hearing those names together somehow I think this is the last we’ll see of Akane resort” Lia muttered making them laugh “So Lucy is a new member too?”

“Yeah a celestial spirit mage joined few months ago, she already teamed up with the other three and happy” Macao confirmed but when all of the noise stopped all of a sudden, they turned to see the reason.

Almost everyone was glaring at the person who just entered the hall, including Cana, Macao and Wakaba, while Lia was just confused. Gajeel didn’t mind them and just found an empty table to sit at.

After a few minutes, the guild returned to the usual bustling with some still sending glares towards him. Lia didn’t miss the fact that Levy was shaking a bit.

“He is…” Lia trailed turning to the ones setting with her.

“The reason our old guildhall was destroyed” Cana told her bitterly.

“He destroyed our guild hall and attacked team shadow gear” Macao explained “So we ended up going to war with Phantom lord, we did win in the end and Phantom ended up being disbanded by the council”

“I don’t know what master was thinking letting him join” Cana said bitterly

“He did let Juvia join too” Wakaba commented while Lia just stared thoughtfully at Gajeel.

“Still, he was the one that hurt the guild the most” Cana replied.

“Master is probably giving him a chance” Lia told them thoughtfully “a chance to walk a different path, beside you have to remember that now that phantom disbanded he doesn’t have anywhere to go” Lia after all knew that master was always willing to help someone by giving them a chance to walk a better path than the one they were on “Any way, what about Eiran, Laxus and the thunder tribe?”

“Eiran has been away on a mission for a few months now” Cana told her “The rest don’t really show up around the guild hall that much” Lia blinked at the news.

“Laxus changed a lot Lia” Macao told her “He’s not the kid you grew up with, be careful around him” Lia looked down thoughtfully.

She knew that she would have to talk to Laxus to see what the deal was.

The day passed and night was there before they knew it as the guild hall started to empty by the end, Lia was sitting at the bar with Mira and Makarov.

“The guild is as a lively as ever” Lai commented with a smile, as she stood up to head home when it struck her. “Gramps?” She asked quietly, to the elder man sitting on the bar. “Is by any chance the spare key to my house still with you?”

The elder blinked before sweat dropping. “I think it might have been destroyed, with the old guild hall” Lia stood up and walked silently, but on her face was a look of horror that she hid.

“You’re going to be okay, Lia?” Mira asked her “You can stay at the guild here in the inside infirmary”

“It’s going to be fine” Lia told her stuttering “I think I might just skip coming to the guild tomorrow”

Without the key she would have to break the door, but what scared her was having to deal with the enchantments on the door that was placed by her mother long ago. So she knew she would need her rest after dealing with them.


	2. Miss Fairy Tail

Lia was soaked and the sleeves of her shirt charred and some of the bandages were untied now having to deal with devil enchantments till she managed to stop them, although she had to remember to replace them with her own now. She was in the entrance staring at the dust filled two-floored house. And she had to deal with the library in the basement too.

She was glad her house was off in one of the emptier areas of magnolia.

The house was normal sized, From the outside this house looks grandiose, it has been built with tan stones and has tan stone decorations. Small, squared windows allow enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a mostly symmetric way.

The roof is high and triangular and is covered with wood shingles. There are no chimneys. Several large windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof.

 the first floor had a living room on one side, a guest bathroom and kitchen to the other side, the stairs in the middle with the door leading to the basement on the side of the stairs.

The second floor had two bedrooms and two bathrooms.

“Porlyusica would kill me if she knew I was already using magic” Lia muttered to herself as she crouched as her fingers touched the floor and she gathered magic.

Dust particles started to gather around her for a few minutes, before she stood with the dust gathered in a pile in front of her and she dusted her hands. Before making the pile of dust turn into a ball. Before the ball disappeared.

Although that dealt with one problem she still would have to deal with the moth eaten curtains, weed the small garden, pay the bills…etc. but all that could wait to tomorrow.

She headed upstairs making her way to her room, when she opened her wardrobe she wasn’t surprised to find just remaining of the fabric that was in there. She grabbed what she could and but around her like a cloak.

Gathering her magic again, a faint golden aura surrounded her as her cloth along with the extra fabric changed till she was wearing a short sleeved red pajama along with red pajama pants before she finally crashed into the bed, and drifted into sleep.

Lia didn’t wake up till the afternoon of the next day, standing up and opened the window to let some light in, she did freeze in front the stand mirror as she looked at herself with a frown.

To her she was just 17 she had to keep reminding herself it has been four years. She was taller, her orange hair which used to be kept at shoulder height was now all the way to her waist, she was thinner like she barely ate, her chest was a little bigger too. Her feature that stayed the same was probably her golden yellow eyes and the red Fairy Tail mark on her right hand.

“Move forward, don’t let the past hold you back and don’t let your circumstances define you” She reminded herself with her mother’s words with a small smile to herself.

Since the house had no water since no bills were paid for the four years, she just changed her outfit with magic.

First leaving to the bank where she was relieved to find her bank account safe and sound, with enough money in it and was thankful for the money she had saved. She paid the bills and then headed to the market.

She bought food, some new fabrics which she had sent to her house, some cleaning supplies to deal with what she knew her magic couldn’t do, garden seeds and tools to fix the small garden, some medical supplies to handle herself, she was sure this counted as pushing herself but she didn’t like just giving into her injuries.

When she made it home she started with her house and wasn’t done except by nightfall but she was proud of her work as the house now didn’t look like it was haunted and looked great if she could say so herself, she also managed to change the lock on her door so she now had a new key, and she placed some enchantments, to replace the previous ones.

She crashed in that night tired again after making sure to change her bandages. The next day after a hot shower and a small breakfast, she made her way to the guild, she was wearing a red tank top, a blue plaid shirt left un buttoned with long sleeves rolled to her elbow, blue jeans shorts that reached mid-thigh, with mid-calf grey boots.

 Her hair was cut to mid-back and her bangs were brushed to the left while she had her hair behind her ear on the right side of her face.

“Morning” She greeted Mira and Juvia as she settled at the bar. Mira was behind the bar while Juvia sat beside Lia.

“Good morning” Juvia replied

“Good morning” She replied “You’re managed to settle back in?”

“Yup” She replied with a grin before sweat dropping at the Cana who was drinking this early in the day.

“That’s normal” Mira told her with a giggle as Lia shook her head. “You know you came back at the best time; the harvest festival isn’t too far away”

 “That’s right” Lia reminded herself “I am definitely taking part this year in as many activities as I can this year especially fantasia”

“Fantasia?!” Juvia wondered confused

“You just came here, but it’s the best thing ever” Lia told her as she remembered the years before “It’s a parade held by Fairytail at the end of the festival every year, it basically everyone showing their magic in a beautiful demonstration”

“Speaking about magic, is your magic is fine?” Mira asked her “You used that teleportation spell to get out of that hug but…”

“It’s good” Lia answered “I even feel a little more in control, probably body memory from those four years. I use particle magic, I heard you were a water mage so there’s probably tons of things you could do for the parade”

“I am gonna be in it?” She asked surprised

“Of course you’re a member of Fairytail after all” Makarov joined the conversation as he sat on the bar.

“That magic is…” Lia turned to look at the door with a smile “They’re back, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy”

“Then I have the best welcome back gift” Mira said with a giggle as she headed towards the stage

“You’re using your sensing ability?” Makarov asked her with a disapproving look as she just scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

“I just want to get back into it” She said with a laugh as the guild doors opened and Lucy and Happy stood at the railings.

“How beautiful!” The two shouted as they stared at the guild.

Juvia and Makarov made their way towards the group who was being shown the new guild by Levy while Lia hanged back wanting to see how long it would take for them to notice her.

Lia was surprised when the smile Juvia was giving them turned to a glare directed towards Lucy. When she heard the words Love rival she sweat dropped.

Of course like almost everyone in the guild things didn’t go well when they found out that Gajeel had joined.

Lia sighed as she walked towards the group, mainly Natsu, who was about to start a fight.

“It is the role of we elder to guide youth from the wrong path to the right one” Master told them as Lia approached the group “Deep down even he is good”

“You guys should calm down and listen to gramps” Lia told them as team Natsu froze and looked at her “Give him a second chance”

“Lia?!” Erza called shocked, Natsu, Happy and Gray were shocked as well while Lucy was confused.

“The one and only!” She told them with a wink, Natsu sniffed the air once he confirmed it he and Happy jumped at her screaming her name as they hugged her.

“Good to see you too Natsu” Lia laughed hugging him back, when she broke with him she ended up being hugged by Erza and afterwards Gray, when she didn’t miss the look from Juvia.

She was surprised to see Erza was a little taller than her.

“But what happened?” Erza asked her to which Lia shrugged

“Can’t remember” She replied before turning to the blonde “You must be Lucy, I heard a lot about you, I’m Lia Sephiran”

“Nice to meet you” Lucy said nervously as she was thinking about what could Lia have heard.

 They were cut off when the lights went off and the stage lights were lit.

“We’re back, Mira!” Natsu shouted to Mira who was on stage.

“Welcome back” She replied back “I will now sing a song commemorating the new guild and to welcome back Lia and Natsu’s team.”

Everyone was cheering Mira as we sat at one of the tables and listened. Lia closed her eyes and enjoyed the music.

Once Mira was done with her song, everything went downhill as Gajeel decided to sing which somehow led to a huge fight in the guild. Lia stared from the side as much as she wanted to join thought against it with her still healing injures. So she just opted to laughing, while Master cried and Lucy and Happy hid.

After things calmed down though Lia noticed Jet and Droy talking to Gajeel before leaving the guild hall with the three of them and Levy.

Lia decided to follow them, with sigh. She wasn’t there when it happened and they have every right to be angry but she didn’t want things to get out of hand.

So when they ended up at the park she opted to watch from a distance and only interfere if it gets out of hand.

Eventually Jet and Droy started attacking Gajeel who didn’t defend himself or fight back, Lia understood what that meant but apparently they didn’t even notice.

When she sensed a familiar magic though she frowned as Laxus joined the small gathering.

When Lightning gathered about to hit Gajeel, Lia appeared in front of him and raised her hand upwards.

“Destroy!” she shouted as the magic particles dispersed, before she glared towards Laxus, she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop another attack like that.

“Using that much power on a guild mate Laxus?” She asked him angrily, as he just stared back not showing any kind of emotion.

“I heard you were back” He said “Now get out of the way”

“Not happening” She told him crossing her hands, but Gajeel stood up and put his hand too her shoulder to have her move out of the way. “Gajeel”

As soon as she was out of the way Laxus hit the ground and Lightning hit Gajeel sending him back.

“That’s enough Laxus!” Lia shouted

“Stop Laxus! That’s going too far!” Jet tried to reason with him.

“I knew Laxus was crazy strong, but…” Droy noted “it’s that one-sided?”

“It’s because Gajeel isn’t fighting back at all” Lia shouted at them “He hasn’t been from the start”

“Because he wanted us to recognize him as an ally…” Levy cried from the back. “He just took it without defending himself”

Laxus disappeared in lightning and appeared at Gajeel and started kicking him. Lia ran forward, her hand aiming at Laxus. “Magic missile, Fire!”

Three balls of fire formed and hit Laxus who stopped what he was doing and turned towards her.

“What was that about not hurting your guild mates?” He asked her

“Not when they’re causing harm, now stop it!” She bellowed at him with a glare, understanding what Macao had told her.

“Stop it Laxus, That’s enough!” Jet called from behind

“The weaklings should stay outta this!” Laxus called as he directed lightning towards them

“No!” Lia shouted as it went past her, she knew she wouldn’t make it, all of them were surprised when Gajeel stood in front of Levy taking the hit for her using his iron as a rod.

“You satisfied?” Gajeel asked shaking slightly “I have work to do” He started walking away.

I frowned before angrily turning towards Laxus with a glare he just turned away leaving too. She sighed turning to check on Levy.

“Are you okay Levy?” She asked the petit girl who nodded. “You two…” She turned to Jet and Droy “Can you drop it now? And give him a chance?”

They just looked at the ground, so Lia sighed.

“He’s trying to change; you know very well he could have beaten the two of you easily” Lia told them “I am not asking you to be best friends, but holding on to what happened wouldn’t do anybody any good now”

She started running after the iron dragon slayer before he got of her magic sensing range. He was using his hand to hold himself against a building.

He was surprised when someone was under suddenly helping support him, looking at the Orange headed girl with shock.

“Let’s get you to the guild” She told him “You said you had a job to do, wouldn’t want to be late now, would you?” She asked him as he tusked

“I can walk on my own” He told her

“I know you could, but right now you don’t have to” She replied surprising him as She started helping and he tusked again. “That what it means to have friends”

“Do what you want” He told her causing her to smile as he reminded her of a certain boy.

He did force her to let go when they were close to the guild and he walked in on his own.

Lia sat at in the guild lost in thought, out of everyone she couldn’t believe how much Laxus had changed. That wasn’t the reunion she had in mind, they grew up together after all but she would have never thought he would change this much.

The next day Lia was surprised to find Erza at her door.

“You want help with the clothing for Miss Fairy Tail?” Lia repeated what the red head had told her.

“You can still use your magic to make cloth right?” Erza asked as Lia nodded “Please help me!”

 “Of course” Lia told her If she can’t be in it because of her bandages, which was healing pretty good most of them were already gone, at least one of her creation would be in it.

Later, Lia sat at the bar in the guild beside Gajeel waiting for the competition to start. She was wearing a knee length black pencil skirt with a white button up long sleeved shirt and black ankle length flat boots.

The competition started, first off was Cana who used her cards to change into a swimsuit, afterwards was Juvia who changed into a swimsuit too calling for Gray at the end.

“At least Erza will be different” Lia told herself “Her biggest contestant is probably Mira”

“How do you know?” Gajeel asked her as he ate iron

“I designed her costume” Lia said proudly

When Mira’s turn came and she used her magic to change her face to Happy, Lia secretly cheered.

“Erza is going to win this!” Lia cheered to herself.

But when Mira changed her face to Gajeel, Lia was holding her stomach laughing as Gajeel just lost it.

“Shut it” He shouted at the still laughing Lia.

Afterwards was Erza’s turn, Lia cheered the loudest.

“I will show you a very special requip, a design by Lia Sephiran” Erza said from stage as she used her magic.

When Erza changed into the dress, seeing the crowd’s reaction Lia smirked.

“And we have a winner” Lia said smugly

“You didn’t look the type to be smug” Gajeel told her, he was behind the bar considering what Mira did.

“Mostly when it comes to my cloth designs” She told him

It was Levy’s turn afterwards and she used her magic to form some words behind her.

Bisca came after already in a swimsuit she requiped a sniper and shot four coins at the same time while they were in air.

It was Lucy’s turn she freaked out when max was about to say her last name, and came on the stage wearing a cheering costume.

She was about to make a cheer with her spirits when a voice interrupted.

“Entry number eight…” Evergreen came into stage surprising everyone “If you want a fairy, then you want me. If you want beauty, then you want me. Yes, I am all you want! The winner is obviously me, Evergreen! Okay! The Idiotic contest is now over!”

Lia stood up, she could feel something wrong. “Ever?!” Lia wondered she hadn’t been focusing on using her magic sense so she didn’t know she was here she used it and sensed Laxus, Freed and Bickslow too.

Lucy started to object when Evergreen started removing her glasses.

“Lucy, don’t look into her eyes!” Lia and Gray shouted at the same time but they were too late, as Lucy was turned to stone.

“Everyone quickly escape!” Max yelled at the audience, who immediately started running.

Lia stood behind Master Makarov.

“What are you doing Evergreen?” He shouted at her “Do you plan on ruining the festival?”

“You need some entertainment for a festival, yes?” She asked laughing, as the curtain rose to show all the ones from the contest as stone statues.

“Stop this Ever!” Lia shouted at her glaring hard “Change them back!”

Lightning came from the ceiling and hit the stage, showing Laxus.

“Hey, you Fairy Fails!” He called “The festival’s just getting started!”

“Laxus?” Master called confused

“Freed?” Gray called

“Bickslow over here too” Lia stated

“Thunder tripe?” Macao shocked

“Laxus’s personal guard!” Wakaba stated

“Let’s play, old man.” Laxus stated as he stood on stage.

Lia appeared on his side with her hand extended.

“Explosion!” She called as an explosion happened as the smoke from it dispersed.

“Destroy!” Lia called as the lightning came at her and dispersed immediately.

“You really think you can fight me!” Laxus laughed as he stared at her, while she glared angrily back.

“Stop this right now!” She shouted at him. When she sensed ever beside her. She teleported from the stage while looking at the ground to stop from being affected.

“Enough of this foolishness!” Master shouted at Laxus “Return them to normal at once!”

“I wonder how many will be left to be in fantasia?” Laxus said making our eyes widen as lightning almost hit Lucy.

Lia immediately teleported next to Lucy, in case he tried anything again.

“Hurt my Guild mates Laxus, and I assure you won’t be seeing the light of day!” Lia threatened even if she knew she couldn’t hurt him that much, she wasn’t going to back down when it concerned her guild mates.

He just laughed at her threat.

“These women are my hostages.” He told them “If you break the rules, I’ll shatter them, one by one. I told you remember, this is entertainment!”

“This isn’t funny, Laxus!” Master replied

“I’m being serious!” He told him as the thunder tripe gathered around him.

“Let’s just see who the strongest is in Fairy Tail.” Freed said standing beside Ever.

“Time for fun!” Bickslow stated standing beside Laxus as his dolls repeated ‘Fun!’

“The rules are simple! The last one standing is the winner! Battle of Fairy Tail!” Laxus stated

“I like it! Simple!” Natsu stated surprising us “I’m getting fired up!”

Natsu wasn’t even understanding the gravity of the situation.

Lia on the stage beside Lucy glared hard, but being careful, right now she knew Laxus could be capable of following on his threat.

“I like that eager spirit of yours” Laxus stated as Master was surprised at Natsu.

“It’s a festival, Gramps!” Natsu stated “Let’s do this!”

“Don’t you remember when you got beat by Laxus before?” Warren asked him as Natsu kept walking towards the stage.

“I was just a kid!” Natsu replied making Warren remind him that it was only last year.

“I was a kid last year!” Natsu replied jumping at Laxus.

“But I hate that you have no sense of flair” Laxus said “So cool down”

Lightning came down at Natsu and he was down with one hit.

“Natsu!” Lia and Gray called as Happy flew towards him.

“Aww, and he had just recovered…” Happy stated

“If you want these girls returned to normal, you must defeat us!” Evergreen stated

“There are 4 of us and around a 100 of you, right?” Bickslow stated

“100 on 4” His dolls said.

“You have three hours” Evergreen stated the thing Lia knew well “After that they turn to dust, I’m afraid”

“The field of battle is the entirely of Magnolia” Laxus stated “When you find us the battle begins.”

“Laxus…” Master said as he changed into his titan form “Stop this foolishness!”

“Now, now! I said to cool down!” Laxus said “it’s entertainment for the festival, see?” He started glowing with his magic blinding everyone in the guild “Let’s have fun! Battle of Fairy Tail…Begin!”

When the light was gone the four of them had disappeared. Immediately almost all they guys had started running from the guild to find them.

Even Master started following them shouting he’ll stop him. Lia followed behind him after giving the rest of the girls a look.

She stopped on the inside once she saw Gray trying to pull master through the door but It was like he was hitting an invisible wall.

“Damn it!” Lia cursed “Stop it Gray, it’s one of Freed’s runes”

He stopped and noticed the runes written.

“Freed’s runes?” Gray asked so master explained to him

“What’s written?” Gray asked

“Those older than 80 or stone status may not pass” I told him reading the runes

“A magic where the guy who sets the rules win?” Gray was shocked

“It takes a long time to write the runes” Master stated “it is not suited for sudden battles, but when it comes to setting traps, there’s nothing better.”

“which puts us in a terrible situation right now” Lia stated “They had time to prepare, the city is probably filled with runes”

“Can’t you break it down, Gramps?” Gray asked

“The rune’s rules are absolute!” Master stated.

“Man, they planned for everything!” Gray said frustrated.

“We’ll have to be careful where to step” Lia said as she left the building too.

“Lia are you well enough to fight?” Master asked her concerned.

“I am fine, beside even if I was dying right now, I wouldn’t sit still” Lia stated

“I don’t care if he’s your grandson or whatever, I ain’t holding back” Gray stated angrily “I’ll get Laxus”

Gray started running, Master looked down.

“No one out there right now can beat Laxus” Lia told him “Gildarts and Eiran are both away on missions, and the other S-class Mystogan we don’t know where he is, Erza and Mira are frozen. So our best bet is to release them, which means taking down Ever!” She started to use her magic to change her cloth into something more fit for a battle.

Her cloth changed to a white turtle neck top and black skinny pants.

“Lia…” Master called quietly

“They’re my friends after all, so…” Lia turned around “If anyone is bringing those three back to their senses It has to be me and I will to find Laxus and buy some time” She started running herself trying to sense Ever’s magic and keeping an eye for Freed’s runes.


	3. Battle of Fairy Tail

**Year x772**

Lia grinned as she stared at the red Fairy Tail mark on her right hand, she started cheering happily afterwards, she was finally an official Fairy Tail mage.

Lia was average height for an 9-year old, her orange hair was shoulder length and she was wearing a shoulder less blue shirt, with a red skirt and blue ballerina flats.

Watching her at the bar was Makarov and a woman who looked a lot like Lia. The woman had her orange hair gathered in a neat bun, with bangs framing her face, although she had brown eyes. She wore a button up white shirt with a blue vest over it and blue knee length pants, and blue heels.

Sophia Sephiran, was Lia’s mother. She grinned at her daughter who was cheering happily, as she showed her mark to Cana, the little girl who had arrived at Fairy Tail recently.

“I didn’t think I would see this ever” Sophia told Makarov “To actually think she can actually use magic after everything”

“She has Fairy Tail spirit, the tendency to like beating the odds” Makarov told the woman as he held the beer jug.

Lia walked toward the two boys closest to her age, Laxus and Eiran.

“Now I am much a mage as you” She told them grinning, as Eiran ruffled her hair with his own grin, as Lia complained.

“Now that your mage…” He trailed off looking towards Laxus “There’s that thing we were discussing”

Lia looked between the two boys confused who were smirking.

“We’ve been thinking of forming a team” Laxus told her with hands in his pockets “So what do you think?”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Year X784**

Lia ran through magnolia, trying to find Evergreen but at the same time trying to avoid running into of her other guild mates, the runes had kept appearing telling her what was happening all around town.

“There!” She muttered to herself as she finally sensed Ever’s magic. After reaching the place she jumped away dodging a volley of magical beams.

“Why don’t you just go down easily, Lia?” Ever asked as she stood on the roof of a building. “At least we both wouldn’t have to fight”

“I could say the same to you, Ever!” Lia replied glaring at her “Why the hell are you doing this? You guys should have stopped Laxus not joined in this idiocy”

“You call it idiocy, but we’re just weeding out the weak” She replied opening her fan “The guild is just so full of unworthy people”

“I thought the reason you joined Fairy Tail was because of the name that coincided with the fact you always wanted to be a fairy? What the hell that does have to do with being powerful?!” Lia asked her angrily “Strength doesn’t just come from being the strongest! If you don’t even understand that, you don’t have the right to yourself a fairy!”

 Ever glared back at Lia.

“Have it your way!” Ever yelled as she waved her arm “Fairy machine gun: Leprechaun!” releasing a torrent of energy needles, Lia disappeared appearing behind Ever waving her arm.

“Explosion!” Lia yelled as the air between them exploded, but Ever had flown to get away.

“Let’s just end this!” Ever said as she started removing her glasses, Lia immediately closed her eyes “You think you can fight blind?”

“You know I can” Lia replied as she relied completely on her magic sense, following of the motion of Evergreen’s magic particles.

“Too late!” Ever had flown around her releasing her fairy dust “Fairy bomb: Gremlin!” as the explosion sounded around her, Lia just focused her magic.

“Destroy!” She yelled stopping the spell from harming her. “Body enchant: Celero!” She enchanted herself increasing her speed as she ran forward heading for Evergreen with her eyes still closed.

Ever started flying away while firing her Fairy machine gun spell at Lia who had kept dodging while following her, her eyes open to see where she was stepping.

“You can dodge this many!” Ever stated impressed “So let’s how you do with double the amount.”

More needles were thrown at her as she was hit with a couple, so she just teleported to the air.

“Magic missile: Fire!” Lia called as three fireballs hit Ever and threw her backwards hitting a wall above a roof as Lia appeared in front of her and used her magic on the wall so that Ever’s arms were cuffed to it. “Now change everyone back! And we’ll consider it over and done!”

“Aren’t you being a little naïve here?” Ever asked her as Lia raised her eyebrow “I learned a new ability while you were away, Remote control!”

Lia froze for a second.

“Now release me at once, if you do not…” Ever told Lia who looked at the ground her bangs covering her eyes “I can turn those stone women into piles of rubble from here!”

Lia crouched on the ground as Ever smirked but was surprised, when 10 stone blades were around Lia and that Lia stood now with another stone blade in her right hand, all of them made from the roof. Lia looked up with an intense glare at the brown haired woman.

“Oh? you would go that far, huh, Ever?” Lia asked in menacing tone “Well you know how I react when someone threatens my friends! So I hope you’re prepared to give your life for it!”

Evergreen blinked and sweat hard as she stared with a terrified expression, and eventually screamed.

Lia just punched her on the head with her other hand, “That’s how bluff, you use what they already know against them!” Lia told her flatly.

“I give!” Ever told her twitching.

Back at the guild, Master, Natsu and Gajeel were still stuck inside, Erza had gotten out of her stone status a few minutes ago and had ran into the city, Mystogan had joined the battle too so they just watched the runes following the latest report stating that only five remained.

As the stone spell and all the women broke free from the spell, Natsu and Happy cheered, while master read the runes.

“Lia vs Evergreen. Winner: Lia!” Master read as he cheered.

Although, Laxus wasn’t as happy at the result.

“Since when did you get so weak, Ever?” Laxus stated angrily punching a column as Freed walked towards him.

“Lia has always been stronger when it comes to fighting opponents who use ranged magic” Freed stated, He was happy that the Lia had returned but right now they were on opposite sides “This was a job for me”

Lia was already running through the town again, this time trying to find Laxus. Using the body enchant she had cast on herself earlier made traveling faster.

She hadn’t bothered to ask Ever about his location, she knew how loyal they were to Laxus and she knew none of them would give it away.

She stopped when she sensed Erza’s magic and headed towards her.

“Erza!” She called to the red head who stopped in her track hearing Lia. “So everyone’s okay?”

“It was just me that broke out of it, I was trying to find Evergreen to release the rest” Erza explained

“Already dealt with her, so the girls back at the guild should be free” Lia told her “What’s left is finding Laxus!”

“You tried to ask Evergreen?”

“Nope!” Lia replied “She wouldn’t have given it to me, probably would have sent to some random spot.”

“So what now?” Erza asked before Lia could say anything she noticed the Lacrima hanging in the air, and so did Erza.

“There’s Huge amount of magic in them” Lia said as she sensed the lightning magic particles all around the city, they were strong enough that she could sense them all the way from where she was.

“Is he taking all of the city hostage!” Erza stated angrily

“We better separate to cover more ground, I will send a signal if I find anything” Lia told her without waiting for an answer she ran in a direction she knew was opposite to that leading to the guild. “Laxus knows about my ability to sense magic, he would have hided somewhere out of my range which has to be somewhere away from the guild” She said trying to gather her thoughts and figure where he could be hiding.

It was then that the runes appeared declaring Lucy winning after defeating Bickslow.

“Good job, Lucy!” Lia cheered as she took running again. She did stop when the runes showed Juvia lost against Cana followed by Cana losing against Freed causing her to frown especially more when it showed Mira was fighting Freed, after sensing the sudden release of magic in the air one she recognized immediately as Mira’s’.

She did see the huge explosion that appeared minutes after. “Mira…” She whispered.

The magic disappeared before the runes appeared again.

“Freed vs Mirajane: both remove themselves from contention” Lia read as she heaved a sigh of relief “Only Laxus is left” as she took off running again.

She ran for a while before finally stopping at the bridge passing over the water cannel and seeing it in a distance “Kardia Cathedral?!” nodding to herself she started running towards it, when it in her magic sensing range, she sensed it. “He’s there!” and he wasn’t alone someone else was there too.

Stopping at the doors she raised her as magic shot out forming a firework that took Fairy Tail’s mark in the sky.

Natsu, Gajeel, both of them now free from the enchantment thanks to Levy, and Erza all saw the mark from their location.

She entered to see Mystogan and Laxus standing opposite to each other. She didn’t know Mystogan but sensing the amount of magic he possessed, she gathered he was S-rank.

“Mystogan, right?” She asked as she walked inside and stood beside him, who nodded.

“So you’re going to fight me too, Lia?” He told her with a mocking tone.

“If you call off the thunder palace right now, it is still possible to pass this off as merely entertainment” Mystogan told Laxus.

“Just stop this already, Laxus” Lia tried reasoning with him “Erza is on her way here too, the thunder tribe has already been defeated, there’s no point in continuing this”

“No point you say?” He wondered with a laugh “The point is to find out the strongest person in the guild, after haven’t you heard the rumors figuring who is the strongest in Fairy Tail, you or me?”

“Although I don’t really care, aren’t you forgetting Erza?” Mystogan asked him

“Her? Not a chance” Laxus replied “She’s on the right tracks, but still weak”

“We all know when it comes to the strongest, that no one can hold a candle to Gildarts” Lia told him “And you would better not underestimate Erza or forget about Eiran.”

“But that man is as good as dead going on that century job” Laxus replied “So might as well keep it between the living. Eiran is probably the weakest in the S-rank” That made Lia glare angrily at him as she gathered her magic.

“Erza, weak?” Mystogan chuckled “Are you truly that blind?”

“Considering everything I would say he probably is” Lia commented.

“I’m saying I recognize your skills, Mystogan” Laxus said “I wonder which one of us is really the strongest in Fairy Tail? Let’s settle this. We’ll decide who’s the strongest!”

“You would do well not to ignore me Laxus” Lia told him still ready to move any second

“Mystogan…” Laxus started ignoring Lia “or rather, another…”

He didn’t get to finish as Mystogan stopped him and both of them released a beam of magic, which causing an explosion between them.

Lia appeared behind Laxus, but before she could do anything a lightning beam was about to hit her so she teleported away into the air.

“Magic missile: Fire!” She said as three balls of fire headed towards Laxus who dodged them easily.

“Where did you learn of that?” Mystogan asked him

“Oh? that’s quite rare to see you panic…” Laxus stated with a smirk “Where did I find out? Who knows? Maybe I’ll tell you if you beat me.”

“You’ll regret this Laxus” Mystogan told him “You will now witness magic that you have never seen before!” Lia had sensed Mystogan building his magic so she stood to the side so she wouldn’t get in his way.

“Ooh, Scary!” Laxus mocked “Give me your best shot, buddy. I’ll show you just how different we two are!”

“Tower of Babel” Mystogan said placing his staves in front of him as he focused the illusion on Laxus.

“What a joke!” Laxus mocked as he broke the illusion

“I told you not to ignore me” Lia said in a menacing tone placing a hand to his back “Body enchant: Contero!”  The spell causing his defenses to weaken, but with not enough time to attack as lightning almost hit her she teleported to the side.

“You really think an illusion and a pity enchantment would work on me?” Laxus shouted at us, making Lia smirk.

“Separately no” Lia told him

“Impressive but you noticed just a bit too late” Mystogan told him as the magic circle at Laxus feet activated. And more Magic circles formed above him.

“Sleep! Five layered magic circle, Sacred song!” Mystogan said pointing his staff at Laxus.

“Watch out!” Lia called to Mystogan as Laxus smirked.

“Which one of us is the one that didn’t notice?” Laxus asked him as the magic circle with lightning hit Mystogan.

Both attacks hit as Lia tried to hold her ground from the after math of the spells. While the two men came almost unscathed.

“Laxus!” Natsu and Erza called standing at the Cathedral door, before they noticed each other.

Laxus used the chance to hit Mystogan directly, causing his mask to be destroyed. Lia was confused when she noticed Erza and Natsu’s expression.

“Jellal?” Erza asked “You’re alive…?” Tears were forming in her eyes.

“Oh, a familiar face?” Laxus asked with a smirk

“What’s going on here?” Natsu asked.

“That’s what I want to understand myself!” Lia muttered to herself confused

“Are you Mystogan or Jellal?” Natsu asked him.

After saying that he wasn’t Jellal, Mystogan disappeared into smoke as Natsu called for him. “I’ll deal with that later! Laxus, I came here to fight!” Natsu shouted as he looked towards Lia than Erza who was shaking “Erza, Lia, you’ll let me handle him, right?”

“Erza!” Natsu called again and just about when lightning was about to hit her, she was pushed out of the way by Lia, who got hit instead and screamed. She didn’t have the magic to destroy the spell, so she decided better her than Erza.

Lia was thrown back by the spell and she rolled on the ground.

“See what making ugly faces did?” He asked Erza as Lia was barley moving, Erza crouched beside the Orange haired girl.

“Lia…” She called as Natsu fought Laxus.

“I don’t know what’s going on, Erza” She said quietly to the red head, her body hurt all over and she was sure a few of her injuries that were beginning to heal were open again. “But right now isn’t the time to lose it, we need to save the city. There aren’t many of us left standing so we can’t afford to lose you too”

Natsu was pushed back by a hit from Laxus.

“Natsu…” Erza called worriedly He assured her before both he and Laxus started to exchange punches.

“Go Erza, you need to help him!” Lia told her as she pushed herself to sit up, Erza nodded before jumping towards Natsu and pushing him into the ground.

Lia on other hand managed to push herself into a cross legged position, she doesn’t know how long it has been since she had done this, she didn’t remember, but to do it in the middle of battle! But she knew she needed the energy, so she used the chance that Laxus and Erza were fighting, so she started meditating and focusing on gathering the ethernano in the air to help her magic recover.

She didn’t get far when Erza asked Laxus about the Lacrima in the air and he replied that it was thunder palace, she didn’t need anyone to tell her that they differently weren’t there for decoration.

But what surprised her and broke her concentration was when Laxus said there were two minutes left and that they had body link magic on them. Concentrate! She needed to gather the magic if they wanted to destroy those things.

“I learned that the most important thing is power!” Laxus said making Lia lose her concentration again as she forced herself to stand with a chuckle surprising everyone.

“Power?!” She asked him again “You really thing that’s the most important thing? Even people with power die Laxus and then what does having power do for them? You must have lost your brain somewhere if you don’t realize that power isn’t everything!”

“Erza, Lia stop it now” Natsu shouted at us “I told you, I’ll be the one to take on Laxus!” Seeing his determined look Lia and Erza smiled.

“Guess I’ll believe in you then” Erza told him as Lia pushed herself to walk with her palm open.

“Magic missile: Fire!” Lia called a fireball in her hand and pushed it towards Natsu “Beat some sense into him!”

As he ate it, both women headed towards the door as Natsu stopped them.

“Are you going to stop the thunder palace?” Natsu asked them as Laxus laughed.

“You don’t have a chance” Laxus told them “Just destroying one risks your life and right now there are countless Lacrima up there. There’s no time either”

“We’ll just have to destroy all of them at the same time!” Lia said “It’s the only way” Making Laxus stop laughing.

“Impossible!” Laxus called “and if you did you really wouldn’t survive”

“But the city would be saved” Erza stated and her and Lia started running into town.

“Stop Laxus, Natsu!” Erza called.

“We are counting on you, Natsu!” Lia called at the same time.

“Guess I should believe in both of you too” Natsu called to them making Erza nod as Lia raised her hand in an ok sign “I don’t mean what’s possible or impossible…Believing in you coming back safe!”

“Don’t worry I am not dying twice!” Lia called back before she turned to the red head “Erza, I will handle the ones to the south”

“I will handle the north than” Erza replied as they separated “Lia make sure to come back!”

“Right back at you!” Lia shouted at her.

 


	4. Fantasia!

**Year x779**

Laxus, Lia and Eiran entered the guild with the latter two bickering like they always do, they had been on an S-class job for a few days now, with Laxus becoming S-class last year, Makarov allowed the two to go with Laxus on some of the S-rank jobs.

Lia and Eiran stopped fighting though when they noticed the gloomy atmosphere around the guild, everyone just sat quietly and Lia swore she noticed some pity looks.

They walked towards Makarov at the bar, Gildarts was at the bar as well, but with the look on his face, Lia didn’t dare smile, she had a feeling something bad happened.

Even Laxus who had been avoiding talking to Makarov lately, walked with the other two to the bar wanting to know what had happened that managed to do the impossible and quiet the guild.

“We’re back gramps” Lia told the elder who looked like he was struggling with words

“Welcome back you three” He told them before his eyes focused on Lia and Eiran “I don’t know how to tell you this…”

Lia was even more worried as that feeling grew, Eiran beside her was afraid of that tone, it was one he knew very well.

“We got a message yesterday…” Makarov started “Lia, Eiran, Sophia had…She’s died on her job”

Eiran froze, while Lia felt like someone had punched the breath out of her.

“But mom…” Lia started unbelieving “She’s one of the strongest mages in the guild. She’s…She can’t be…”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Year x784**

Lia made teleported to a high enough roof and sat cross legged gathering magical energy and releasing it at the same time as her fire balls started appearing around her floating in the air, by the time she had managed to form the 100th one she was breathing hard and shaking a bit. Passing that much magical energy and controlling it was proving to be difficult.

“Not enough” She muttered as she generated one more. “I have to do it, somehow…” she forced another to appear

“Hey, can everyone hear me?” A voice said in her head all of a sudden

“Warren?” She heard Erza wondering too.

“Telepathy?” Lia wondered herself

“This is an emergency, Look up at the sky!” Warren said “Wake up you lazy bums!”

Some of their guild mates started responding to the telepathy.

“And if there’s anyone still fighting, hold up for now!” Warren continued

“What’s this?” Lucy wondered “There’s a voice in my head…”

 “That’s warren’s telepathy.” Happy explained “He can speak directly into people’s minds.”

“Exactly what we need right now” Lia commented

“Listen up, everyone!” Warren called “We gotta destroy those things floating in the sky with all the magic power we got! It’s a magic spell from Laxus that’ll attack the city! There’s no time! Everyone do it!”

“Warren, why do you know about the thunder palace?” Erza through the link

“I think that can wait for now Erza” Lia replied “We don’t have that much time”

“That voice…Erza?” Gray asked “You’re okay?”

“Gray!” Erza asked “I see, so it was you.”

“Yeah, took me a while to find the guy” Gray explained

“So if Erza’s okay…” Droy trailed

“…Are the others? Is Levy?” Jet finished for him

“Everyone is safe” Cana said “Worry not.”

“Juvia is also okay” Elfman said

“So is Bisca, Alzack.” Mira assured too.

“Sorry, my telepathy can’t reach all the way to the guild.” Warren apologized "We’ll have to do with the people who can hear me. Destroy those things in the sky!”

Of course things couldn’t go so smoothly, everyone started fighting what they did to each other through the entire thing, Lia looked down she was still breathing hard and didn’t need the headache forming because of the shouting besides she was barely holding her concentration.

“Shut the hell up!” Lia shouted through the link “We have less than a minute before those things destroy the city and you’re fighting with each other?”

Somehow the shouting turned to people saying they were stronger than the other one.

“Everyone listen!” Lucy called everyone’s attention “This isn’t the time to be fighting! The people of the city are in real danger! We have to all work together to protect the city of Magnolia! If we combine our powers, we can overcome anything! That’s what I’ve learned after coming here. I know I just joined Fairy Tail recently, but my feelings for this guild are as strong as anybody’s! Fairy Tail has been my dream since long ago…It’s always been my goal, even now. So please…Let’s all work together…Let’s protect our guild…and our city!” Lia smiled at the blonde’s words “And if that won’t convince you…I’ll destroy all the lacrima myself!”

“Listen up people!” Cana shouted “You really gonna let the newbie one up you like that?”

Everyone calmed down and started to gather their spirits

“I’ll handle the 200 to the north!” Erza informed them

“I’ve got the 100 to the south!” Lia told them as well while standing up “We’ll leave the rest to you”

Everyone gathered their magic and aimed them at the Lacrimas.

“Magic missile: Fire!” Lia shouted as she waved her hands towards the Lacrimas, successfully destroying the 100, everyone managed to destroy the lacrimas till there were none left.

Lia fell to the ground as the pieces of the destroyed lacrimas glittered around her. It was then that body link magic took effect and everyone was hit with it, but Lia and Erza had it stronger.

“Honestly…” Erza started “you people are so reckless.”

“Birds of a feather, you know…” Gray said

“Let’s just not do this again!” Lia told them chuckling “I think we can find a better way to spend our time”

Making the ones still conscious chuckled.

“We really are a great guild” Erza stated

“And we’d be even better if Laxus got over his rebellious phase” Macao said

“No kidding” Wakaba agreed

“We left Natsu in charge of that, should be fun to watch if we could move!” Lia stated chuckling, “I am gonna rest my eyes a bit till then”

“I’m with you on that” Gray agreed.

Natsu did managed to defeat Laxus with Gajeel’s help, but both dragon slayers were like waling mummies.

they did have to postpone the fantasia parade to the next day, considering all of them could barely move.

While Erza informed the guild that master was better now after Porlyusica had left, Lia was in the infirmary, sitting by his bed.

Lia was bandaged a bit, but for the most part she was ok.

“You’re going to do it no matter what right?” Lia asked him, she knew what awaited Laxus, it was how the guild could be kept safe.

“You’re going to try and talk me out of it?” Master asked her while he was still sitting in bed.

She shook her head. “He needs some time away…” she stated “But when you’ll eventually have to let him back into the guild, when the time comes I will argue with you then.” She sensed Laxus’s magic as he entered the guild, so she stood up. “Get well gramps, we can’t have the parade without you” She left the infirmary, to see Laxus standing at the door.

“He’s waiting for you” She told him getting out of the way and making it outside the guild where she stood by the gates, waiting for the blond to come out.

She leaned against the gates till he did eventually come out. “Do you think he was unfair?” She asked him and he was surprised to see her waiting for him.

“No, it’s after all how he protected the guild for so long” He replied

“At least you’re thinking straight again” She told him chuckling “This really wasn’t the reunion I had mind, I wasn’t expecting hugs and tears but still…” She laughed, while he had the faintest of smiles.

“I’m sorry, Lia!” He told her

“What are you apologizing to me for?” She asked him with a chuckle. “I am not one to hold a grudge you know, it’s all long forgotten as long as you don’t do it again that is”

“You really haven’t changed a bit” He said with a small smile “So still…”

“It’s a thing that helped me a lot, so of course I am still following it” She told him “Move forward, don’t let the past hold you back and don’t let your circumstances define you. Not a bad thing”

“No it isn’t. Can I ask you something?” He asked her as she nodded.

“What happened four years ago?” He asked her as she shook her head.

“I don’t remember” She told him “There’s no trace what so ever of those four years.” He sighed “Anyway what are you going to do now?”

They started walking side by side.

“Travel around” He told her

“Once you’re bored with that come home okay?” She told him quietly “Consider my forgiveness withdrawn if you don’t”

“Home? I don’t think I have the right to that” He told her stopping as she stopped and did something that surprised him.

“Idiot!” She stated as she hugged him “Your home is right here and it’s not going anywhere, believe it or not, even if they’re mad now, everyone from Fairy Tail, whether a current member or a former one is family. You need to remember that. After all that’s where our strength is” She broke the hug and erased the few tears that was in her eyes. “When you come back leave gramps to me, I will make sure he lets you back in”

“Alright” He told her patting her head

“By the way if you meet, the other idiot, Eiran tell him to come home too” She told Laxus as they continued walking.

“Will do, although I think we he hears you’re back, he’ll come running” He said with a chuckle “I never said it properly but glad to have you back, Lia”

 She smiled at that. “I will have the thunder tribe meet you in the park, you have to say goodbye before leaving” She told him as she started heading in a different direction.

She did manage to gather them and Laxus showed up by sundown as he told them he was expelled.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Ever objected while Lia leaned against the tree. “Why are you the only one that’s expelled?”

“Aren’t we just as guilty?” Bickslow asked frustrated.

“It’s what the old man decided” Laxus told them

“Then we’ll quit” Ever said

“You three aren’t going anywhere” Lia told ever “I have a punishment in mind for you three” causing them to shudder while Laxus smiled

“What a pain you guys are” Laxus stated “What? Can’t you just say goodbye?”

“Why are you trying to take all the responsibility on yourself?” Freed asked

“Unlike you, I don’t have any attachments left to the guild” Laxus said

“Idiot!” Lia said under hear breath but not subtly.

“We’ll ask the master” Ever said “Lia you’re okay with this?”

Lia shrugged.

“I’m sure Natsu and Gray will be against your expulsion!” Bickslow added “No matter what they say, they…”

Lia didn’t miss the smile on his face, as he picked his stuff and started walking away waving back at them.

“Stay well” He told them

Ever and Bickslow called after him and Ever started crying.

“He needs that time alone guys” Lia told them as she put a hand on Ever’s shoulder “He’ll be back before you know it”

Freed smiled too as he stared after him.

“Now for your punishment” Lia stood in front of them with a menacing glare as they shuddered “No jobs for two weeks and you have to be at the guild everyday”

They blinked at the punishment.

“No more isolating yourself from everyone in the guild, got it?” Lia asked them with a grin as the smiled. “That and you owe me for the fact you never welcomed me back to the guild”

“Lia…” Ever called as she hugged Lia, who hugged her back, who chuckled.

The night came before they knew it and with it came the time for the parade. Cana showed her card magic beside Wakaba and Macao.

Bisca, Lucy and Levy danced with flags, Elfman and Mira had a display for a princess in a tower with Elfman being the beast, everyone awed till the point Mira turned to a giant lizard.

Gray and Juvia showcased a beautiful castle with water flowing around, and finished with writing Fairy Tail.

Erza danced with her swords and requiped to different costumes. Lia was wearing a knee length strapless red dress with a yellow ribbon at the waist and she had long wide sleeves that started from her elbows, she used her magic to make fireworks of different colors and ended in different forms, while making them dance around her too.

Natsu walked with happy using his fire to spill Fairy Tail. Everyone in the guild participated and showed different shows with their magic, and the master came in the end on a float wearing a monkey like suit and jumping and dancing around.

Lia sensed Laxus in the crowds and managed to spot him, also when he turned around to walk away.

In front of Laxus two words appeared, Look back. So he turned around to see Everyone raising their hands, in the sign known in the guild.

Even if I can’t see where you are, I’m always looking at you!

 


	5. The Crystal mage

A week had passed since the harvest festival, things had calmed down again. Lia was in her house in front of the mirror removing the last of the annoying bandages.

“Finally!” She cheered, she was wearing a red Shoulder less top with long sleeves, black pleated skirt that reached mid-thigh and black tights under, with mid-calf black boots.

Lia had been waiting to heal patiently but right now all she wanted was to finally go out on a job. So she made her way to the guild to do just that.

Speaking of the guild, everyone was shocked when they found out Laxus was expelled, Natsu sounding the loudest and the longest complains although they had managed to shut him up yesterday.

Another thing they found out was about Laxus was a dragon slayer because of the lacrima embedded in him when he was a child, something Lia had kept a secret for Laxus for a while.

Also master had tried to step down from his position, everyone tried to convince him against it but he only listened when Freed talked to him about not making Laxus’s punishment any worse.

Freed did get a laugh from Lia when she saw his repentance haircut. Considering the thunder tribe, they were following with Lia’s punishment and were staying at the guild and socializing with everyone, although because of that Lucy had another person to help annoy her with Happy.

Lia was happy to see her three friends fitting in like that.

Now getting the chance, Lia started to get to know the new members better, mainly Lucy, Juvia and Gajeel, although the last was the most annoying and didn’t comply till Lia bribed him the way she did with Natsu, through giving them their element to eat.

There was also Erza, who had been more quiet and lonesome, Lia had gotten the story about what happened in the tower of heaven from Natsu, Lucy and Gray and Natsu pointed how Mystogan looked like Jellal.

She couldn’t really help the red head though, so she just hoped that time would help her and tried to distract her with cake.

Now at the guild Lia cheered happily as she saw Erza had won the Miss Fairy Tail contest with Lucy in second place and Juvia in third.

“Expected when it was my design put with Erza’s charm” Lia said smugly at the bar, a small plate with some breakfast in front of her.

“You’re still so proud about your designs” Mira told her with a smile.

“You’re so dang cute!” Cana shouted all of a sudden as Lucy fritted beside her “Listen, everyone! Lucy’s never had a boyfriend!” A lot of the people laughed as Lia quieted down and played with her food.

“Come to think of it, you never had a boyfriend either Lia, right?” Mira told orange head sweetly causing her to freeze.

“It’s not my fault” Lia cried “I had the luck to disappear in my teenage years.”

“That wasn’t the only reason Lia” Mira told her laughing like she knew something she didn’t, Mira went to wait tables as Erza came running wearing a dress.

“Oh right the reporter is coming in today” She said remembering, before finishing her food “Which reminds me about time I got a job”

When Lia started heading to the request board she sweat drop at Lucy’s creepy expression. “What did you do Cana?” Lia asked the brunette “Lucy looks like she lost it!”

Cana raised her hand saying she’s innocent before Lucy ran out of the guild. When Lia started heading to the request board, Mira stopped her, “You’re staying for the interview, Lia”

“But I want to go on a job” Lia whined before pouting.

“A job can wait!” Mira told her as she forced Lia to sit at the bar.

“Looks like you’re stuck with us!” Ever laughed at Lia at which the latter glared at the former causing her to shrink.

“Are you sure you’re ready to go out on a mission?” Freed asked her

“I don’t care; I just don’t want to be stuck doing nothing” She was pouting

A loud shout came from the door as someone kept repeating cool.

“Either a reporter or a crazy fan?” Lia asked as Mira assured her he was the reporter “I still say he’s a crazy fan”

He interviewed Erza first as they sat beside her at the bar, before he ran towards Gray and Juvia, and he managed to get himself punched by Natsu, he started going from member to member even interviewing Happy, Lia could see Lucy trying to get his attention the entire time and failing unlike her Lia was completely happy to be ignored as she enjoyed a cup of coffee.

He did notice her in the end taking her by surprise.

“Lia Sephiran, the elemental enchanter’s daughter, coooool!” He said as he noticed her making her cringe before she forced a smile

“Yeah that’s me” She told him after all her mother was a famous S-rank mage she was used to being called her daughter, she still wasn’t recognized by herself.

“So how does it feel to be back in the guild?” He asked

“Feels great, Fairy Tail is the best after all” She answered grinning while chanting in her mind for him to leave

“and what were you doing the last four years?”

“I don’t remember what happened to me it doesn’t feel like time passed” She answered with the chant growing stronger

“So you use particle magic too like your mother?”

“yeah, although I don’t have a certain style with like her”

“Cool! So are you single?”

“Yes” She answered “Looks like someone calling, see ya!” She ran off hiding on the second floor. “I hate interviews”

She did hear a commotion from down stairs when she looked the guild was being destroyed by the two dragon slayers fighting.

Lia did cheer when the reporter got hit in the middle of the fight but somehow survived.

By the end of the day Lia sat depressed at the bar at the fact she didn’t get to go on a job. “You can always go tomorrow Lia” Mira tried to assure the orange head, who just decided to go home.

“One way or another I am going on a mission tomorrow” Lia said to herself as laid in her bed after making it home.

The next day the moment she finished eating her breakfast at home, she went towards the guild and straight to the request board.

She froze and groaned when she sensed a familiar magic coming towards the guild, as the said figure entered the guild hall.

“I almost thought I was in the wrong place!” He yelled standing at the railing, while grapping his satchel. As much as she wanted to see him again couldn’t he have chosen a time when she was still not allowed to go on jobs.

She stared at her friend, seeing the 22 years old him, he did grow in height almost as Laxus, although he wasn’t as muscled, his blue Fairy Tail mark on the right side of his neck.

He had blue hair with the spiked bangs and black eyes, he was wearing a brown jacket with a short sleeved blue shirt under it and black pocket pants where the ends were tucked into grey combat boots.

“Welcome back, Eiran!” Mira greeted him as he walked towards the bar not even noticing the orange head by the request board.

“Hey Mira, Master!” He greeted the two with the master sitting on the bar drinking, as he placed the satchel on the ground “I heard about what happened with Phantom, sorry I wasn’t here, I didn’t hear about it till it was over with”

“It’s okay, so how did the job go?” Master asked him as he grinned.

“A success of course” He stated.

Eiran was one of Fairy Tail’s S-class, so the mission he was on was an S-rank but he was doing a few side missions as well.

“Eiran you’re back!” Natsu running towards the guy “Fight me, now!”

“Give me a break Natsu, I just came back!” He laughed but when the fire dragon slayer didn’t stop. He used his magic on the floor and Natsu face planted, when his leg was held by crystal all of a sudden, making a lot of the guild laugh.

Lia was thinking of taking a request and running since she knew the moment he noticed her she would forget about going on a job today.

“On the other hand master, I heard some news” He said as he accepted a bear from Mira. “That Lia was back”

Lia rolled her eyes as she walked closer.

“You still have the worst eye” She told him “I was right by the door and you didn’t even notice!”

“Lia?!” He looked at her surprised “I didn’t recognize you!”

“I didn’t change that much idiot” She told him huffing “Sometimes I wonder how you’re S-class”

“Another S-class?” Lucy wondered from the table she was sitting at with Happy and Erza.

“Eiran isn’t as known as the rest of us and he prefers it that way” Erza told her as she enjoyed a bite from her cake.

“Welcome back…” Eiran told Lia before smirking “Pumpkin head”

She glared at him, one thing Lia wasn’t good at was coming was retorts or insults, somehow she couldn’t do it even though, that guy had annoyed her with names for as long as she remembered. “You’re asking for it, Brack!”

“Oh come on, I haven’t had a chance to make fun of you in a while” He told her, he didn’t expect it when the floor under him disappeared and he ended up in the game room downstairs.

Lia looked up from the hole smirking at him.

“Now you’re asking for it!” He retorted angrily as he gathered his magic and shot crystal needles at the orange head who ducked away from the hall.

Eiran made his way upstairs, but was hit with Lia’s magic missiles at the top of the stairs.

In the back Lucy sighed and here she thought Lia might not be as destructive as the others but it looked like the tendency to fight was in almost everyone raised in the guild.

“Crystal Boulder” Eiran yelled as a medium sized dark blue crystal bolder appeared, Lia teleported to the railing of the second floor. On the other hand, Natsu who was still to free his legs from the crystal wasn’t as lucky, as the boulder hit him and he was sent rotating with it and getting motion sick as well.

He did stop when he hit a wall ad slid down holding his stomach.

“Calm down you two!” Master yelled at them, he wasn’t having the guild hall destroyed.

“He started it!” Lia stated.

“You threw the first spell” Eiran retorted

“Technically it was aimed at the floor and you just happened to stand there” She told him “And you’re the one that made fun of me”

A lot of those around the guild were used to those two going at each other like that ever since they were a kids so they were amused and glad that it was back, while the new members didn’t know what to make of it.

“Not my fault your hair reminds me of pumpkins” He told her snorting, when he was about to be hit in the face, he caught Lia’s punch “Gotta try harder than that”

“Lia didn’t you say you wanted to go on a job?” Mira asked her interfering as she tried to distract Lia, she turned around and was immediately at the board, picking a simple job to catch a thief in a neighboring town, master approved it and she was gone before anyone could comprehend. Just how she wanted it.

“She really wanted to go on a job, didn’t she?” Eiran stated laughing to himself.

“She hasn’t managed to go on one since she came back” Mira explained to him “With everything that happened during the harvest festival, she had to recover even longer”

Eiran frowned though not knowing what happened.

“I tell you what happened while you’re away” Mira told him “You missed a lot of things”

“So how did the mission go?” Makarov asked him

“Success, I managed to track the dark guild, Bannerskulls, eventually found them and took them down, what took long was the finding them part” He told him as Mira handed him a drink and he thanked her “Although they did end up giving their own location with how desperate they were lately to get their hands on money”

“The dark guilds activity has gone up lately” Mira stated “Could something be going on?”

“Probably” He said scratching his head “Which means I will probably be on the road soon to gather information again” He stretched

“Good job.” Makarov told him

“And that other thing…” Eiran started with a serious look, Mira left to wait the tables. “I gathered the information you asked but…I haven’t anything solid on them though everything is pretty vague but considering they just got on the radar, it’s to be expected…also if it isn’t obvious Oracion Seis is up to something, apparently they upped the payment they take from the dark guilds under them and according to Bannerskulls, they’re supposed to gather soon for something”

“I see” Makarov stated thoughtful “Anyway good job”

Mira came back a little after, and She and Eiran started talking.

After being informed of what happened while he was away, Eiran was sitting at the bar talking to Mira.

“So he was expelled huh?” He asked thoughtfully to himself. “Well that man will be back in no time, no need to worry he needs to clear his head so a bit of traveling will do him good.”

Master almost wanted to shake his head, he knew for sure that Lia and Eiran would be annoying him at some point to let Laxus in.

“Lia said almost the same thing when I talked to her about it” Mira said giggling “You two have so much trust in him”

“Figures, we were a team at some point” He told her “And we did grow up together. What interests me is the fact Lia can’t remember a thing from the four years, from what I know there’s no dark guild activity around Alder town which could mean she had to have gotten away from a long distance, I wonder if she should have gone on a job on her own so soon”

“You just saw her again and already worrying?” Mira asked him with a giggle.

“Of course, She’s like my little sister, and an annoying one at that” He stated “Beside we wouldn’t want her to go missing again”

“No we don’t, I am glad she made it home alive.” Mira stated sadly as Eiran gripped her hand to assure her.

“I will be heading home to rest a bit, see you later Mira” He stated after a while

“Take care!” She told him as he carried his satchel and waved towards her.

The next day in the guild, Lia sat at the bar enjoying some breakfast, while Lucy beside her laid her head on the bar bored.

“Nothing to do!” Lucy complained.

“Why don’t you go on a job?” Mira suggested while wiping some dishes

“Well Natsu said he wanted to rest for a little while.” Lucy stated puffing her cheeks

“We could go together” Lia told her “It could be fun”

“I would like that but I have a reasonability to him since we’re on the same team.” Lucy replied, Lia smiled at what the blonde said, she missed having a team.

“You guys really get along well” Mira told her as Lia agreed “Like you’re a couple!” Startling Lucy who disagreed.

“We are not!” She stated angrily

“But Natsu might really love you, Lucy!” Mira told her with a wink.

“Spare the poor girl, Mira” Lia told the white headed girl though Lia looked between the two, while Lucy watched Natsu dance weirdly in the guild. “But I see what you’re getting at.”

“Even if that’s the case, I think I’ll pass” Lucy stated sweat dropping

Lia chuckled, she might not see it but Natsu held Lucy in high regard, Lia could notice it in the little time she has known the blonde.

“I am going to take another mission” Lia said standing up as she picked up a mission a certain blue head tried to sneak on her at the request board. “You realize I know you’re there”

“You realize you’re sensing takes the fun out of things” He told her as he stood beside her with crossed hands. “And since when did you start using it around the guild?”

She shrugged before focusing on the board again.

“Didn’t you just go on a job yesterday?” He asked her

“And I am going on one today too” She replied “I have had to sit still for a while and I making up for lost time”

“You used to take that time to read” He stated “Did that change?”

“No but I haven’t been to find books that’s good” She replied before a request was held in front of her by the taller blue head.

“Want to go together for old times’ sake?” He dangled the request in front of her as she pretended to think while fighting a smile.

“Fine” She said sighing as he grinned at her and gave her the request. It was a job to retrieve an item from some thieves, the reward was 400,000 jewels.

They went towards Mira who approved it before they headed out. “Meet at the train station in half an hour” Lia waved as she headed home.

She put some essentials into her messenger bag, it was a bag given to her by her mother, it was enchanted so that it can hold even in a fight, there were actually two the other probably lost within the four years.

She changed her cloth into a yellow boat neck short sleeved shirt, with a light blue jeans jacket and dark blue long pants with yellow flats, with her hair in a ponytail.

She made her way to the station and waited for Eiran who showed a few minutes after, with his own messenger bag. After getting on the train, they both sat opposite to each other.

“So how have you been settling in?” He asked her.

“Okay I guess” She answered sighing “Just feeling a little weird, it’s like even though I can’t remember, I feel scared of something and for some reason I always have the constant need to watch my back”

Even though they bickered and Eiran always like to tease her, it’s like he told Mira she was like his little sister and to Lia he was like an older brother, so he was one of the few who she would share how she’s really feeling.

“So that’s why you were using your sensing while at the guild” He stated “You didn’t used to do that” She nodded “It’s okay, Lia. This time you’re staying and whatever happened we’ll find out about it” Lia nodded but hating the depressed mode she needed to change the subject, so she looked at him with a smirk.

“Never mind that!” Lia told him “Did you confess?” Making him blush red “It’s a no then! It’s been five years now, and it’s obvious you’re not past it”

“I am not talking about that!” He told her “Especially not with someone who had never had a boyfriend herself”

“Hey!” She glared angrily while blushing “Not my fault, you know!” She crossed her hands while pouting as he grinned and ruffled her hair “Hey stop it!”

“Not happening, princess” He told her laughing.

“You can at least act your age” She told him when he stopped and she tried to fix her hair. “So what have you been up to in those four years?”

“Just went on jobs” He said shrugging looking out of the window. Lia knew it wasn’t as simple as that, Mira had told her this morning when Lia had asked if she knew when Eiran would be back.

_Flashback_

_“I can’t be sure” Mira told the orange head “He’s always on going on long jobs, no one can keep track of him and when he does come back, he usually just stays a few days before heading out again”_

_“Why would he…?” Lia wondered to herself, Eiran used to like staying in the guild, no matter how boring it got unlike Lia and Laxus back then he would usually be the one to pull them out of their tendency to keep going on jobs with no breaks._

_“Lia, out of everyone he was the one that looked the most for you” Mira told her with a small smile “He was always looking for information, going after dark guilds and he never gave up hope on finding you. He told me he felt responsible, that he shouldn’t have let you go alone, he was your older brother and he should have protected you.”_

_“He’s really and idiot if he thinks it’s his fault…” Lia stated after a few seconds of being quiet, she was smiling sadly to herself_

_End of flashback_

Eiran felt the weight on his shoulder and turned to find Lia resting her head with closed eyes and smiling after she had gotten up and sat beside him.

“Thanks Eiran” She told him quietly “For never giving up on me” He smiled too.

“Idiot, what else was I supposed to do?” He told her.

 


	6. Change of plans

The train ride went with them catching up, even though Eiran weren’t at the guild often, he made sure to spent some time to watch over it and over everyone in it as much as he could. He didn’t want to lose another family member especially after losing Sophia, Lia and Lisanna.

That’s why it bugged him that he wasn’t here when Phantom attacked or when Laxus lost it.

They finally got off at their station.

“Campanula town…” Lia said as she read the address of the client from the request “He said to ask around town for Mr. Jeffries.”

“That’s vague…” Eiran stated but Lia walked up to one of the people working at the station.

“Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Mr. Jeffries?” She asked but the semi attentive man jumped giving her his full attention.

“Master Jeffries, He lives at the mansion on the other side of town…” He told her “Are you sure you wanna go up there?” He asked in whisper as Eiran walked to stand beside Lia.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Eiran asked with a raised eyebrow

“Never mind, I didn’t say a thing…” The man stated as he walked away.

“Weird…” Eiran stated as Lia nodded “I have a feeling we better be extra careful with the client.”

“Agreed…” Lia told him “Let’s go”

Lia and Eiran made their outside and they could already spot the mansion, all the way from the station. Although both were on different ends of the town.

The town itself was bustling with people and merchants, it was a popular town on a well-known trade route and being near Fiore’s boarder helped. The town was made from brick houses with ebony wood rooftops, with the markets and inns all over. The town was in an open field as well with cobblestone roads.

Eiran and Lia walked through town and made their way to the mansion, noting the bustling and busy atmosphere.

From the outside this house looks grandiose, it has been built with bricks covered in render and has white cedar wooden decorations. Large, triangular windows brighten up the house and have been added to the house in a mostly symmetric way, the building is square shaped with two floors as The roof is low and triangular and is covered with grey ceramic tiles.

Two large chimneys sit at the side of the house. Rows of small windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof. The house itself is surrounded by paved ground, with a small pond at one side and various potted plants all around the house.

They knocked and waited till the door was opened by a butler, “How may I help you?” He asked

“We’re Fairy Tail mages that accepted the request made by Mr. Jeffries” Eiran stated with hands in his pockets. The butler nodded before his eyes, slipped towards Lia.

“Miss, I would think it be better you don’t talk to the master yourself…” He told her in almost a whisper before coughing “If you follow me, I will show you to the study where Master Jeffries is”

Eiran looked towards Lia, who shook her head knowing the silent question, she was going with him.

They both followed the butler who led them to the second floor, before stopping at a large door and motioned for them to wait, as he knocked and went inside a few seconds later immerging and leading them inside.

At the desk sat a black haired blue eyed man that looked well in his forties, he was seated but upon seeing Lia enter, he stood up with a weird look. He was wearing a fancy expensive brown suit, and his body was fit enough.

“Oh, I wasn’t told such a delicate flower could be among the ruffian mages” The man stated as he swopped Lia’s hand kissing the back of it “Orson Jeffries at your service”

“Um, Lia Sephiran” She retreated her hands as she introduced.

“Eiran Brack” Eiran stepped forward to stand beside Lia as he stood taller than the man, he wasn’t liking the man at all.  

“Uh…” Orson stated with disgust, He tried to step closer to Lia as Eiran stepped in front of her shielding her.

Lia hated being shielded like that, but she would accept since she had the feeling this guy would be annoying.

“If you could tell us about this item you wanted retrieved and who you think took it, we’ll be on our way to complete our job” Eiran stated

Orson seeing, he had no way of reaching the woman retreated to his desk and sat down on the chair, well by the time the wizards complete the mission…

“It’s a family heirloom, a necklace with a red jewel at its end” Orson told them “As to who took it, I know who it is, a bunch of thieves that call themselves The Azure Roses” He snorted as he said the name, while the two mages raised an eyebrow at the name. “That’s it, you can go ahead and do the job I am paying you to do” Lia looked at Eiran at this point she would have been trying to hold him from lunging at the man, but Eiran stood calm.

“We’ll find that necklace” He stated turning around to leave as Lia started following him.

“Miss Lia!” Orson called “You could stay while that man handles the job, you not need to dirty your hand with imbeciles.”

“We’ll find that necklace” She repeated before leaving the office.

The butler showed them the way out, while Orson smirked to himself.

“I think I’ll put her on the list” He stated quietly

Outside the mansion, Lia and Eiran walked back towards town.

“Pretty mature of you” Lia snorted as she stated.

“Just got used to dealing with cocky guys like him” He shrugged “Still not used to guys hitting on you though” They did end up running to guys like that a few times before, especially with Lia being at dating age back then and Laxus starting to go with jobs with the thunder tribe more, it usually fell to Eiran to stop them.

Lia avoided them and tread carefully with guys like that, they were still the client after all and on every job she representing Fairy Tail.

“You find us a place to stay…” Eiran told her “And I will gather info at the bar” Lia didn’t drink, so she wouldn’t be able to fit in in a bar. She nodded understanding.

“I will go through the market too” She told him “Might hear something useful, meet here in two hours?” She asked and her nodded, they were standing at cross road. Lia headed right where she saw the busy market on their way, while Eiran headed straight forward.

Eiran had been to Campanula town before, he had escorted a merchant through here, although he hadn’t met Jeffries back then since they had stayed here for a night before moving on, it was enough for him to know where the busiest bar is.

The market was full of varied stands from groceries to essentials to cloth and fabrics which immediately had Lia captivated. She was seeing the different cloth styles from foreign countries as well as different fabrics. She decided she would have to go shopping here once they were done with the job and before they headed back to Magnolia.

“Oh dear, should you be out and about at this time?” The elder woman at one of the fabric stands asked her “You wouldn’t want to catch that man’s eyes” She whispered to her

“Sorry, I am not from around here, could you explain?” Lia asked her, as the woman looked around worriedly.

Eiran entered the bar, which had too many people for it still being sunset. Eiran made his way to the bar, and ordered beer. But the bartender caught sight of the mark on his neck.

“Escorting a cavern?” The bartender asked as he handed him the jug, it was one of the most common reasons that brought mages to their town.

“No, looking for something that was stolen…” Eiran stated “apparently by a group known as the Azure Roses” The bartender froze before narrowing his eyes at Eiran

“You were hired by Jeffries…” The man stated with a growl “That bastard is resorting to mages! Get out of my bar!” Eiran noticed the men who were glaring at him and thought better than to start trouble and got up to leave.

“You came with a woman, right?” One of the men asked him, he recognized him as the guy at the station “and still you’re working for Jeffries…”

“I might not like the man, but what did he do that caused this…aggressiveness?” Eiran asked as he looked around.

“You should explain it to him first” A feminine voice said, as a woman with short blonde hair came from upstairs she was wearing a bar maid dress “He’s not from around here, he should know what he’s getting his friend into if he keeps working for that guy”

The two hours passed, Lia was already there a good deal before the two hours were over, she had found them a room and reserved it and she was just waiting for Eiran.

Although she was leaning with her eyes closed, she had her sensing open and not for just magic particles which was the easiest for her, she was sensing for anything movement or otherwise.

When she sensed Eiran finally, she relaxed a bit but kept her attention on everything.

“You’re late!” Lia yelled at him, it was dark and even with it being still not even nine the streets were completely empty.

“It’s just a few minutes…” He told her although he seemed tense “Let’s go…”

Lia led the way to the inn and the two beds bedroom she reserved without she found out, she had already in advance anticipated how Eiran would react.

Once in the room, Lia checked her surroundings again before sighing and dropping it, sensing for magic was one thing but sensing for as much particles around her as she could, was tiring.

She laid down at one of the two beds, dropping her bag as she stared at the roof.

“Lia, I found some info…” Eiran started

“So did I…” She replied “A slave trader…Damn it!”

“Apparently his specialty is trading in young women” Eiran stated angrily “But with money and connections…”

“…He’s been getting away with it” Lia finished

“Apparently, he managed to get his hand on the women who got indebted to him in town” Eiran told her “Or the sisters or wives of some of the indebted men…When he sets his eyes on a woman, he tried to get her”

“Despicable” Lia stated disgusted “I bet you the ‘thieves’, The Azure Roses. Are someone that decided to stand up to him”

“Not just stand up to him…” Eiran told her “They were started by a few of the slaves he kept, they repelled and started interfering with his business and freeing the women, they were apparently joined later by some of the men from the town”

“I see!” She said as she sat up “Than why hire us to retrieve something? Why not eliminate a group of thieves?”

“I don’t know about that…” He told her sighing before looking at her worried, he was the one that picked the mission and now Lia could be in danger…

“Don’t give me that look…” Lia told him rolling her eyes “I can take care of myself” She narrowed her eyes in anger “And right now we’ll have to stop this guy”

“So what now?” Eiran asked thoughtfully “We find the Azure Roses?”

Lia nodded “We find out what is it exactly he’s after…” She turned to Eiran “We’ll have to be careful this isn’t the type of jobs where we could just punch our way through” Which seemed to be the guild’s motto “So we take watch?”

“Yeah…” He agreed but before he could finish she interrupted

“I am taking first one” She told him “No buts” She added when he opened his mouth. Eiran shook his head before his eyes drifted to her bulged bag and frowned.

“Lia, why is your bag about to explode?” He asked her although he had a feeling he knew the answer, Lia froze blushing and looking away.

“Just bought some stuff…” She stated as she tried to hide her bag

“Is some means more fabric than your bag can handle?” He asked her

“It was so pretty” She stated “And it had a good price with high quality, it was a great deal!”

“Of course it was.” He mused shaking his head.

The next day, Lia and Eiran left the hotel, they had an objective for now was to find the gang of women. “Eiran…” Lia whispered as they both kept walking through the busy streets, they didn’t even look at each other when Lia had called.

“Alright…” He replied quietly, they had considered the fact that they might get followed, which was what Lia sensed ever since they left the hotel. They kept walking, till they reached an empty alley.

Eiran stopped walking but Lia was gone from beside him. Lia appeared behind the person following them, on the roof of the building.

“So show tell us why you were following us?” Lia asked surprising the masked person who turned towards her. “Or we can have this the hard way…” She cracked her knuckles.

The masked person wore a big shirt tucked into combat pants with combat boots. With a mask that covered their entire head showing only their hazel eyes.

The person turned to run but was stopped when crystal rose in his way.

Eiran appeared behind the person, as he climbed using his crystal. “Hard way it is…” The person turned around to face them pulling a knife he ran at Lia.

“Destroy!” She said as she put her hand in front of where the knife was going to hit, causing it the blade to disappear. The person’s eyes widened but was even more surprised when crystal appeared around them trapping their body except for the head.

Lia reached for the mask, but someone entered her sensing range at a high speed. She raised her hand into the air, using her destroy spell she stopped the water torrents coming at them.

They both turned to the new foe standing on top of the crystal. A woman with light green hair in a bun with spiky bangs and light blue eyes, she looked young around 18, she was wearing a dark blue tube top with a light blue knee length coat with black mid-thigh shorts, with ankle length black boots.

She glared at the two Fairy Tail mages, before she put her hands in front of her and a blue magic circle appeared. “Water Snake!” She yelled as three torrents of snake shaped water came at the two.

Eiran raised a barrier in front of them. as the water collided with it, Lia teleported behind the girl and aimed a kick, the woman dodged and quickly punched Lia, before twisting Lia’s arm and holding her from behind.

The woman held a knife to her neck. “Release my friend” The woman told Eiran “And I release yours”

“They were the one following us” Eiran stated “Why would they do that now?”

The woman growled but faltered when Lia teleported and appeared behind her, as she managed to disarm the woman but the woman was quick to react and sent a kick towards Lia who wasn’t fast enough to dodge, so teleported out of the way.

“You’re resourceful, I’ll give you that” The woman told Lia

“And you’re strong, I’ll give you that” Lia replied as she held her stomach where she was punched earlier and still stung. “So who are you?”

“Maybe I will tell you if you can defeat me…” She stated running towards Lia.

Eiran whirled around holding the leg of the masked person who had somehow escaped his crystal hold. “Impressive!” He stated “But an illusion wouldn’t cut it” He waved his hand breaking the illusion easily to see the person was still captured. “So why not tell me who you guys are?”

Lia dodged another punch, she didn’t even have enough time to gather her magic to use one of her offensive spells.

She and Eiran had agreed beforehand to be careful not to fight together unless the situation called for it. After all, if this guys were actually from the Azure Roses, they wanted to gain their trust.

“Are you from the Azure Roses?” Lia asked as she teleported again to stand on Eiran’s crystal wall.

The woman didn’t answer, instead waved her hands. “Water cutter” A small fast beam of water came at Lia who teleported out of the way, while the water beam cut through the crystal wall dividing it.

“Releasing water with high pressure, huh?” Lia stated as sweated, after all the woman was pretty good with close combat and her magic skills weren’t bad if she managed to cut through Eiran’s crystal. Lia noticed where the beam was heading now. “Eiran!” She called “Get out of the way!”

Eiran looked towards Lia and jumped as the water beam came at where he was standing before. The woman directed the beam and cut through Eiran’s crystal that was surrounding her friend.

The masked person ran towards her as Eiran landed, “Water Tsunami!” The woman yelled as a big wave of water hit them, Lia teleported to another roof while Eiran put up a barrier.

As the water finally flowed off the roof, the two people were gone.

Lia sighed before appearing beside Eiran. “So…” Lia started as Eiran grinned

“Well plan B is on the way” He confirmed as e held the small crystal in his hand.

Somewhere underground, the two people from earlier walked side by side while the green haired woman had her hands crossed and an angry scowl on her face.

“What were you thinking?” The woman yelled “Going after the two mages by yourself!”

“I am sorry, Anise!” The masked person apologized “I just thought I would gather some information on our new enemies”

“It’s still dangerous, going against mages with no magic is suicide” Anise reprimanded before sighing “Elsa you know what they would have did if they realized who you were…they work for him after all…”

“I do know little magic…” Elsa muttered

Elsa nodded as she removed her mask feeling suffocated underground, Elsa had silver eyes with purple hair in a braid with bangs swept to the side, she looked about 18, she ruffled her bangs to settle them down after being trapped in the mask.

“Let’s just go back” Anise told her as they both continued walking.

A few hours later, both Lia and Eiran walked following the crystal Eiran held, it was one of his spells it was used for tracking, two twin crystals that would point to each other no matter the distance. He managed to plant one on the masked person and they were both following it.

They were hoping it would lead them to who they thought belonged to the Azure Roses, on the other hand if they were wrong and this person worked for Jeffries who had hoped to capture Lia, then it might give them a chance to gather enough evidence to take the guy down.

They had long left the town and were walking further into the nearest forest. “So what are we doing exactly when we find them?” Eiran asked the orange head “They didn’t seem so keen on talking earlier…”

“We’ll figure it out…” Lia shrugged making Eiran sweat drop, Lia as he remembered was always like that a we’ll just wing it attitude but her mind was strategizing for different scenarios.

They stopped, when the crystal that was previously lying in the palm of his hand was now standing up.

“That means…” Eiran started as he looked at the ground under his feet.

“…An underground hideout” Lia finished as she stretched her senses “They’re there, a large group of people. We just need to find the entrance.”

“Won’t be that easy!” Eiran told her as Lia though gave him a smirk he knew “So what’s the plan?”


	7. Take him down!

Meanwhile underground, tunnels with a number of opening were around, women and men walked and talked around although mostly there were women. It was a made up living quarter for the slaves that was saved by the gang, but with Jeffries still out there they couldn’t just go back to their normal lives. So even if they didn’t want to fight, for now they had to live here.

“Boss! Boss!” Someone yelled running through the tunnels till he found the green head he was looking for standing talking with Elsa “Boss!”

He ran up to her, he was one of the younger boys who had joined after his older sister, Elsa was taken but saved by the gang later. He had the same purple hair but in short bowl cut with green eyes instead of silver, he was almost 15.

“Calm down, Jasion” Elsa told him as he shook his head

“And don’t call me boss!” Anise told him “Now what happened?”

“Mages…in…the forest” He told her between breaths “They were cutting some trees, so when we one of the scouts went to check what was going on he saw them…”

Anise’s eyes widened, could they have found their hideout?

“I am going to check it out, tell everyone to hide in the escape tunnel just in case!” Anise ordered Jasion who nodded as he headed right away to do his job “Tell Venus and Farina to meet me at the gate!”  She said to Elsa who nodded.

At the gate leading upwards Anise was biting her nail, how would she deal if the mages had already told Jeffries where to find them.

“Anan, you called for me?” Asked a 12-year-old who appeared, she had blonde curly hair with blue eyes, she wore a purple frilly sleeveless dress, with black flats and a black beret.

“We’re just waiting for, Farina and I will tell you both” Anise told the young girl. Venus was a girl that had lost her mother because of Jeffries, with the magic potential she had, she insisted on joining them.

“I am here…” Farina stated emotionlessly, she was a 23-year-old woman, she had red shoulder length hair that she pulled back into a short ponytail, with black eyes, she wore a black turtle neck sleeveless top with black baggy pants and black flats.

Farina was one of the slaves that started Azure Roses, and the third mage in the gang.

“Jeffries had hired two mages…” Anise told them causing Venus to frown “They were spotted in the forest causing commotion. We’ll have to handle them!”

“Understood” Farina stated

“Got it Anan!” Venus cheered.

The sun was setting as Lia and Eiran now stood in a field with destroyed trees. “You really think this would work?” He asked as he looked around them.

“Yeah with how many people I sensed down there, the leader would make sure that he deals with the problem, while…like I am sensing right now, the others hide” Lia explained before she sensed the three mages enter her senses “Three people are coming, one was that woman from earlier”

The three females walked into the destroyed area led by Anise. “What do you two think you’re doing here?” Anise asked with narrowed eyes.

“We just want to talk” Lia stated

“We have nothing to talk about with people who work for Jeffries!” Anise yelled as she ran at the orange head. “I will handle her; you handle the guy”

“Alright Anan” Venus cheered as she used her magic and a violin and its bow formed in her hands.

“Understood” Farina stated as stomped her leg on the ground and an earth wall rose separating the two Fairy Tail mages.

“We really didn’t come to fight!” Eiran stated frowning as he faced the woman and the little girl. “We want to help”

“If you work for that man, I can’t see how you would want to help” Farina stated as rocks flew around her before they were thrown at him as he dodged.

“We can’t have you telling him where our hideout is” Venus told him as she played a fast beat on her violin. Vines grew from the ground and started trying to wrap around him, but he crystalized them.

“Stopping them without hurting them isn’t going to be easy” Eiran murmured to himself

On the other side of the earth wall, Lia teleported away to avoid another punch. “Water Snake!” Anise waved her hand releasing the water snake shaped torrents, Lia raised her hand and used her destroy spell to counter.

“Why is it so hard to believe that we’re not going to follow that guy?” Lia yelled at the green haired woman.

“Why would you go out of your way to help others?” Anise yelled back as she tried to punch Lia who kept dodging since she had used her Celero spell on herself earlier. “Your guild mages, you work for money which that guy can easily give”

“You’ve got the wrong idea about us, if you really think we would do anything for money” Lia told her before teleporting “Body enchant: Robur!” Lia cast the enchantment to increase her strength. “Body enchant: Defendo!” And another for Defense “We do do jobs for money, but if we won’t do anything for money, we help when we can and that’s what we want to do here”

“Spare me the talk!” Anise yelled as she aimed a punch at Lia “Trying to trick us won’t work!” Lia didn’t dodge she blocked the punch by crossing her arms.

“If beating is what takes to get you to listen than I will just have to do it” Lia told her “Magic missile: Fire!” The balls of fire formed around her and flew at Anise, who jumped back avoiding them.

“Water garden” Anise yelled as two water walls rose beside Lia and multiple water beams came at her from the two sides.

She teleported away “Explosion!” The explosion occurred around Anise who rose a water dome around her to protect herself.

Meanwhile, Eiran dodged another earth beam made by Farina while moving out of the way of magma created by Venus who kept changing the music she was playing to use different elements. 

All Eiran had been doing was dodge the attacks, which was making Venus frustrated, while Farina narrowed her eyes at the fact he was toying with them.

“Is the fact that I haven’t fought back so far helping convince you?” Eiran asked standing with his hands in his pockets.

“Hold still would you!” Venus yelled at him stomping her feats

“No” Farina replied to his question causing him to sigh as he got his hands out of his pocket.

“You leave me with no choice” Eiran told them, as he ran towards them. Farina rose her hands and two giant rocks rose from the earth and headed for him, which he easily dodged out of the way. Venus started playing again and holes started appearing where he was standing and as he jumped they appeared where he landed. He kept jumping to avoid them.

He appeared in front of Venus who shrieked. “Crystal shackles!” He said as shackled wrapped around her hands and legs.

“Venus!” Farina called to the little girl when Eiran turned towards the red head

“Crystal prison!” He stated as Farina found her body encased in crystal and she couldn’t move.

“Will you listen now?” Eiran asked the two females, while the younger one glared at him and blew a raspberry, Farina just narrowed her eyes while thinking.

He had beaten both of them in a matter of seconds, he could if he wanted try and force them to talk, but he was still asking.

“Not like we have a choice…” Farina told him

“Actually you do” Eiran told the older woman “We could very well try and face that guy on our own, but it would be easier if we worked together. We do want to help, even if we came here on his request, doesn’t mean we would just follow blindly someone who’s like him”

“And why would you exactly believe easily some info that you picked up somewhere?” Farina asked “It could be easily fabricated, couldn’t it?”

“It could…” Eiran mused “But we talked to the guy, and we saw the people around town and how they were acting. It was easy to tell it wasn’t a lie.”

Farina was thoughtful as she carefully observed the blue haired guy.

Lia and Anise exchanged blows, they were both getting tired but they weren’t letting up. Lia teleported back to catch her breath and Anise stood catching hers.

The earth wall started to shake.as Anise was surprised when she saw the earth wall was getting down, Lia had sensed Eiran stopping the two he probably managed to talk to the two and get them to listen.

Farina and Venus both stood beside Eiran, the three of them looked at the two woman fighting. “What are you two…” Anise trailed off seeing her two comrades standing right beside their enemy.

“Farina says we should listen to them” Venus told her “Beside he does have a point”

“Just listen to them, Anise.” Farina told her

Eiran walked towards Lia who sat on the ground catching her breath as she looked at the night sky, he raised his eyebrow in question.

“She’s real stubborn” Lia breathed “At least you got her friends to listen…”

“Wasn’t easy.” He told Lia holding a hand to her, which she took and he helped her up.

“Fine!” Anise called “I will listen to what you have to say”

Lia smiled while Eiran sighed. “First, we haven’t been introduced, I am Lia Sephiran and this is Eiran Brack” Lia introduced them.

 “Anise Vandran, leader of the Azure Roses” Anise introduced herself

“Farina” Farina stated simply

“I am Venus Norwood” Venus introduced with a grin.

They sat down and talked with Anise, they told her that when the moment they found out who Jeffries was they decided they wouldn’t work for him and would try and help stop him. They also told her about why he actually hired them.

“A necklace with a red jewel?!” Anise asked them frowning “So he…”

“Anise you know what that is?” Farina asked as Anise nodded, before looking at the two mages thoughtfully.

“I don’t completely trust you, but…” Anise stated “we’ll accept your help”

Anise stood up followed by the others. “Let’s head back” Anise told them “You two come too” She then remembered something and turned to the two “How did you know you would find us here?”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Year x774**

Sophia stared at her 11 years old daughter thoughtfully as they were in the clearing in the forest. While Sophia stood with a hand on her hip, Lia sat cross legged meditating as usual before the start of their training session.

It has been two years since Lia joined Fairy Tail, three since she was able to use magic and just a few weeks since that incident. Sophia had admitted that since that incident she was even more worried about the young girl and had opted to staying home more.

Lia though was more determined to train and get stronger, though with what happened it was either to get shaken up and run or to fight back and get stronger. Lia followed the advice her mother had told her when she was six and kept going.

“Lia…” Sophia called softly as Lia breathed and opened her eyes, thinking her mother thought this was enough for this morning meditation “I asked you before but I want to know…Why do you want to be a mage? Why do you want to use magic?”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Year x784**

They were in one of the underground rooms, which they found out the entire place was created by Farina.

The room had a few chairs and a large table in the middle with a large map hanging on the wall behind them.

The people living here were returned from the escape tunnel and were going about their normal duties, while gathered in the current room, were the two Fairy Tail mages, the three Azure Roses mages, and Elsa who got the crystal out from her pocket surprised to even find it there.

“Pretty!” Venus stated staring at the blueish crystal

“Nice trick!” Anise stated “Could be helpful…if you really plan to help us in the long run”

“In the long run there won’t be anything to help with” Lia told them confusing them “Right now we have an opening that we could use to finish that guy once and for all” Anise exchanged looks with her comrades “I don’t know if you heard but the magic council was recently dissolved and a reformation is being run through the entire system”

“I heard about it…” Farina confirmed

“…but what does it have to with us?” Anise asked crossing her hands

“The reason Jeffries has been getting away with anything is through connections, or most likely he’s been paying the right people” Lia explained “Right now, if you find the evidence about who’s getting paid to cover for him, you would have stopped his only cover” Their eyes widened “Just tell me what you know, and together we’ll take care of this guy once and for all in the next few days”

“We’ve been trying to finish him for years…” Elsa trailed off

“And we lost so many people…” Venus said quietly remembering her mother, her mother despite not being a mage was one of the three that started the Azure Roses but she died one time when they tried to help stop one of Jeffries caravans, that was about two years ago when Venus unlocked her magic potential.

“You’re saying you can finish this in a few days?” Anise asked again to make sure they heard right. Lia smirked as Eiran sighed, Jeffries was going to regret the day he sent the request to Fairy Tail and it ended up with Lia being one of the people accepting it.

Anise briefed Eiran and Lia on what they knew, especially the fact the time of the next, especially the fact the time of the next shipment of slaves which was in two days. Along with the fact, Jeffries did have a mage that worked for him, he was strong that they couldn’t beat him with the three of them, but they always kept him busy while the other freed the slaves.

“And the necklace?” Lia asked at the end as Anise frowned before she turned to Elsa who was still here.

“Elsa, can you show them the necklace you have?” Anise asked as Elsa got the necklace that was hiding under her cloth as it hung around her neck. “It was something owned by Elsa’s family”

“Here” She took it off giving it to Lia although she was a bit reluctant. “It’s the only reason I managed to use that illusion magic even though you broke from it”

Eiran looked at the necklace in Lia’s hand with a frown, it didn’t look anything special it had a silver chain and at the end hung the oval shaped red jewel. Lia’s eyes widened at it though.

“It’s a type of charm magic, it controls the mind and it busies it with illusions so they don’t even realize they’re being controlled” Lia told them as she sensed the magic in it, she had researched charm magic so long ago for the sake of her enchantments “Although the magic in isn’t very strong, it can be broken easily by someone with a strong mind or strong magic, but on a normal human they would be easily controlled”

“So why would he want it?” Venus asked confused as Anise understood she gave Elsa a look.

“Come on Venus” She ushered the little girl out “It’s time to get to bed”

“But…” Venus tried to object but was stopped by Elsa, once the two of them disappeared Anise glared at the wall angrily, while Farina composed herself although she was angry as well.

“He wants to take them back” Eiran stated the thing they all realized as Lia reached into her bag and pulled her notebook taking a page out of it.

“Like hell he will!” Anise shouted punching the table

 “Actually it is going to be helpful” Lia told them as she held the necklace in a hand and the paper in the other, she concentrated her magic on the paper “So here’s the plan”

It was the noon of the next day as Lia and Eiran walked up to the mansion and knocked on the door, it was opened by the same butler who was surprised to see them again before composing himself.

“Mission complete” Lia told him “So we’re here to deliver it” He led the two of them to the same office

“Uh, you’re back already?” Orson Jeffries started at them with a satisfied smile and as Lia held the necklace for him to see “Good job!” He could almost see his goal and his trouble disappearing.

Eiran stood in the back while Lia walked forward handing the necklace to him, Jeffries turned the necklace in his hand. “Well, let’s see if it works” He stated as he turned with a smirk to the two mages.

“You’re okay with this?” Lia asked the butler as she and Elsa both watched the now lost in the dream world Jeffries. Elsa had used the magic of the necklace on herself to trick people into thinking she was Eiran, before now using it on Jeffries.

“If your aim is to stop him, I will gladly help” The butler told them he had introduced himself as Faolan.

“Just watch him as we search for it” Lia told him as she and Elsa started searching the office. Before Elsa found the safe in hidden compartment behind a bookcase.

“Lia!” She called as Lia walked to her with a satisfied smirk

Meanwhile, near the border of Fiore and Bosco.

“So that’s where the next shipment is passing?” Eiran stated as he surveyed the area, it was a route between the mountains, a distance from the town.

“Ah” Anise confirmed “According to our spies…It doesn’t offer much place to hide” They were on top of the mountain itself as they watched the route, it was the only place to hide but it was too high up to make a point of attack.

“We don’t where the slaves are kept so our only chance of saving them is here” Farina added

Back in the mansion, Lia and ‘Eiran’ stood facing a confused Orson.

“Why didn’t it work?” He muttered before looking angrily towards the two “This isn’t the necklace!”

“It fits the description” Lia told him crossing her hands

“It can’t be it! The real necklace…” He froze and coughed composing himself “Fine, I do have another request and I will pay you a million jewel”

Lia raised an eyebrow.

“If you got this you must have found the hideout of that band of thieves” He stated “I want you to get rid of them”

“So you want us to capture them and hand them to the rune knights?” Lia asked

“No, get rid of them” He told her as Lia frowned

“You realize what you’re asking?” She asked him “Sorry old man, Fairy Tail doesn’t accept killing requests.”

“I am not really asking here” He gave them a threatening look and smirked “If it’s not money than how about doing it to protect your guild”

Lia narrowed her eyes. “Why not hire a dark guild to do your bidding?” She asked with disgust

“Well for one a dark guild would be too much trouble” He told her “If they decided they didn’t get enough money, I would have to just pay more, you can’t really control them. Unlike official guilds who are…on leach if you say” Lia clenched her fists by her side.

“I know the right people” He told her “And your guild is on the radar for being destructive, if you want it to stay open, you will do as I say”

Lia looked down as her bangs covered her eyes, before she turned away.

“I will do anything to protect my guild” She stated as she walked away followed by ‘Eiran’.

Once they had left town and headed into the forest, Lia aimed a punch at a tree with magic. The tree fill to the ground shattered.

Elsa shrieked as she stared at Lia who breathed hard.

“What happened?” Eiran asked as he and the two other females walked into the meeting point.

“We found the book and Lia made a copy but…” Elsa told them before retelling what Jeffries had asked of them, a dark look overcame Eiran’s face.

“He actually threatened Fairy Tail!” Eiran had a very dark look and as Lia looked up and they saw her face to see the same look.

“He just garneted his demise” They both stated at the same time making the three women shudder.

They headed back to the hideout, Lia and Eiran calmed themselves down as they got ready for tomorrow, Elsa had already with Anise to do their part.

Lia and Eiran walked through the halls of people, she saw despite everything they were smiling as they talked and even the few children here were playing carefree. They stopped and watched it.

“This alone makes me want to help even more” Lia stated to Eiran quietly

“I already had my mind set the moment he flirted with you” He told her with a chuckle as she shook her head. “Do you think it was luck of the draw?”

“To us or them?” She asked “One thing I know most Fairy Tail members would have helped them…although they would have used the more direct method”

“They would have punched their way through” Eiran snorted as Lia chuckled. Farina walked up to them.

Farina walked up to them, there was something that confused her and she really wanted to know. Venus was peeking from one of the rooms.

“I want to know why you’re helping us?” Farina asked them “We can’t give you money, your family weren’t harmed in this, you have no reason to involve yourself” Farina was frowning, there was one thing she learned in those last few years. “Nothing in this world is free, and no one wants to get involved in something that doesn’t concern them. So why help?”

Lia and Eiran smiled, Eiran even more had asked himself when he was younger that question. So he knew the answer Lia was going to give, it was the same one Sophia had given him years back as well as Lia even if the wording was different.

“If you have a light that can guide someone, you let it shine or you both will be lost if you dim it” Eiran stated

“And because we don’t want to live alone, we want to live with everyone” Lia added making Farina frown in thought as Venus thought about the words as well.

The next day, in the mountain pass.

It was silent except for the moving carriages, that had the cage filled with people. Around it was a bunch of heavily guarded men.

Jeffries was in a coach at the back, he would just go to Bosco with how much money he had he could easily set up base somewhere else, away from that annoying gang. And for now the Fairy Tail mages would be distracting them.

The coach pulled to a stop though he looked out of the window to see what happened. He noticed how confused the men he had hired were.

“What the hell happened?” He barked at them

“There’s a crystal wall up ahead” One of the men informed him.

“Then just break it down!” Jeffries barked back

“Let’s put it like this” A feminine voice said from inside the carriage he turned with a shocked look to find Lia sitting there cross legged “Unless you have a mage in your midst, you have no chance of breaking that wall”

Jeffries smirked.

“And don’t depend on that one mage” Lia told him as he frowned “Eiran properly finished him already”

A shout came from outside about an attack. Eiran stood beside a mage who was completely trapped in crystal, before he turned with a glare towards the rest of the men.

“That would be Eiran” She confirmed with a nod before turning a glare towards the man sitting across from her “You really thought you would get away with all of this and…” She had a dark look “threatening Fairy Tail?”

“So what? you’re going to beat me?” He asked even though he was afraid from the look she was giving him “I have the rune knights in my pocket, you can’t…”

“Correction you had…” She stated “My new friends from the Azure roses are properly already on their way here with the rune knights” She smirked “Atherton, Ward, Draigh…etc. right?”

Back in the council building were rune knight going around capturing people, with the list sent to them, that showed the names on Jeffries payrolls.

“This handles the situation with the town” She added “Now let’s handle the fact you threatened Fairy Tail, shall we?”

Eiran kept crystalizing the men who couldn’t manage to break the crystal, with the mage handled the others weren’t even a problem. Farina and Venus frowned as they stared at how Eiran was easily handling them.

Before an explosion happened up ahead, causing them to frown as they heard a scream.

“I really wanted to pay that guy for threatening Fairy Tail” Eiran grumbled as the two women sweat dropped.

Anise and Elsa arrived with the Rune knights led by the captain of the 4th enforcement and detention corps., Lahar.

They all stopped when they saw the tied up men, but froze when at the head was the completely battered unconscious Orson Jeffries.

“Took you long enough” Lia stated as she stood with the others, helping the people who were in the cages.

“We had them tied up hours ago” Eiran added

They were questioned by the council for a few hours and so were the people from the town and the Azure roses, when they had finished collecting all the information they led Jeffries along with his men to prison.

The town celebrated all night and finally the people that have been living in the tunnels rejoiced as they joined the celebration. They were finally free from that man.

“So what are you going to do now?” Lia asked Anise as she stood to the side, she looked towards the celebration.

“Elsa said she was going to settle back into town with her brother, Farina is thinking about traveling around, and Venus is too caught up in the celebration to think about it” Anise told her “I am not so sure myself.” She turned to face Lia “How did you do it? We’ve been going against the guy for two years now and all we did was slow him down”

Lia shrugged, as she looked towards the party, Eiran was surrounded by fangirls causing her to chuckle.

Anise didn’t know what to make of this, was it luck? Or skill? Or what?

“Is being in a guild fun?” Anise asked the orange head, who turned to her. “Let’s face it a quiet life is definitely not for me”

“Are you thinking about joining Fairy Tail?” Lia asked the woman who shook her head

“No, my family used to live in another town before they moved here” Anise told her “There was a magic guild there, I think I might join them” Lia smiled.

“Being in a guild is…” Lia started as she turned towards the younger woman with a big grin “Fun!”

Anise smiled as she decided to watch for the new life awaiting her. Unknown to them another person had overheard their conversation.

The next day, Lia and Eiran said their goodbyes as they rode the train heading back to Magnolia.

 A certain blonde little girl though hadn’t shown up though.

The train hadn’t moved yet as Lia and Eiran sat opposite to each other.

“I think we made record with this” Eiran stated with a snort as Lia looked confused “A mission where Fairy Tail didn’t destroy anything” Lia chuckled too before she sensed someone on the train, she looked towards through the window as the said blonde climbed abroad.

“What’s wrong?” Eiran asked

“Venus just climbed abroad” Lia told him as the said blonde peeked into their car before noticing them she ran towards them dragging a bag behind her.

“I want to join Fairy Tail” She told them with a grin.


	8. A new mission

Lia and Eiran were at the guild and beside them was the little girl who had the entire guild focused on her.

“This is Venus Norwood” Lia introduced the little girl to the guild as she grinned at them, she was in a frilly dress but with a different style, she seemed to have a thing for those dresses. “She wants to join the guild” Makarov had an eyebrow raised.

“I saw her magic myself” Eiran stated neglecting the fact he fought against her “She has potential”

“It’s nice meeting all of you!” Venus cheered

“Alright, Welcome to the guild child” Makarov welcomed her as the entire guild swarmed around her asking questions. Lia and Eiran walked towards the bar where Makarov was.

“So what happened on the job?” Mira asked them

“And who’s Venus?” Makarov added, as Erza walked over wanting to ask the same thing.

Lia and Eiran sighed before they retold everything that happened.

“That’s quite the job” Erza stated “You handled it well”

“I agree, good job” Makarov told them

“I take it you won’t be going on a job for a while?” Mira asked with a giggle as the two mages nodded.

Meanwhile, Venus turned towards Happy with a giggle she was enjoying the little flying cat, to be honest she was enjoying the guild, everyone was nice as they talked to her.

Mira walked up to the little girl. “My name’s Mirajane, it’s nice to meet you Venus”

“You’re the Mirajane?!” Venus cheered as she remembered seeing the woman on the cover of some of the magazines “You’re so pretty!”

“Thank you!” Mira told her “You’re pretty cute yourself!” Venus blushed “So I heard from Lia that you use Music magic?”

“Yup” She replied “My mom was the one to teach me the violin, I guess my magic came around that. Want to hear?”

“Sure!” Mira told the girl who excitedly made a magic violin in her hand, she breathed before she started playing a soft tune that silenced everyone as they enjoyed the quiet music. The fact she was using magic while playing made the air around them glitter slightly as well.

When she played the final tune and her violin disappeared, the entire guild clapped for her and whistled as she looked around happily.

“That was really beautiful” Lucy stated as others agreed. Venus grinned happily.

Venus ended up going with Lia home that night, the older woman had offered for her to stay with Lia for as long as she felt like it.

The next day, Lucy sat at the bar before Eiran joined her as he took a drink from Mira and turned around when he noticed what Natsu was doing, Natsu was dancing in background.

“Natsu is as lively as ever” He said chuckling, He noticed the blonde beside him. “Lucy right?”

“Yeah” Lucy said sitting up suddenly

“Eiran Brack” He introduced himself “I heard a lot about you” yesterday he talked to some of the new members like Gajeel and Juvia and talked with the other but didn’t get the chance to meet Lucy till now.

“Pleases don’t believe everything you hear” She told him sadly.

“Then don’t believe everything you heard about me either” He told her chuckling, as he finished his drink “The guild is missing a certain womanizer, is Loke away on a mission Mira?”

“Did I forgot to mention it?” Mira asked confused

“Loke turned out to be a celestial spirit” Lucy told him as she showed him the key “He went back to the spirit realm; I can summon him if you want?”

Eiran shook his head “It’s okay, I was just checking” He told her “After going away for two months and then on that job just wanted to make sure” He stood up “I have to go buy a few things from town, so see you around” He walked away.

“Eiran has been in the guild for so long that he always tries to watch over everyone” Mira explained to the blonde. “Especially more after losing his closest family, even if Lia is back now”

“He and Lia are related?” Lucy asked

“No, they were raised together after Lia’s mother adopted him when he was six” Mira told her, as Venus was at the request board looking at all the jobs, Lia had explained how guilds worked to her yesterday. She had also told her it was better if she went with someone for jobs in the beginning.

Levy walked towards the younger girl. “Want to come with us on a job Venus?” She had met the girl yesterday like most of the guild.

“yes, Please!” Venus asked her excited as bluenette chuckled at her cheerful attitude.

The next day, Eiran showed early that morning and had dragged Lia and Venus to an ice-cream pallor in town, before they ended sitting at the park eating the ice-cream. Lia was enjoying a Vanilla chocolate one, Venus a strawberry one while Eiran was having a mint chocolate chip one.

They showed the younger girl around town, and she immediately fell in love with the music instrument shop in town.

Three days later, Lia was at home, reading in the library. The library covered the entire basement, which wasn’t a small space, it was filled with too many books that the shelves weren’t enough and some had to be piled on the floor and on the table in the middle of the room. The number of books here were thanks to Lia’s grandfather and great grandfather both were writers and avid readers although that trait seems to have skipped a generation with Lia’s mother Sophia, but Lia blamed it more on her childhood more than genetics.

Lia sat at the table, with books spread in front of her and a note book and a pencil in her hand.

“I will have to catch up on what I should have learned during the four years” Lia told herself as she stopped reading with a sigh, her hand reached for her lower back “If things had gone right, I would have gotten rid of it three years ago” She sighed “At least what ever happened in the four years, I must have trained my magic a bit.” She said referring to the fact her control had increased from what she remembered, even still she had a long way to go. “But physically…” She remembered how she was barely holding against Anise and sweat dropped.

Eiran was in the guild at the bar eating and enjoying the strange quietness around the guild. It was around noon; when the guild was usually loud. Venus was away on a mission with team shadow gear.

“Lia hadn’t shown up lately” Mira stated worriedly.

“Don’t worry, she said she would be studying and training a bit” He informed her “especially was the fact she had so little time before the S-rank exam.”

“She’s actually aiming for it this year?” Mira asked, Lia usually ended up as someone’s partner, she never seemed interested herself.

“Not getting left behind she said when I asked her” He told Mira. “So any word from Gildarts?”

“Nope, let’s hope that he’s okay” Mira stated as she took the empty plate from in front of him.

“Hey, did you hear about what’s going on in Acalypha?” Macao asked Wakaba behind Eiran at the closest table to the bar.

“Some trade guild is being held up by a group of armed robbers” Wakaba stated “Damn…”

“And that armed group is actually the dark guild, Naked Mummy” Macao informed them

“Seriously? Then the army ain’t gonna be able to handle them…” Wakaba said.

“Lately, the number of Dark guild incidents has increased a lot.” Mira stated sadly.

“And a lot of them are more desperate than usual for money” Eiran added

“Dangerous…” Macao said

They were surprised when Lucy came to their table, asking for Acalypha’s location urgently. Before running off.

It was a few minutes later that Erza, Gray and Natsu came towards them asking if they had seen Lucy and when they told them where she had gone and what was happening there they went running after her.

“She’s been here for a short while and already have them worrying about her” Eiran stated chuckling

“They have been through a lot together” Mira told him.

“But she did manage to pull those three on a team together somehow” Eiran chuckled as he stated.

Of course the quietness and the peace, didn’t last long with the guild, somehow Fairy Tail were a magnet for trouble.

A week later, they were in the guild discussing the dark guild, although Lia still hadn’t come, Venus had, the little girl was shocked about how Lia had managed to lock herself in the library.

Reedus had drawn a chart showing the dark guilds structure, using a light pen.

“Whats this?” Lucy asked as she looked at the chart.

“It’s an organization chart of dark guilds.” Mira explained

“Yes, I drew it” Reedus stated

“When you look at it overall, there are quite a lot of them.” Cana stated.

“Believe it or not, they are actually less than how they were a few years ago” Eiran informed her

Venus frowned she was somewhat new to the guild world, but it was obvious from how serious everyone was, that it wasn’t good.

“Why did you draw it?” Lucy asked

“Because lately it seems like their activity has increased” Mira told her looking serious.

“The number of attacks and robberies by dark guilds has increased to the point they’re getting slobby” Eiran stated hands in his pocket “Something is going on we don’t know about”

“That’s why we have to strengthen the bonds between guilds” Mira told them

“What’s the big oval?” Gray asked

“Juvia knows. It is the Balam alliance.” Juvia stated. “The Balam alliance is the most powerful force of dark guilds, combining the three guilds of Oracion Seis, Tartaros and Grimoire Heart”

“It was started by the three guilds but…” Eiran stated taking the pen from Reedus and writing a fourth name “Recently a new guild had apparently joined it, Eptá Amartíes. I found about them recently on my mission, not much is known about them except they originated a few years back and only recently managed to climb in power to be even considered to join the alliance. They have the fewest number of associate guilds”

“The guilds have associate guilds” Lia stated from behind as she joined them entered the guild “That’s how they control the world of dark guilds” She had taken the morning to freshen up and decided to take a break from studying.

She reached Venus and patted the younger girl’s head.

“There’s also Independent guilds, like Raven Tail” Juvia finished although both Lia and Eiran frowned at the mention of that guild.

“Huh?” Lucy startled “Eisenwald?”

“Yes. That’s the guild that Erigoar was in” Erza told her.

“So that was one of the guilds associated with Oracion Seis, huh?” Gray stated

“There’s a lot of names that I remember up there…” Wakaba said

 “Aren’t there some that used to be official guilds, too?” asked Macao

“Ghoul Spirits, the one that the thunder tripe destroyed, was also one of them” Mira told them, the said team had gone a mission now that their punishment was up.

“Bannerskulls, the one I dealt with recently too” Eiran stated

“And the guilds Juvia and Gajeel destroyed when we were in Phantom were all from Oracion Seis!” Juvia stated cheerfully

“Please, don’t go smiling about it…” Gray told the bluenette.

“But she did beat the evil guys” Venus stated

 “Uh-oh… I hope they’re not angry…” Lucy said shaking in fear.

“Don’t worry about it Lucy” Lia told her “In the dark guilds, it survival of the fittest, so to them if a guild gets taken out it means they were too weak, they wouldn’t bother to retaliate for them”

Lia was frowning and had a serious look staring at the chart, somehow Eptá Amartíes seemed familiar to her, which made her wonder a little.

“I also hear from the rumors; they’ve only got six members!” Wakaba assured the blonde making her relieved.

“Damn, how small a guild is it?” Macao asked

“You shouldn’t underestimate them, they’re still part of the alliance, even with small numbers they’re still strong” Eiran told them

“And don’t forget we have a team of five mages and somehow they end up destroying towns on each mission” Lia stated jokingly as the said team protested.

“About Oracion Seis…” Makarov started as he entered the guild “We’re going to attack them.” All of them were shocked at the declaration, and they went silent for a few moments.

“Welcome back, Master!” Mira greeted cheerfully making all of them hit the ground “How was the regular meeting?”

“Way to miss the point” Lucy told the white haired girl as she stood up.

“Read the mood, Mira” Lia told her standing up as well.

“Master, what are you talking about?” Erza asked

“At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity by Oracion Seis.” Master explained “As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them.”

“You pulled the short straw again, Gramps?” Gray asked

“And Fairy Tail will take on that role?” Juvia added

“No…The enemy this time is too powerful” He told them “If it were only us, then afterwards the Balam alliance would retaliate only here. And that is why we have formed an alliance ourselves.”

Natsu’s team ended up being the one sent to represent Fairy Tail in this allied job. On the other hand, Juvia, Gajeel, Lia and Eiran were sent on another mission.

They all sat on the train headed towards the nearest town to the area they were heading to.

“I wanted to go with Gray” Juvia complained as she sat across from Lia.

“Think of it this way, Gray is going to be doing his best so you should do the same so you can see each other soon” Lia told the love struck woman.

“This going to be annoying, handling one of the lower guilds instead of going after a strong one” Gajeel stated as he sat beside Juvia.

“If they really were like that, Master wouldn’t have sent the four of us to handle it” Eiran stated “Don’t forget what he said?”

They turned silent.

_Flashback_

_“The four of us?” Lia wondered as Master, after saying that team Natsu would be handling Oracion Seis, had told them he had another mission for them._

_“Yes, another dark guild has been wreaking havoc to the west, three villages had died so far” He informed them making them freeze “And a fourth one is in the danger now, Lilac village. Apparently most of the guild is nothing to worry about except…apparently they have a demon in their midst”_

_End of flashback._

“It’s going to be okay” Lia said “Like I said to Juvia, if the others are doing their best we can slack behind” The train started to move. “I do have a question, is Cait shelter a new guild? I haven’t heard of them before”

“Come to think of it…I haven’t either” Eiran stated

“Juvia too” Juvia said

“Haven’t heard of them!” Gajeel as Lia blinked at him as he leaned against the window.

“You don’t have motion sickness?” Lia asked him as he raised an eyebrow

“Why would you think I have?” He asked back

“Don’t all Dragon slayers have it?” She asked confused, she knew two slayers that always got motion sickness

“It’s just the salamander” He stated and she decided to keep quiet about a certain blonde as she pulled a book from her messenger bag. She was wearing Red sleeveless tank top, Brown jean shorts that reached mid-thigh, with black tights under and black boots that reached mid-calf. She also had her hair in a high ponytail.

“Reading again, huh?” Eiran asked her “So you did find something interesting?”

“I am researching for a new spell I have in mind” Lia told him

“You use Particle magic, right?” Juvia asked her “If you don’t mind Juvia asking but how does it work?”

“Well simply put, everything around us is formed of particles with bonds between them and different reactions they take their respective shape and do their respective functions, my magic allows me to control those particles and use them as I see fit, maybe change their shape, function, or even structure to change them to another thing” Lia explained to the interested Juvia, even Gajeel was listening although he act unlike it staring through the train window. Eiran though already knew all about it.

“Of course that’s in theory, I can’t just control everything, the magic uses too much magical energy it’s difficult to really be able to control, although the magical cost decreases with how focused and in control you can be. So even though I don’t have the magical reserve for most spells…” Eiran frowned as he remembered the reason for that “I try to work on my focus and control to get stronger”

Lia put her book on her lap, and dug in her bag before pulling her note book out and holding it to show Juvia.

“For example like this…” Lia changed the red notebook to a yellow one, before opening it a plucking a paper out and putting the notebook back in her bag. She held the paper and concentrated on it, the paper changed to a silver star shaped broch. “I just realized you have never seen me use my magic till now”

“Actually Juvia remembers seeing you teleport; the day you came back to the guild when everyone hugged you” Juvia stated

“It’s not teleportation per say…” Lia informed her “Fragment apparition, it’s a spell I can only use on myself, I basically turn myself into particles and then gather at a nearby location, it covers only a short distance and can’t be used consecutively I have to wait a few seconds before using it again but at the same time it doesn’t use that much magic, it’s like a bonus that come with particle magic. Although when it comes to me, I better at support than offensive or defensive magic.”

She held Juvia’s hand and handed her the broch “Here a gift for you” Lia told her with a grin, Juvia smiled in return accepting the gift.

“Come to think of it the first spell that actually came as a bonus to you” Eiran snorted as he remembered “The one you use to change your cloth right?”

Juvia was confused, so Lia used her magic and tank top and shorts changed into a dress before she changed them back. Gajeel somehow wasn’t surprised considering he saw how the orange head was proud of her designs.

“You use water magic, right?” Eiran asked her “And Gajeel, you’re the iron dragon slayer? We might as well try to familiars ourselves with each other strength and weaknesses since haven’t worked together before. I myself use Crystal magic, I am better at close combat.”

 


	9. Lilac Village

**Year x768**

“It’s getting worse” Porlyusica said looking towards the five-year-old Lia. Sophia stared at her daughter with clenched fists. She was so strong, but she couldn’t help her only daughter. “At this rate her body won’t hold for long”

“There has to be a way…” Sophia said as she looked at the ground.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Year x784**

They spent the first part of their trip discussing their magic, before they relaxed into a comfortable silence. They reached the station by sundown and stayed in a hotel for the night. Lia and Juvia shared a room while they boys shared another, although Gajeel wasn’t happy.

“Juvia, you are not going to stop pouting?” Lia asked the water mage, Lia had changed to her pajamas.

“But…” Juvia started “Juvia thinks Gray might be sharing a room with her love rival!”

Lia sweat dropped at the blue head, she had never dealt with a love stricken woman, let along someone at the level Juvia was.

“Ok how about we go to town?” Lia asked the bluenette “You could find a gift to bring back to Gray!”

Juvia brightened taking that as a sign, Lia changed her cloth to a shirt black pleated skirt, with a green short sleeved button up shirt and black ankle length boots.

They left the hotel and walked through town checking the different stands.

“Okay I have to ask” Lia said to Juvia “But what made you love Gray so much?”

“The first time I met him my heart beat so fast…Juvia knew we were meant for each other…” Juvia swooned with a blush as Lia sweat dropped in the back, sure Gray was a handsome guy, but she never saw someone who would do what Juvia did just because of that. “And…” Lia watched Juvia’s expression turn softer “He showed me the blue sky for the first time”

Lia smiled, maybe Juvia did have deep affection for Gray, judging from her face.

“Alright!” Lia cheered as she gripped Juvia’s hands “Let’s find him a gift” She winked at the blushing girl.

Eiran had left the grumbling dragon slayer and made his way to the bar close to the hotel where they were staying.

“So how is Lilac village holding up?” He asked the bartender as he sat at the bar drinking.

“Wouldn’t know” The bartender replied “Since the entire thing started most people started avoiding going to the western area in general”

“So not even supplies have been going to them?” Eiran asked with a raised eye brow, if they were being attack there’s bound to be injuries which means they would at least need medical supplies.

The bartender was nervous as he spoke. “Look with dark guilds, everyone tries to keep themselves safe” He told him “although there’s a girl that comes from that village, she’s usually the one that gets supplies before going back, although it’s surprising since the dark guild seems to keep everyone else imprisoned in the village till it’s completely destroyed”

Eiran narrowed his eyes at this info. “Have any idea what’s the dark guild behind this?”

She and Juvia spent a few hours walking around and getting some ice cream while looking at the different stalls, Juvia did end up buying a gift for Gray.

“So do you have someone you like?” Juvia asked Lia who just shook her head

“I haven’t had time for it” Lia lied, she had given up because the few times she got asked out they were scared away by her over protective brother. “I might not be meant to have that special someone”

“But I am sure…” Juvia started but Lia stopped her

“If it happens, it happens I am not going to stop my life for it” Lia told her shrugging.

Lia dragged Juvia to a cloth shop in town as they looked at the displays, before they decide to head back.

Lia had bought a few metal stuff and a sandwich for the two male mages to eat. As Juvia went to their room ahead Lia stopped at the boys’ room and when she was about to knock, she sensed Eiran just entering the hotel.

“So…” She asked him as he walked to the room and he shrugged

“I did find out some interesting things that worth investigating” He told Lia as she handed him the sandwich and he thanked her.

“You’re really got into the information gathering” Lia stated, the boy she remembered was more like Natsu which was ask later act now, she could tell how much he had matured in those four years.

“Force of habit” He told her grinning as she shook her head “I will tell you what I found out tomorrow with Gajeel and Juvia”

“Alright” She said walking away after handing him the iron for Gajeel “Night”

The next day they found a cart to take them to Lilac village, or at least as close as possible since the driver was nervous about going to the village itself.

After dropping them half way to the village, they started walking while Eiran told them what he found out.

“A girl that manages to get past the dark guild…” Lia was thought full as she considered what Eiran told them.

“I never heard of Fallenpikes” Gajeel stated with crossed arms

“They’re one of the guilds under Eptá Amartíes” Eiran informed him.

“But why would they keep the villagers imprisoned in the guild?” Juvia asked as Eiran shrugged.

“That seems to the mystery” Eiran told her 

They made it to the village by the afternoon. They froze when they arrived, the town located in the middle of a forest, was eerily silent.

It was mostly small cottages with dirt roads and a few small farming spots.

“They’re hiding…” Gajeel stated as he smelled the air.

“If what master told us is correct, and what we found out is, this would be about right…” Eiran stated as he saw some people peek through their windows.

Lia could sense a good portion of the village, with it being somewhat small. What peeked her interest was the fact she could sense a mage in the village and also a foreign weird type of magical energy, one that seemed…dark and for some reason familiar, that she decided to follow.

“Lia?” Juvia asked as Lia started walking forward

“Where are you going?” Gajeel asked.

“I sense something…weird and dangerous” She told them as she kept walking when Eiran started following without saying anything they followed too.

When they neared the cottage, which was bigger than the others, where she sensed the weird magic, Gajeel smelled the air again.

“It smells weird alright” He told them, they were stopped by an elder man in some simple cloth.

“Are you the Fairy Tail mages?” He asked them as they nodded “I am glad you arrived as fast as you did, I am the village chief, Ohtli.”

“I am Eiran Brack, Gajeel Redfox, Lia Sephiran, Juvia Lockser” Eiran introduced them “If you could tell us all you know; we’ll head right away to deal with the dark guild”

“They just came out of nowhere, they didn’t have any demands, they just attacked, we have nothing of value in the village that would drive them to even attack us” He told them “The mages usually just make sure no one can escape into the forest while the demon is the one that does the damage, he’s already…we have had casualties already”

“May I ask what’s in the cottage?” Lia asked pointing to the large cottage

“Our injured from the attacks…more specifically from whatever the demon does” He told them as he motioned for them to follow “We have had a few dying because of whatever he does to them; they fall ill for a while before they eventually…”

They arrived at the cottage and as they went inside, they froze a lot of the people were organized on the ground with some people going around taking care of them while some had people sitting beside them. Lia’s eyes zoomed on the mage she had sensed.

It was a young woman sitting on the ground hugging her legs, beside her was a young boy lying on a sheet like most of the ill.

“A mage…?” Lia wondered

“That’s Raine Forelight” He told Lia and the others noticed who she was looking at. “Poor girl lost both her parents to this and her little brother is ill too from the demon. It happened during the last attack when she went to town to get us some supplies”

“That explains one mystery, but…” Eiran started

“I know what you’re going to ask” The old man turned towards him “She did try to fight, but she was overwhelmed and defeated.”

“I would like to look at one of the ill, may I?” She asked as the chief nodded, she headed towards the girl.

“Excuse me” She called the girl’s attention, who looked up at her, Lia could tell the girl had been crying “I am one of the Fairy Tail’s mage sent to deal with the dark guild, my name’s Lia Sephiran. May I check on your little brother?”

“Can you help him?” Raine asked sniffling

“I will have to check on him to tell you” She replied as the others came behind her, they were now attracting attention from the ones in make-up infirmary.

“You can…Please, if you can save him!” Raine begged

“I will do my best” Lia told her with a small smile.

She turned to the younger boy, he didn’t look older than 7, he had messy black hair and as Lia opened his eyes, to check his pupils, she could see the green eyes he shared with his sister.

She then put her head to his chest, as she heard his heart beat which was slower. She raised her head and put her hands to his chest as she used her magic focusing on sensing with it.

“What did you figure?” Eiran asked her, when she stopped as she frowned.

“Raine, is your brother a mage like you?” Lia asked the pink haired girl, who shook her head.

“He hadn’t learned magic, as far as I know” Raine told her although she was confused to how she had known she was a mage.

“Chief are there any mages among the injured?” Lia asked the elder as he shook his head.

“I am the only one, I was traveling with my master till about a year ago when I came back” Raine told her.

“It’s definitely a spell, I don’t think there’s a way to undo it except by defeating the one who did it” Lia told them as she stood up although Eiran could tell she was withholding something.

They started walking out of the cottage afterwards, once outside, as the chief led them to a cottage where they could stay.

It was a small two room cottage with the main hall having a dining table with three chairs.

“Lia?” Eiran called her

“If they were mages, I would say Magic deficiency syndrome” Lia told them “But since they’re not, then the ‘demon’ is probably feeding on their life force”

“Feeding on their life force?!” Juvia stated shocked

“That’s…” Gajeel was as shocked

“So that’s why the dark guild has been attacking” Eiran was angry

“Not just that, there’s no way it’s demon” Lia informed them “It’s definitely a magic spell casted by a mage”

“How would you know?” Gajeel wondered

“I faced demons before, every magic even though it’s unique to each person still has something it shares with everything” Lia told them making Gajeel blink in confusion as Lia thought of a way to simplify it.

“You shouldn’t ask if you can’t understand details” Eiran told him snorting

“Let’s say Dragon slayer magic” Lia told him “You, Laxus and Natsu each have a different element and Laxus is different since his magic is from a lacrima, but still I can sense closely the small part that your magic comes from dragons. I think your sense of smell works a little like it…”

“Fine, I get it!” Gajeel grumbled as he crossed his arms.

“So it’s actually a mage doing this?” Juvia asked for confirmation as Lia nodded with a grim look “But for what purpose?”

“We’ll have to ask him when we find him” Eiran stated

“Let’s go then!” Gajeel smirked as he started heading out of the cottage, but was stopped by Eiran who pulled him from his collar, causing him to fall. “Hey!”

“Do you have an idea where to find them?” Eiran asked the dragon slayer with a raised eyebrow as Lia shook her head in the back. Before she sensed it.

“I just found our way!” She told them as they turned to look at her. “You guys rest for a bit, this just calls for some scouting” She took off her bag and put it on the table.

“Be careful” Eiran told her as she nodded before teleporting

“What is she going to do?” Gajeel asked “I could have tracked them by smell”

“She probably sensed the enemy lookout, which means he’ll be going to their camp to inform them of us” Eiran told them

“IS it okay for just Lia to go?” Juvia asked worried.

“She’s not stupid, she won’t face the enemy by herself, she probably will get out as soon as the mages at the camp enter her sensing range” Eiran assured the bluenette, before he smirked “Beside she can be scary when she wants to be”

Eiran took a seat at one of the chairs, to wait for Lia. “For now let’s rest and wait for her” Eiran told them as Gajeel grumbled as he pulled some of the iron Lia had gotten him from his bag and started eating as he sat on the ground cross legged. Juvia sighed but before she could take a seat a knock came on the door.

She headed to the door, and opened it to reveal Raine who stood their nervously. she looked to be about 17 and was a little taller than Lucy, she had puffy pink hair in a short ponytail and green eyes.

She was wearing a sleeveless mid-thigh green dress with a white belt with a small satchel tied to it around her waist. And under were black knee length pants, with black sandals, and tied to the other side of her belt were two circular shaped with a sharpened outer edge silver blades, chakram.

“I... uh…Just wanted to tell you what I know” She told the water mage as Eiran was quick to appear beside Juvia inviting the girl inside.

Raine was surprised to see Gajeel eating iron, but didn’t comment on it as she stood in the main hall.

“We heard from the chief already that you faced the guys behind this” Eiran stated as she nodded stiffly

“I did, most of them aren’t so strong, and that’s saying something since I am not that strong myself” She spared a small laugh before turning grim “The main problem is the demon, he beat my spirits with one move, magic didn’t even seem to affect him rather it made him stronger”

“Spirits?” Gajeel asked

“I use Rune spirit magic” She explained

“That’s a rare type of magic” Eiran commented he had met a mage who used this magic before. “You said magic didn’t affect him?”

She nodded stiffly “Every spell, he just absorbed it” She told them “And even when I tried to fight with my chakram” Her hand slipped to the weapon on her waist “I just got thrown back easily”

“Then why are you alive?” Gajeel asked with narrowed eyes as Juvia called him for his question but he ignored her “That guy is already killing your village but even though he defeated you he let you walk away”

“I don’t know why…” She told them as she looked at the ground with her hands clenched beside her. “The next I know it after fighting is waking up in the infirmary”

Eiran looked at her, she didn’t seem to be lying, which gave rise to the question of why that mage would just let her go, especially if Lia’s diagnosis was right, wouldn’t it have been better to use the spell he used on the villagers on her?

“Alright, thanks for telling us” Eiran told the girl

“I…I want to come with you” She looked up as she looked Eiran in the eye, her nervousness all gone replaced with determination

“Sorry girlie, we can’t be baby sitting on the job” Gajeel told her

“It would be too dangerous” Juvia agreed

“I have to agree with them” Eiran stated crossing his hand

Meanwhile in the forest, a cloaked man was running, he had tried to be as inconspicuous as possible when he was close to the village but now he needed to report back as soon as possible.

Unknown to him following a distance behind was Lia, she had focused her sense on him and waited till he was far into her range before she teleported to close the distance between them.

She had been at it for almost half an hour now, but she smirked when she teleported this time and in her range were more than one mage, from what she sensed there were eleven.

Although frowned, one of them, the one with the high amount of magic…felt familiar. She massaged her temples as she felt a headache coming before starting to teleport back.

The man ran into the area where the mages sat most of them spread with no fire so that their location wouldn’t be revealed.

Resting against a tree was one mage, the only one to sit by himself, the other around him were huddled together for their own safety and fear of that mage.

“Lord Ruosir!” The cloaked mage called to the lone wizard who opened his red eyes to look at the man. “Fairy Tail mages just arrived at the village, four of them!”

“Oh! Fairy Tail? Must be my luck!” The man smirked to himself as he licked his mouth “A feast just for me eh? This is going to be fun!”


	10. Battle with Dark Mage

Lia made her way back to the village easily, but as she teleported into the cottage where they were staying, she wasn’t surprised to see the three sitting around waiting but was surprised to sense Raine watching their cottage from outside.

“That girl…Raine is waiting outside” Lia stated confused.

“She wouldn’t take no for an answer!” Gajeel grumbled he had already smelled her waiting outside. Lia raised an eyebrow though.

“Probably plans on following us” Eiran stated, Lia before he told her what happened while she was away.

“I see…” Lia said sighing “But we can’t really stop her if she decides to follow”

“Lia…” Eiran groaned knowing what she was going to say

“I will watch out for her” Lia argued “Beside better come with us instead of just jumping into the middle of the battle.”

“You honestly think she stands a chance” Gajeel frowned as he told Lia “Girley is Lucky she’s alive after being beaten”

“Well for one she has magic more than me…” Lia stated while Eiran rolled his eyes, everyone had more magic than her with how her magic was “Secondly would you have just stopped if someone beat you while trying to hurt the people you care about?”

Silence was their reply, it was Fairy Tail after all, two of the mages here were enemies before because their former guild had hurt a part of their family.

“Still…” Eiran scratched the back of his head before sighing “Fine!”

“Too soft!” Gajeel yelled at the mage

“Did you find their camp Lia?” Juvia asked, Lia nodded.

“Less than an hour into the forest” Lia told them “I sensed about eleven mages and no demons! One of them though had a high amount of magic”

“We better wait a little so you can recover your magic” Eiran told Lia who shook her head

“I am good to go, beside we better handle them before nightfall and…” Lia told him determined, before looking with a serious look as her mouth formed a thin line “before anyone else dies” he just sighed.

“Are you sure Lia?” Juvia asked the girl who grinned

“No need to worry, I haven’t used that much magic!” Lia replied

“We won’t be covering for you in the middle of the fight” Gajeel told her.

“Alright, you ready?” Eiran asked his guild mates as Juvia nodded and Gajeel punched a fist to his hand smirking standing up, and Lia nodded.

As they headed to the outskirts of the village, Eiran walked beside Lia. “What happened?” He whispered to her, he felt like something was bothering her.

“Nothing happened” She told him before she stopped sighing. “Come out Raine!” Lia called as the other girl froze, before coming out from her cover and walking towards them guiltily.

“How did you know I was here?” Raine asked

“It’s one of my abilities” Lia told her “Now if you come will you do as we say, if we tell you to run you run got it?”

“Are you sure it’s safe to bring her?” Juvia asked again as Lia shook her head

“One of the mages is strong beating him would probably take all of us” Lia told them “But like I said before I understand why she want to come; I would probably do the same in her position. That’s why I am offering her to come with us as long as she agrees to follow what I say”

“I will do it!” Raine answered “I just want to save my village and my brother” Lia nodded before Gajeel just tusked as they started to walk into the forest with Lia leading.

They talked while they walked, it was mostly though what they were going to do and Raine explaining her magic, so they knew how she could help.

Lia was a curious person, she was glad that for a time, someone didn’t seem bothered by the questions.

Rune spirit magic, Raine had explained to Lia that the runes that were about 24 runes were divided to Orbs, Stone plate, and spells.

The orbs were battle summons, there were only 11 orbs. Raine currently were in possession of three, Tiw, Freyja and Ullr.

Stone plate wasn’t meant for battle; doesn’t mean they weren’t important though there’s 13 plate. Raine had three of those as well.

But both only had a certain number, that’s what made this magic type rare.

Spells weren’t summons, Obviously, they were spells that could be cast, only certain runes could be used like this, according to Raine there were only 11 of the runes that could be casted as spells. Although Raine had to have small pieces of wood that she kept with her or some sort of solid medium to pass the spell through, she had stated that when she was stronger she would be able to cast them without the wood or medium in general.

The wizards at the camp sat waiting, Ruosir had told them to wait since the Fairy Tail mages would probably come to them anyways, and then as he said “The hunted would become the hunter”

So when a mix of water and fire came at the mages they were ready for them, but still a couple of slow reactors got hit, reducing their numbers by two.

Lia and Juvia walked into the camp to face the men.

_Flash back_

_“I can smell eleven people” Gajeel confirmed as they Lia stopped telling them they were close now._

_“Okay you three” Lia turned to her guild mates and Raine grapping their hands in hers, she had Gajeel and Juvia’s hand in her left and Eiran’s in her right. While Gajeel and Juvia were confused, Eiran knew what she was doing._

_“Body enchant: Celero…” She said as she cast her enchantments on the four of them, “Robur! Defendo!”_

_As she let go of their hands, Gajeel moved his hands._

_“My body feels lighter” He stated._

_“Speed, Strength and Defense” She told them counting on her hand “I cast enchantments to help increase them”_

_“Amazing” Juvia stated as Gajeel grinned._

_“Let’s go fight now” He stated._

_“Wait, Lia…” Eiran stated as he turned to her, he was getting used to waiting to see what plan she had._

_“Alright, Juvia, Raine and I will go in first and handle the 10 weak mages” Lia told them “Reduce the numbers so we can focus on the main issue”_

_“Oi aren’t you forgetting someone!” Gajeel shouted at her before she looked at him, he was surprised to see the different calculated look in her eyes._

_“We need to know who we’re exactly dealing with” Lia told him “Raine and I by far have the lowest magical energy, while you and Eiran have the most, Juvia is in between, we’ll find out what we’re dealing with before you guy interfere the better grasp we have the quicker we’ll finish the mission”_

_End of flashback_

So Eiran and Gajeel were both behind the trees waiting for the signal as Raine jumped into the field as well.

She pulled a small orb from her satchel. It was a magenta orb with a rune on it.

“Bearer of the rune of Eihwaz, Ullr…” Raine said as the orb started glowing “I summon thee”

Magic swirled in front of them before a man appeared. He had had wolf ears, wolf tail, green hair that was braided and reached mid back and brown eyes. he was wearing a brown leather long sleeved top and brown leather pants and boots reaching his knees, and on his back was a bow and a dagger tied to his belt.

“Please help me!” Raine told the man

“Anything for my little Raine” Ullr stated in a doting father voice making the girl blush.

“Ullr!” Raine called embarrassed as he shot a rain of arrows at the wizards.

“You again girlie!” one of the mages said to Raine smirking “You never learn do you!”

Raine grit her teeth as she pulled her chakrams and ran at the man, she slashed the blade too fast for him to react.

“Don’t underestimate me!” She told him as she dodged a fire spell aimed at her and kicked the mage with a roundhouse kick, she stopped to see the man she slashed was standing again, putting her facing two wizards including the one she just kicked, who was massaging his chin where she kicked him.

Juvia was easily standing there using her water lock to trap the four enemies she faced and watched as they began to fall unconscious.

Ruosir didn’t respond to the battle just narrowed his eyes at Lia as she teleported to get away from an attack, she appeared behind the mage who attacked her and used her explosion to send him flying.

Ruosir smirked “What luck?” He muttered to himself.

“stay in one place!” One of the men screamed at Lia as she appeared behind them, the two got ready for her to aim her explosion so one of them put up an earth wall.

Lia smirked “Bad idea!” Lia shouted so he could hear, she walked up to the wall resting her palm against it “Exploding solids is easier and more effective!”

The men inside were shocked and their eyes widened. “Explosion!” As the dust cleared Lia was glad to see the two down for the count.

Raine faced the two, with her chakram in her hands, she threw the two blades at them as they rotated like boomerang, the men crouched to avoid it, but she quickly crouched with her hand on the ground.

“Rune cast: Isa! Hold!” She shouted causing the ground to be covered in Ice as it froze the three. “Too easy”

The three girls turned to face the strongest mage who stood smirking with crossed arms like he was waiting for them.

_Flashback_

_“Part 2 of the plan is facing the strong mage or as you call him Raine the demon” Lia told them “The three of us will face him off first, I want to test his ability to absorb magic Raine told us about”_

_End of flashback_

“I have been longing for a good meal!” Ruosir stated as he licked his lips.

“Magic missile: Fire!” A few of the fireballs hit went for him but he just raised his hand and her magic seemed to be absorbed in a twister like motion.

“Thanks for the appetizer” He told Lia who narrowed her eyes.

Ruosir’s eyes though turned to Raine and Ullr who stood side by side. “I can’t believe you’re brave enough to face me after what happened last time!” He chuckled

“Why did you let me live?” Raine asked him with clenched fists as Ullr gripped his bow tightly.

“Isn’t it obvious?!” He asked like he was on the verge of cracking up in laughter “I wanted to see your face when you watch all your village, all the people you care about die, and when you realize they died because you were weak…you would beg for me to kill you” He cracked up in laughter as Raine gabbed at him.

On the other hand, the four Fairy Tail wizards were livid.

“Are you really enjoying this?” Lia asked the mage quietly as he stopped laughing and smirked

“Well what’s more fun than possibly seeing the weak suffer?” He asked Lia who looked up with a dark glare and his smirk increased “That’s the look…”

“Water slicer!” Juvia yelled as multiple blades of water headed for him, but he just raised his hand and absorbed the attacks.

Lia teleported behind him “Body enchant: Crumble!” But his other hand gripped her wrist as she felt her magic being stopped before the spell could take effect.

“Slow” He sang in a teasing tone, as Lia just gripped his arm with the hand he held.

“Crumble!” She casted again this time succeeding before he threw her away, she teleported to a standing position.

As Raine and Ullr appeared beside Ruosir, Ullr had abandoned his bow to the dagger, they both tried slashing at the man who kept dodging, even though their speed were nothing to scoff at, Ruosir just smirked easily hands in pockets as he kept dodging.

“Juvia!” Lia called to the water mage as they both gathered their magic. “Explosion!”

“Water Nebula!” Juvia yelled at the same time, Ruosir just raised his hands absorbing the two attacks, easily as he dodged the spirit and his mage as well.

Lia decided this was enough for now, more than that and they would be handing him magic for no good reason.

“Now!” Lia yelled.

_Flashback_

_“Part 3 is when you guys join in” Lia told them “A full out battle, I want to test how far his magic goes and if it really can just absorb magic, every magic has a weakness, so we just have to figure his. Also at this point, Raine, Juvia and I will support the two of you from behind since you two are better at close combat. From here we’ll deal with things at they come”_

_End of flashback_

“Alright, Diamond Gauntlets!” Eiran appeared above the demon, unlike the other two he was used to Lia’s enchantment, so he had used his new speed easily appearing above the Ruosir, with his hands getting covered in diamond and aimed a punch.

“About time! Iron Dragon’s club” Gajeel shouted as his hand transformed into a large iron club that he aimed at Ruosir.

He stopped the two easily with his hands and absorbed the magic in the crystal and iron causing them to crumble, as he ended holding Eiran’s and Gajeel’s fists.

Lia teleported behind him, with Juvia in front of him and Raine on the side with Ullr pulling his bow’s string.

“Rune cast: Kaunaz! Beam!” Raine yelled as she fired a fire beam at him, while Ullr fire a few arrows.

“Water Nebula!” Juvia yelled as two columns of water appeared, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushed against him.

“Explosion!” Lia yelled and surprisingly he got hit by the attacks. He quickly threw Eiran who flipped in the air and landed on his feet, and Gajeel who just skid to a halt on his feet.

Ruosir appeared in front of Raine and Ullr, as the spirit moved in front of Raine to protect her. Ruosir just gripped Ullr and absorbed his magic. “Spirits make the greatest meals!”

“Ullr!” Raine called as the spirit started fading.

“I am sorry Raine!” Ullr said quietly before fading.

“Water Nebula!” Juvia yelled but Ruosir easily absorbed her magic. Raine was quick to react and slashed at him but he jumped back. Before he ran at Juvia, tried punching her but the attack passed through as her body turned to water.

“Interesting…” He mulled but turned around to block Eiran and Gajeel, both who aimed for a punch. “Can’t a man have a meal in peace!”

Lia watched in the background trying to connect the dots and figure his magic’s weakness.

“So Black steel and…Midas, right?” Ruosir asked as he fought with Eiran and Gajeel both who opted for hand to hand combat, as they exchanged attacks with Ruosir, who was skilled himself.

Midas coming from the king that had the ability to turn what he touches to gold, in Eiran’s case crystal.

Raine was about to use her magic but Lia teleported beside her and stopped her, without saying anything she kept watching.

Gajeel and Eiran jumped back. “Water lock!” Juvia stated she had signaled them to get away before she held the mage in her water ball.

“Crystallization!” Eiran stated as he turned the water sphere to crystal with a base to the ground. A crack appeared in the crystal and the crystal completely broke. Ruosir ran at Juvia with surprising speed.

“You’re getting annoying” He told her before grapping her shoulder “Now go to sleep and give me your power…” He cast the same spell he used on the villagers on her causing her to scream before she fell to the ground.

“Juvia!” Lia and Eiran called, while Eiran and Gajeel jumped at the mage to get him away from Juvia, Lia teleported beside her. She sat on her knees before pulling Juvia’s head on her lap, it was the same magic deficiency syndrome, Raine came to their side as Lia handed Juvia to her.

“Stay out of the fight and watch over her” Lia told the pinkette who nodded.

“What did you do to her?” Gajeel asked the mage angrily as Ruosir seemed to be getting his power back.

“You must have seen my work at the village” He told them with a smirk “It’s my magic to absorb all forms of magic, it comes with the price if I don’t feed for a while it would kill me and recently I have lost the source I fed on so I resorted to these villages” He told them before he grinned “But I have to say this is more fun, oh the desperate faces… the tears… the begging… my old source never did those”

They were sick of this man, Lia though furrowed her eyebrows, something was nagging her but she didn’t know what.

As Gajeel and Eiran stood with their hands clenched. Before they ran at him again, this time though he jumped back and put his hands beside each other, as Lia felt it her eye widened and in a fraction second she appeared beside the boys raising her hands towards Ruosir.

“Disappear!” He said as the black magic circle appeared in front of him and a beam of magic headed for them.

“Destroy!” She yelled as an orange with red tainted magic circle appeared in front of her hands as the magic beam came at them. Even with the spell getting destroyed, the pressure from it they could feel, Lia’s hair rustled behind her, as the other stood behind her.

She gritted her teeth trying to stop the beam till it died down, she fell to her knees panting.

Ruosir landed on the ground standing. “Oh you ruined my fun!” Ruosir said with a smirk “Did I forgot to mention, I can release magic as well as absorb it?”

Eiran narrowed his eyes, Lia was using too much magic, first her scouting, then enchanting five people and then the fight, now this. At this rate…

Lia pushed herself to stand even though she was breathing hard, she looked at Ruosir with a smirk. “I figured his trick…” Lia whispered to Gajeel and Eiran

“About time!” Eiran told her although he smiled.

“His hands” Lia told them “His magic whether absorbing or releasing, comes from his hand, he can’t absorb magic in the air or control it in anyway with his magic, even with Juvia he touched her shoulder before he absorbed her magic”

“I get it now!” Gajeel grinned “Gehee”

“We’ll keep him occupied!” Eiran said as he and Gajeel walked forward, and ran at the mage, the exchanged melee attacks with him again, before Gajeel grabbed his arms and pushed him downwards, Eiran appeared behind him. 

 “Crystal Hail!” He yelled as shards of crystal formed and rained down on Ruosir who got hit by the shards.

“Iron Dragon’s Roar” He shouted After gathering Magic Power in his mouth, he fired it at point blank before letting go of Ruosir who was thrown back.

Ruosir Hit a few trees breaking them before he came to a halt. Lia appeared behind him. “You’re not the only one that learned to gather magic particles” She said deciding to try a new spell she put her hands in front of her “Magic Burst!” A beam of energy appeared from her hands aimed at Ruosir who was hit by the full force. “Raine!”

“Rune cast: Kaunaz! Ball!” She yelled with a wood piece in her hands, fireball headed straight for Ruosir as he got hit.

He fell to the ground, as he stood Eiran appeared in front of him, he punched consecutive punches, before kicking him the stomach as he was thrown backwards.

“Iron Dragon’s Sword” Gajeel changed his hand into a sword and started to slash at Ruosir’s back.

Lia meanwhile appeared beside Eiran. “Lia, do you have enough magic?” Eiran asked her

 “You bet!” She said as she understood what he meant and grabbed his hand, standing beside him.

“Unison Raid…” They both chanted together “Crystal Hail Explosion!”

Crystal shards rained around Ruosir, as Gajeel quickly jumped back, before they started exploding around him.

AS they stood waiting for the dust to clear, Lia who was beside Eiran pushed him out of the way as Ruosir’s punch hit her before he pulled her and he smirked.

“Time to eat!” Before they knew it, Lia screamed in agony.

“Lia!” Eiran called, Ruosir threw Lia to the side but was caught by Gajeel who put her to the ground although she was unconscious, although he felt her back generate some heat which confused him slightly.

Raine watched from the back wide eyed, all that damage and he somehow still stood, and two of the Fairy Tail mages were down now, could they even beat him.

“That was delicious!” Ruosir commented licking his lips, as Gajeel narrowed his eyes, Eiran glared with a dark look.

Eiran appeared above him and landed a kick from above, Ruosir hit the ground as a crater formed from the force. Ruosir gripped Eiran’s leg and attempted to throw him, although the latter just moved his weight on his hand, and threw the demon into the trees instead.

“Crystal Lance” Eiran said as the crystal like beams hit Ruosir before he appeared in front of him “Crystal shackles” Shackles appeared around Ruosir and pulled him to ground. He struggled against them since they tied his arms with no way for him to move his hands.

Gajeel extended his iron club hitting the demon while Eiran surrounded his hand in crystal gauntlets and started punching Ruosir, his punches were stronger from before Ruosir could feel the difference.

Eiran gripped Ruosir by the neck, before crashing him on the ground, and started punching him, Ruosir kept attempting to block, but he couldn’t stop the angry Fairy Tail wizard.

Eiran stood as he looked at the somehow still conscious Ruosir.

They were all shocked as Lia appeared behind Ruosir though she was shaking. “Like I would let something silly like that stop me” She said as Ruosir’s eyes widened “Explosion!” The explosion hit full force stronger than ever before like Lia was drawing her magic from somewhere else. As the dust cleared and Ruosir was unconscious on the ground, Lia smiled as she started to fall herself, although Eiran appeared beside her and caught her.

“Idiot!” He whispered to the unconscious female as he felt the heat radiating off the seal on her back.

Eiran looked at the unconscious Ruosir with his tattered shirt, and his eyes narrowed when he noticed the guild mark on his chest, it was a curved seven inside a Heptagon, it was the mark of Eptá Amartíes.

“What happened?” Juvia asked waking up as Raine was surprised to see the girl waking up already as she blinked and stared at the destroyed area.

“You missed the fight!” Gajeel told her as he walked up to the water mage, Eiran carrying the unconscious Lia walked up to them “She’s not waking up?”

“No, it’s expected The seal is reacting to the fact she used too much magic or more like that the last of her magic was taken by that guy”

“Seal?” Juvia asked

“Not my story to tell” He said sighing as he started walking with Lia in his arms. “Just ask she’s not really keeping it a secret.”

Raine looked at the mages and at the fallen dark mages before she cried. “Thank you” The Fairy Tail mages turned to her “Thank you!” Eiran and Juvia smiled while Gajeel just placed his arms behind his head.

They tied up the 11 mages, taking extra precaution with Ruosir, and dragged them back to the village, Although Gajeel pulled the rope literally dragging them. They had picked up their bags from where they had left them in the forest as they made it back to the village.

As soon as they arrived at the village Raine ran towards the infirmary, and headed for her brother.

“Sis?” A voice whispered so Raine looked towards her brother to find him awake, her eyes widened. “What happened?”

“Sol?” Her voice shook as he started sitting up, she pulled him into a hug crying. “You’re okay! You really are okay!”

“What happened sis?” He asked confused. Around them all of the ill were getting up, so happy tears were flowing from the family members.

 


	11. Time Travel

Juvia sat beside the unconscious Lia while Eiran and Gajeel handed he dark mages to the rune knights who had arrived at the village. It was still noon of the next day after the battle, while Juvia and all the villagers who were affected by that spell had already woken up and were recovering steadily, with Juvia already completely recovered since she wasn’t affected for long, Lia still laid feverish.

Juvia sighed as she changed the wet sheet on Lia’s forehead, while the unconscious woman breathed heavily.

Another thing that surprised Juvia and Gajeel was despite everything, they weren’t injured or even bruised from the fighting, Eiran explained that it was Lia’s enchantment, her defense enchantment was one of her strongest spell, it would take a lot of force to break.

“Good riddance” Eiran stated as he handed the mages to the rune knights, beside him was Gajeel with his arms crossed. All of the mages were complaining except for the one from eptá amartíes, who seemed calm like he didn’t mind going to jail.

They did manage to get his name, Ruosir, surprisingly he was happy to give it to them, Eiran was sure this guy was a nut job, then again he was from eptá amartíes, a guild from the Balam alliance, which made possible they would try and break him out. He did warn the rune knights about him, and there wasn’t much he could do about the guy now.

“Well this mission is over and done with…” Gajeel said crossing his hands as they both walked back. 

After they made it back, the village had cheered for them and everyone was thanking them and the chief tried to reward them, but they refused, after all it wasn’t really an official job, it was a request by their guild master.

“We should pack up and leave by tomorrow” Eiran stated as Gajeel looked at him.

“With ginger still unconscious?” He asked as Eiran nodded

“It’s better if we take her back” Eiran told him sighing “Porlyusica is the only one that can help her get better heal quicker, the other option is letting her rest…but it would take some time before she wakes up”

A kid ran straight into Gajeel “Watch it kid!” Gajeel told him before the kid caught with his friends apologizing.

“Well at least the place is livelier now” Eiran commented, before a kid stopped in front of him, as Eiran recognized him.

Lia was lost in the fever induced dream, not that she minded it. She stood at the door back in the guild hall, leaning against the railing as she stared at everyone, Gray and Natsu were fighting again while Erza was too busy eating a piece of cake to break them apart.

Lucy and a seventeen-year-old Lisanna shook their heads at the boys, while Juvia blushed reminding Gray about his clothe causing him to freak-out.

Happy just ate his fish, while cheering Natsu every now and then, Elfman watched as he said something about being a man. Mira was walking around waiting.

Levy was laughing at Jet and Droy while Gajeel beside her didn’t look amused by it. Cana held a beer jug talking to Venus who sat at the same table, with Macao and Wakaba grinning and teasing the elder girl.

To another side, was Evergreen who was posing for Reedus as he drew her, while Bickslow and Freed sat at the bar beside them was Laxus as well, as he talked to Makarov, even next to him was Gildarts, who was talking with Eiran.

 

“Why are you just standing there?” Someone asked as Lia turned to look at the older woman, orange hair gathered in the neat bun and the familiar brown eyes as she leaned beside her and stared at the guild. “You should join in on the fun”

For some reason a sad voice added ‘While it lasts’, Lia shook her head to clear away that voice.

Lia shrugged, she felt content with watching from here, like if she joined the entire serenity, even though loud ruckus were coming from the fighting fire and ice mage, would break.

A loud barking from behind her made her shriek and flip over the railing ungracefully as she landed on her backside, she looked at where she thought she heard the voice come from but there was nothing there.

“Mom!” Lia said glaring at the said woman who was just barely holding in her laughter.

“You make it too easy, Lia!” Sophia told her, she had what little illusion magic she knew to scare Lia, using the face Lia feared dogs.

While Sophia was holding in her laughter, Lia’s loud shriek and ungraceful landing had attracted the eyes of the guild as most of them laughed at her.

“It’s not funny!” She said pouting as she crossed her arms.

“I am pretty sure it is” Eiran said laughing, although he stopped and everyone’s laughs turned on him when he ended up half buried in the floor. “LIA!”

She laughed at him, she had changed the floor into clay before turning it back again after he was buried up to his chest.

“It won’t last forever” A voice said from behind her as Lia turned to look to see it was her mother who was standing right behind her, Lia looked around her confused as everything and everyone disappeared.

“What…” Lia whispered confused “Everyone…”

She gasped as she found herself in some sort of temple, she guessed based on the walls which was covered in different runes and were made of stone that looked old and cracked. On the ground right under her was a giant magic circle, and both her and her mother stood right in the middle.

She bit her lip, clenching and unclenching her fists as terror filled her for some unknown reason.

“Unless you remember, Lia!” Sophia called startling Lia, as she felt her head pulsing as a headache grew “Lia! Lia!”

“Lia! Lia!” Eiran shook the girl, he guessed it was a nightmare that had caused her to start crying while still unconscious, so despite knowing she needed the rest and that she might not even respond to him, he decided to try and wake her up.

It was night and as he told Juvia and Gajeel they should rest, so they would be able to leave tomorrow, he stayed beside Lia, he was glad that her fever had went down a couple of hours ago.

It wasn’t the first time he had seen her seal react, but it didn’t mean he didn’t worry, on the other hand he doesn’t ever remember her crying while like this.

His eyes widened as she opened her eyes and started breathing heavily, he didn’t expect her to actually wake up.

Lia took rigid breaths as her blurred eyes started adjusting to the dimly lit room, tile she made out Eiran staring back at her.

She still had a headache and her throat was dry and the soreness in her body wasn’t helping either.

Eiran threw himself back into the chair sighing and muttering something Lia couldn’t make out. She pushed herself into a sitting position despite her body complaining.

She wasn’t wearing her clothes from before instead she was wearing a long sleeved wide shirt and she could feel the fabric rom long pants over her legs.

Eiran watched her as she put a hand to her head, while still silent, he figured that whatever she was dreaming of must have shook her.

“It was just a nightmare” He assured her as he moved to sit beside her on the bed “just a bad dream”

“It wasn’t bad…It was…” Lia started saying shakily before taking a deep breath “I don’t know what it was. How long was I out for?”

“Surprisingly just a day” He told her making her raise an eyebrow.

“It’s surprising” She agreed and figured they were still in the village considering the room “So what happened while I was out?”

“Nothing big” He shrugged “Although I did have an interesting conversation with Raine. Her brother Sol came to me this morning and He asked about his sister joining Fairy Tail and took me to talk to her.” Lia had a suspicion what the end was and smiled.

“That would be the second time we come back with members from a job” Lia told him shaking her head “Master might just be glad he built the large guild if we keep this up”

It was the afternoon as the four Fairy Tail mages along with Raine and her brother Sol stood near the road leaving the village, a cart was waiting for them and a lot of the villagers had come to see them off and thank them again, with the village chief in the front.

Gajeel and Juvia were surprised to see Lia up and okay the next day, but was glad she was okay although Gajeel more of stated that he was just glad they wouldn’t have to carry her.

Lia had spent some time mediating and recovered her magic just enough to get herself moving again and to change her clothes back to the ones she came to the village wearing.

The four of them watched Raine and Sol faced the villagers.

“So it’s time for you to head out again?” The chief stated as he stared at the two of them “Be careful you too and take care” He started tearing and soon everyone in the village were engulfing the two in hugs and saying goodbyes.

Even as they rode off, they kept waiving back at the people in the village. It was the second time leaving for Raine but it was still as hard. She looked back at her little brother and they both grinned at each other looking forward to what was waiting for them.

On their way back nothing interesting happened, Lia and Raine talked as Lia assured the latter about the guild and told her about some of the people in the guild, at the mention of Gray, Juvia jumped into the conversation.

Sol was intrigued by the different kinds of magic, as Eiran took the job of showing him different small status of crystal. Gajeel did try and join up using his metal when Eiran provoked him but that didn’t end well.

The subject of Lia’s seal didn’t come up though.

They made it back to the guild by the next morning, Raine and Sol both stood awed as they stared at the guild, who was somewhat quiet given that the troublemakers were still on their mission.

“We’re back Mira!” Eiran greeted as He, Juvia and Gajeel walked towards the bar. Lia was still beside Raine giving the pinkette a chance to snap out of it.

“Welcome back” Mira greeted.

“Lia!” Venus ran towards the older woman hugging her “Welcome back!”

Lia hugged the young girl back chuckling.

Juvia though pushed past the two guys.

“Is Gray not back yet?” She asked worriedly as Mira replied they weren’t the water mage was crying as the guild almost flooded.

 Makarov looked towards Eiran.

“It was a success” He told him “A tough battle, it was the work of a mage from Eptá amartíes leading a bunch of mages from a smaller dark guild and…Lia’s seal acted again” Makarov frowned as the said girl walked with the pinkette in tow.

“Gramps, this is Raine Forelight and her little brother Sol” Lia introduced “She was hoping to join the guild.”

He looked at the girl who was blushing slightly.

“Please allow me to join” Raine asked a she bowed nervously.

“Of course” Makarov grinned as she stood up smiling “Welcome to Fairy Tail!”

Eiran immediately sat at the bar and chuckled as he watched the guild flock around an embarrassed Raine.

“We’ve been getting lots of new people lately” Makarov stated while he drank

“Helps the family grow” Eiran sat there watching the scene

“So how did it go exactly?” Makarov asked wanting to know the details, Eiran started telling him.

Mira approached her and Raine got her Fairy Tail mark on her right upper arm in pink.

Sol was saved by Lia as she took him to side noticing Romeo was sitting in the guild.

“Romeo this is Sol, He’s Raine’s little brother” Lia introduced them, before she noticed the thunder tribe were back and started heading towards them “Have fun you two” Venus joined the two boys.

Venus wore a sleeveless frilly dress easily showing the Fairy Tail green mark on her left shoulder.

The day passed in welcome celebration for the Forelights, as they got to talk to the people around. They were confused when she told them she was a Rune spirit mage.

Lia had them stay at her house till they managed to get a place of their own, at least her house was lively now, and she did end up hearing a lecture from Makarov about using too much magic, she had made a mental note to get back at Eiran for snitching on her.

Especially since she was forced to go to Porlyusica, who kept insulting her and cursing humans for ‘their stupidity to get themselves in trouble’.

The next day, was turned to another party too, when team Natsu had returned they had another new member with them as well, Wend Marvel, the sky dragon slayer and Carla who was a cat like Happy.

“It’s a party everyday” Lia stated laughing, Raine was beside her smiling as she stared at the ruckus, they had spent the morning, registering Sol for school. “Come on, I will introduce you to those guys.”

The day was another fun for them, Raine and Lucy became quick friends and somehow surprisingly Raine had managed to make friends with thunder tribe, although Evergreen kept teasing the poor girl, who was easy to make blush.

Venus was glad there was another girl her age around, although she and Wendy were different, Venus was more confident for one.

Lia sat at the bar happy to see Venus, Raine and Wendy getting along with the people in the guild.

During the next few days, Raine and Wendy went on jobs, Raine tagged along with Lia, Eiran and surprisingly with the thunder tribe on different missions.

Although Raine did seem to be getting along with Freed, for once he had someone he could talk to about his runes.

Venus and Wendy started tagging together too, although both had yet to take any big missions and just stuck to jobs in magnolia.

Although today, while Lia was in the guild archives cleaning it, she kept thinking what hit her to make her think going with team Natsu on a job was a good idea.

“Geez! Why do I have to do this?” Lucy complained while standing on the ladder flailing.

“You’ll get hurt if you keep moving around.” Happy warned from the ground as Lia kept one reading the book in her hand instead of putting it away like she was supposed to.

“Besides that, I can clearly see your panties.” Gray noted blushing

“Don’t look” Lucy was quick to hold her skirt from him

“It’s not like we have a choice, since we accidentally destroyed so much of the town.” Erza told them “At the very least, we should be grateful we only have to clean the archive”

“It was you guys who destroyed everything!” Lucy retorted to the red head

“What happened, happened, let’s just get the cleaning over” Lia stated although her eyes never lift the book as she flipped pages

“Help clean instead of read!” Lucy retorted to her before turning to Natsu who was still staring at her “How long are you going to keep staring at my panties?”

“Something’s not right.” Natsu stated thoughtfully

“There’s a lot to do. Get to it” Erza stated “You too Lia”

“Fine” Lia closed the book a put it on the shelf

“Natsu, Where’s your scarf?” Happy asked flying as he handed Lia the book in his hand for her to put on the shelf.

“That’s it!” Natsu pointed “Maybe I left it upstairs… I’m really spacing out today.”

“I’ve noticed that.” Lucy stated “Hey Natsu, how did you get that scar?” looking at the scar on Natsu’s neck

“Now that you mention it, I don’t remember.” Gray stated, Lia started thinking about it

“Me neither” Erza agreed

“Natsu, could it be something that you don’t want to remember?” Happy asked as Natsu’s face turned terrified and started shaking in the corner.

“I don’t want to bring back those memories.” Natsu said

“Natsu’s all depressed now!” Happy said surprised

“I remember that day” Lia stated “We never did see that guy again”

“That guy is a demon!” Natsu said “I’ve never seen such a horrible guy, ever!”

Erza, Gray and Lucy were surprised there was someone who actually scared Natsu. Lucy started falling as they all jumped to catch her and ended up hitting each other, Lia ended up beside Erza on top of Natsu in the pile.

One of the book fell and ended up open, they were shocked when it started glowing.

“What’s that?” Gray wondered

“The book…”

“…is shining!” Lucy finished Erza’s sentence

“We need to get away!” Lia stated but before they could react the light got too bright as the magic surrounded them.

When the light faded they stared at the book, which was the only one around, Lia look around them to find they were in the middle of the street.

“What was that?” Erza asked

“Huh?” Lucy wondered

“W-we’re…outside?” Natsu wondered.

“That’s not everything, look!” Happy called pointing behind them, they stared with shock at the guild building which was the old building.

“The guild looks like it was years ago!” Natsu shouted

“What the hell is going on here?” Gray asked

Lia sensed something that made her eyes widen.

“Hide, now!” She pushed them in a line as Erza held the book, till they were behind a building.

“Why?” Natsu asked

“I sensed you guys” She told them looking at the guild door which confused them even more

“Someone’s coming out!” Lucy noted staring at the guild door as everyone’s attention moved towards it.

A kid Erza, Natsu and Gray came out shocking everyone but Lia who had already sensed them.

“So there’s two of you today?” the younger Erza asked

“I alone should be enough!” The younger Natsu complained

“I should be saying that!” the younger Gray retorted

“Today I will for sure…” The younger Natsu ran at Erza

“…beat Erza!” the kid Gray stated running as well as they both were about to attack Erza

The younger Erza ended beating the two in one hit, as the Gray and Natsu beside Lia sweat dropped at their younger selves.

“W-what’s this?”  Lucy wondered confused “A younger Erza, Natsu and Gray.”

“Could it be that we…” Happy started

“Huh? What’s it?” Lucy asked

“have been sent back into the past?!” Happy finished as Lia nodded

“That would be the best explanation!” Lia agreed

“What’s this? Are we done already?” The younger Erza asked the fallen boys

“The past?!” Lucy wondered “There’s no way…”

“There are ways, they’re just rare” Lia stated “besides messing with time is too dangerous”

“What so you think you’re doing to my younger self?” Natsu and Gray asked angrily Erza as Lia sweat dropped at the two.

“Wha…They’re so carefree!” Lucy stated

The shocked Erza suddenly looked fondly at the scene.

“I still remember this day.” She stated “Get up. Stand on your feet. My younger self would say such things.” Gray and Natsu started watching the scene fondly too.

“10 jewels it turns violent” Lia whispered to Happy

“Aye” He replied back agreeing

The younger Erza turned to the fallen two before kicking them “Get up! Stand on your feet!”

“Called it!” Lia said

“That’s not how you remembered it at all!” Gray and Natsu complained to Erza who blushed.

As they watched the younger Erza chase around Natsu and Gray angrily about her eaten cake.

“Everybody is so cute!” Lucy noted

“Ever since we were little, Erza’s always been aggressive.” Natsu said

“Had you forgotten that?” Gray asked as Happy cheered the younger Natsu.

“This isn’t the time for reminiscing.” Erza said “We need to find a way to get back to our own world”

“time” Lia corrected

“Why? I think it’s fine. Let’s just look around a bit” Natsu said

“Fine by me.” Gray agreed

“You idiots! Haven’t you ever heard of time paradoxes?” Erza asked as Lia’s eyes widened when she sensed someone else coming.

Erza stopped explaining as They all were surprised when a younger Lia came out of the guild, holding a letter and blushing.

She had her shoulder length hair in a side ponytail and wore a knee length red summer dress with a short sleeved blue jeans jacket along with sandals.

She passed beside the fighting trio without even noticing them there, which actually caused them to stop.

“Is that you Lia?” Lucy asked but didn’t get a reply, they all looked towards Lia and sweat dropped when they found her depressed.

“I remember this day” She stated gloomily.

“What’s a time paradox?” Happy asked as they went back to the subject by the time Lucy finished explaining they looked around them to find everyone but Erza and Lia gone.

“Those guys…I didn’t think they’d be this stupid!” Erza bellowed “Lucy, go and find them! Lia and I’ll stay here and decipher this book.”

“Y-yea! I’ll get going.” Lucy said as she started walking away before she was pulled back by Erza and forced into a bunny costume before she herself changed into a cat costume.

Erza explained those were the only two costumes she could pull in this timeline.

“What about Lia?” Lucy asked as they sweat dropped at the still depressed girl.

“this is the day…of all the days it had to be this one…” Lia was muttering to herself as Lucy just went to find the boys.

Lucy stared fondly at the guild, noting first a younger Macao and Wakaba, then a younger Mirajane who had jumped on the said men’s heads. The younger Elfman and Lisanna approached Mira as well.

Lucy’s attention then turned to the younger Cana and Levy, before noting the birth of team shadow gear.

Her attention then turned to the teenage Laxus and Eiran as they were playing cards.

“This is boring.” Laxus noted as Eiran was starting to agree, putting his cards down. Laxus noticed wadded paper “Maybe I’ll go mess with Natsu”

“Too late he’s on the run from Erza” Eiran noted sighing

Lucy was surprised when the master appeared behind her, before he pulled her into the guild.

By sundown, the guild doors opened as woman with her orange hair in a pun walked into the guild.

“Oh Sophia you’re back!” Enno noted “We weren’t expecting you back so soon”

“Well I managed to finish it quicker than expected” She stated before she noticed the huddled men by the bar “What’s going on?”

“A bunny girl came and you can imagine how all the males went crazy” Enno told her rolling her eyes “with master at the lead”

Sophia held the bridge of her nose, they couldn’t behave themselves at all. She walked towards the bar, as the guys made way as soon as they noticed her for her.

“Master, this isn’t the place for this!” Sophia told the shorter man, as Lucy noticed the woman and immediately noticed the resemblance with Lia.

Outside in the tent on the side of the road sat Erza and Lia who had finally snapped out of it as they tried translating the book.

More like Erza gave up and Lia was the one trying. What had snapped her out of it was sensing her mother, so she moved her attention to the book as they were noticed by the younger Erza, Erza started talking to her younger self, before coming back.

Lia stood up by evening shocked after understanding the book. “We’re in trouble!” She told Erza. “We need to find everyone now!”

They started running in town, they found Lucy and explained the situation before they eventually found Gray and Happy although Erza took a more violent approach and threw the book at them with enough force to knock them to the ground.

“I don’t think you needed to do that” Lia said sweat dropping, noting to never go on a mission with them again.

“What? Natsu’s not with you?” Lucy asked

“Natsu is still by the riverbank.” Gray informed them “What’s with those costumes”

“This is bad!” Lia noted “We’re almost out of time”

“We need to find Natsu and Fast!” Lucy said “If we don’t, we won’t be able to get back to our own time!”

The younger Lia was walking by the riverside gloomily, she had gathered all her courage earlier this morning to confess to the guy she had a crush on, he was a friend she had made who worked with his father at the book shop. He had turned her down, stating that even though they were friends, he wouldn’t be able to date a mage.

She had figured he thought them too vulgar, lots of people thought that how mages were, so she had decided to take a walk to clear her head.

She didn’t expect though to find Natsu getting attacked by a stranger, “Explosion!” She used her spell to surprise the stranger and push him back.

“LIA!” The crying younger Natsu ran towards her hiding behind her, but when she saw the Strange group of people running towards them, she sensed the huge amount of magic coming from them she took Natsu’s hand and they started running.

Lia along with the others started running towards Natsu, before the jumped on him just as the time ran out.

The younger Lia stopped pulling Natsu when she sensed the huge amount of magic that came and went, she looked back to see the group of people gone.

“What the…” She started before turning to the sniffling Natsu, he was holding a hand to the scratch on his neck, while holding his scarf in the same hand she was holding.

She used her magic to remove part the sleeves on her jacket and made them into a bandage which she tied around his neck.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**In year x784**

“Then Natsu’s scar was made by himself?” Mira asked as they sat at table in the guild, they had made it back safely.

“I guess so.” Gray stated

“How anti-climactic” Lucy said

“But thank goodness we got back.” Happy said

“Yeah, you’re right.” Erza agreed

“And that we didn’t cause any huge change to the past” Lia added

“I wonder why is such a rogue book in the guild?” Erza asked as Lia sweat dropped having an idea who might be behind this book.

“Oh yeah, what happened to the book?” Lucy asked

“I don’t know” Erza said “It was gone when we got back.”

“It’s a onetime use” Lia said “It probably just disappeared since its magic was used up”

“That’s too bad.” Lucy said “That book is really dangerous, but we could have used it to alter the past. Such amazing magic!”

“We don’t need to do that.” Gray said “Because of our past, we have become who we are today. Those times, those moments have made each of us into what we are now.”

“You’re right.” Lucy agreed

“You can actually say some deep stuff” Lia stated

“Okay, guys. Let’s finish cleaning up the storage.” Mira said as Natsu complained.

 


	12. Guild events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to get this chapter out of the way, it’s pretty boring I know but the next one we star Edolas arc :D

Raine and Lia were on a mission right now, they had the job of finding a gang of thieves that were terrorizing a nearby town.

Raine and Lia stood back to back in the warehouse where they found them, they were surrounded by twenty or so men.

“Think you can handle it?” Lia asked Raine, she was trying to have the younger girl be able to depend on herself if she can.

“I think so” Raine replied as she took a light red orb rune from her pouch “Bearer of the rune of Fehu, Freyja I summon thee”

A woman appeared that had the men gawking appeared.  The woman had long black hair, fair skin, black eyes, she had light makeup on and wore a long evening length light red dress, that had a slit on the right that showed her right leg, along with a sweetheart neck cut that showed her chest. Along with red heals.

“To be summoned among those filth” The woman stated sighing with a disgusted look “The things I do for you Raine” Magic gathered around the woman’s hand before waving her hand in an arc. The men were immediately pushed back by an invisible force. Freyja after all possessed Psychic magic.

Lia looked around grinning, Raine had joined the fight and was using her two chakrams to fight. Lia just watched sometimes attacking men who decided to target her, Raine was handling herself and didn’t need Lia’s help.

“Good job” Lia told her once she and her spirit had handled the situation.

“It was nothing” Raine blushed scratching her cheek, while Freyja scoffed.

“Next time summon me somewhere that’s classier” The spirit said before going back to her realm and both Lia and Raine sweat dropped.

In town Venus was skipping around happily a she held a violin case in her hands, she had found a music instrument shop in magnolia and just managed to get a violin after saving money from her jobs.

It was evening as she hummed happily while making her way back to the guild, Wendy was walking beside her along with Carla.

“You really happy about this!” Wendy commented as Venus grinned

“It’s been a long while since I had one!” Venus told her “I love playing with my magic, but the actual thing is so much better!”

“Well, your music is beautiful, don’t you agree Carla?” Wendy said

“I still have ways to go, but…” She then made a pose while pointing forward “My goal is to master all the musical instruments out there!”

“Oh!” Wendy stared at the girl. “I will cheer you on, Venus!”

“What about you Wendy?” Venus turned to the girl “What do you want so much?!”

“umm…I guess I want to find Grandeeny” Wendy told her

“I will cheer you on too, Wendy!” Venus told the girl before they both smiled.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A few days later, everyone gathered in the guild even, Sol and Romeo were there given that it was a day off.

“Listen up, all of you!” Makarov called “As a mage you must never neglect your training! Constantly strive to better your skills and complete the job you have taken on, so as to earn your keep for the days to come; that is our practice. With sunny days there will also come rainy ones. While there will be days where you will fulfill your tasks with ease, there will also be days where you must struggle to succeed.

No matter the case, tomorrow will always come again. And we as mages must continue to proceed forward. This is what makes us mages of Fairy Tail!” He finished raising his hand in the signal known in the guild. As Lia smiled thinking about Laxus, since he was the one to come up with it. All of the guild raised their hands as well.

“All of you have done a fine job this year!” He continued “As a reward for all that hard work, tomorrow is finally the day…the flower appreciation day we’ve all been looking forward to!” Most of the guild cheered “Let’s have a pre-celebration today! Drink up, drink up!”

“Everyone, please keep in mind that the real event is tomorrow, so make sure to take it easy today.” Mira tried reminding them

 “What’d ya mean by drink up cause it’s flower appreciation day?” Cana asked holding a beer barrel. “Aren’t you taking it a little too far?”

“You’re sure one to talk!” Macao stated

“It’s pretty much flower appreciation day all year around for her.” Wakaba added.

“Just leave some for us Cana” Eiran stated laughing as he sat with Macao and Wakaba.

On another table, Lia sat with the thunder tribe.

“Come on, try one drink, at least today” Ever tried to push the Orange head to drink who finally sighed accepting the beer mug from her.

“This might be fun” Bickslow stated. He and Ever were both hoping that Lia would get easily drunk so they could mess with her.

Freed knew if their plans came to pass, Lia would kill them when she was sober.

She drank the thing and it burned her throat slightly. “Actually it’s not so bad”

Raine and Sol both stood at the bar talking with Mira, with the younger boy eventually running of as he and Romeo started playing around.

Venus and Wendy had tagged along with team Natsu for a mission though.

By the end of the day the entire guild was drunk and messing around, Lia did get drunk eventually although with how tolerant she apparently was she lasted longer than Bickslow and Evergreen who were both sprawled on the ground. Eiran ended having to carry her home.

Who the next day woke up with the worst headache.

“Reminder to myself to moderately drink” She noted as she internally cursed the sun for being bright.

Eventually she was dragged out of bed by her excited housemates and the four of them headed to the picnic location.

They were in awe at the beautiful cheery blossom trees. They sat with the thunder tribe along with Eiran who arrived later.

“Beautiful!” Raine, Sol and Venus said as she stared around her while they were eating

“There’s still the rainbow cherry blossom tree tonight you know” Ever stated.

“And now it’s time for our annual flower appreciation bingo competition” Mira stated as they all held their bingo cards, the entire guild cheered.

“We’ve got a grand lineup of prizes for this year too!” Makarov told them “Give it your best shot!”

“Is everybody ready?” Mira asked

“Aye sir” They all replied

And they started the game, none of the people sitting at their mat managed to win in bingo. But it was still a joyful day, Lia was enjoying drinking with the guild and they were surprised at how she could hold.

Venus played them music and even sang along this time, before she and Wendy sat together.

Even Raine felt like she’s been part of the guild for a long while with how everyone had helped her settle in. Although by the end the magnolia rainbow cheery blossom tree somehow ended up on a boat in the canal.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lia and Eiran disappeared from the guild for the next two weeks, the former saying she needed to get back to training and the latter being taken to help her.

Raine ended up eventually moving out after finding a place she can afford, she couldn’t go to fairy hills because she had Sol with her, and was now usually going on missions along with one or entire thunder tribe, sometimes she even tagged along with other members of the guild. Right now, she was away on a mission with Evergreen.

Venus was getting used to things around here, and after asking Lia before she left two weeks ago who happily agreed she was now going to live in their house together and she wasn’t going to move out.

When they did show up at the guild, Lia had her on the bar exhausted while Eiran just drank normally beside her.

“Lia are you okay?” Wendy asked worried as she the woman was almost still.

“Don’t worry, she just exhausted” Eiran informed the younger girl “She was training too hard”

“You really are a monster” Venus whispered as she remembered going against the guy.

“Then shouldn’t she be resting at home?” Carla asked

“She needs to eat after all, here you go Lia” Mira stated as she placed a food plate for the girl who while shaking sat up and started eating. “You really should pace yourself”

“Can’t…remembered…endurance…race…can’t end up…last!” Lia stated words, too tired to form a sentence.

“Race?” Wendy wondered confused as she looked towards Carla and Venus who shrugged.

The next day, all the guild gathered at the park, Lia was back to full energy as she stretched. She was wearing a short sleeved yellow shirt with the fairytail mark on it and knee length track pants and running shoes, with her hair pulled into a ponytail.

Raine was in her regular cloth and so was Eiran, as he stood beside Lia.

Venus and Wendy and Carla stood together a little confused.

“So cool!” Jason, the reporter from sorcerer weekly yelled in the mic “It’s that time of year again! This grand event is here! Fairy Tail’s traditional All-wizards Mandatory participation 24 hours’ road race!”

“Can’t lose this now!” Lia stated as she stood beside Eiran

“Dream on, princess!” Eiran said “There’s no chance you can beat me in this”

They both focused on Jet though who had been winning the race since he had joined the guild.

“Good luck” Lia told them smirking “But you will be eating my dust!”

“Why is everyone so revved up?” Raine asked as she stood beside Freed

“They don’t want to come last” He explained “The last place always gets handed a punishment that’s too scary to describe” seeing the look on his face Raine couldn’t help but be afraid. 

“Quiet everyone!” Master shouted from a stage “All member of Fairy Tail! A wizard is one with both strengths of mind and body! I wish for you to utilize those powers to the utmost in today’s competition!

The rules are simple! You will run as fast as you can from the start line, then here along the appointed course, heading for Mt. Ivor! This year, I have left Wyvern scales at the top of Mt. Ivor! You will take one of these scales and return here within 24 hours!

I won’t accept any dropouts. If you are a Fairy Tail wizard, then you will run the distance, all the way to your next job tomorrow! Furthermore, I am imposing a new regulation this year at the urging of many…Flying magic is forbidden!” both Evergreen and Happy froze “Also to make sure things as fair as possible…Teleportation magic is also forbidden!” Lia froze as Eiran smirked “Other than that, any type of magic is allowed!

And of course, the person who comes in last will face a punishment of which there is nothing scarier on the planet!”

“This new rule isn’t fair” Lia muttered to herself darkly

“I wonder who’s going to be eating who’s dust” Eiran stated smirking

“Now…It’s finally time for the start!” Jason stated through the mic as everyone got ready “Everyone to the start line”

“Ready!” Master stated “Bam!” as soon as he said the magical word Jet ran so fast that everyone behind him flew back.

“Destroy!” Lia used her magic so she wouldn’t get hit and started running herself behind him “Body enchant: Celero!” she ran at a faster rate maybe not as fast as Jet but she already had a head start.

After her was Natsu who was using his fire to push him forward.

“This is not fair” Eiran said as he started running with everyone.

“If all magic is allowed, Rune cast: Dagaz” Raine said holding a piece of wood with a rune on it “Form of the inner spirit” She was now a medium sized pink fox with three tails as she ran past everyone easily eventually making it to fourth place.

“I didn’t know she could do that!” Ever yelled as she tried to keep up.

“Let’s go Wendy!” Venus cheered as the two girls and Carla started running.

By the time they were out of town everyone started to use their magic to make the others fall.

“Crystal shackles!” Eiran yelled as he punched the floor managing to capture the legs of a few members as they floor planted and he went past them.

Being at the front both Jet and Lia we’re out of range for the others to use magic on them, on the other hand Raine was caught in Gray’s ice floor as she started sliding and tried to balance herself.

Lia did end up rotating around herself when she was hit by the returning Jet and fell to the ground dizzy. She shook her head and started running again making it to the mountain by sundown.

She picked up the scale and sat down breathing hard.

“Even with my enchantment it’s not any easier” Lia muttered as her legs felt like jelly, I need to rest for a bit.

“Won’t…face…scary…punishment” Raine was back into human and was muttering between breath. She had decided to save the rest of her magic for the trip back.

“Almost there” Eiran stated as he almost reached the mountain after the sun has set.

Lia had come running down the same time he was climbing. “Body enchant: Celero!” She recasted the spell to give her a boost.

It has been 12 hours now since the start and everyone were almost at their limits.

Both Lia and Eiran were side by side now, with Lia’s spell keeping her at normal speed considering her stamina was out of the window.

“Not…gonna…lose…to…you” Lia told him between breath.

“Dream…on…little…sis” He retorted back at her and it was anyone’s guess how they found the energy to bicker.

Erza made it past them but they were to focused on each other to notice.

Raine was in her fox form, running beside Lucy, Gray and Gajeel behind them.

Dawn eventually broke as Lia, Eiran, Gray and Gajeel were competing, while Natsu had went ahead and Raine and Lucy had fallen behind.

Somehow it ended up with Lia, Eiran, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza and Jet competing for first place.

“Come on!” Lia shouted as she pushed herself for last spurt “Body enchant: Celero!” She managed to make it a little past them but they easily caught up, with Erza wearing a bunny suit.

They were all neck to neck, even when Natsu’s magic ran out he kept going.

“Victory is mine!” The seven of them yelled when they were close to the finish line.

That dream went soaring out of the window when Natsu tripped hitting Gajeel and they fell like domino pieces’ inches from the finish line.

“Happy?” Natsu asked surprised as the blue cat ran past them and crossed the finish line taking first place.

They all cheered him while the two dragon slayers and the ice mage were surprised, Erza and Jet were okay with it, when Eiran turned to talk to Lia he noticed she was missing.

“Coming in Second is Lia!” Jason cheered in the mic as Eiran watched surprised as the other five, Raine made it past them in her fox form as well

“Coming in third place is Raine!” He announced

The rest of the guild followed leaving behind the remaining six to the side, although Erza and Eiran were quick to react and cross the line as well.

“I won” Lia told Eiran smugly all she cared about was beating him and not ending up in last place

“Shut up!” He told her a little embarrassed he went from competing for first place to barely making it.

“We should try our best next year!” Venus cheered with Wendy beside her who nodded agreeing.

Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Jet ended crossing the line at the same time, so tied for last place.

They all pitied them when they heard the punishment, while the master looked pleased he had more victims. They did end up trying to run away though.

 


	13. Edolas

A few days later everyone was around the guild, Lia was enjoying a drink at the bar.

“You’ve gotten addicted” Eiran noted

“It’s good” She stated as she put down the jug. She was wearing a red Sheath dress that hug her body and ended at her knees with ankle length black boots, with her hair down.

“Big news!” Max and Warren came shouting through the guild doors. And immediately followed by the ringing of the bells.

“Looks like he’s back” Eiran stated grinning

“At least the shift hasn’t changed” Lia stated smiling “He’s been gone for three years right?”

Eiran nodded. “Think he’ll recognize you?”

“Not a chance he’s as absent minded as you” Lia stated chuckling “Even if he’s my godfather”

Lia’s mother, Sophia and Gildarts were old friends so it wasn’t surprising that when Lia was born, Sophia made the man Lia’s godfather.

“Gildarts!” The entire guild cheered for his return. As Lia and Eiran both went towards the guild doors beside Mira.

“Gildarts? I’ve never met him. Who is he?” Lucy asked as Raine, Venus, Wendy and Carla came as well.

“He’s Fairy Tail’s Strongest wizard” Mira told her

“Wait even stronger than Erza?” The blonde asked

“I’m not even in his league” Erza stated

“How dangerous can this guy get?” Lucy asked.

“I don’t even think if Mira, Erza and I combine our powers that we would come close to him” Eiran stated as Lucy freaked out more.

“I am just glad he came back safe” Lia stated “Especially from a job like that”

“But why the celebration? And what job?” Lucy asked

“It’s like a festival, Carla!” Wendy stated

“Well Fairy Tail always finds a reason to celebrate” Raine stated

“At least it’s more the reason to practice new music” Venus stated happily

“It’s only natural for everyone to celebrate” Mira told them “It’s been about three years since he came back”

“Three years? What was he doing?” Lucy asked

“There are quests more difficult than S class, called SS class.” Mira explained “But there are jobs even above those, called ten-year quests.”

“Ten-year quests?” Lucy wondered

“No one has completed them for more than ten years.” Erza explained “That’s why they’re called ten-year quests.”

“From what I heard he went on an even more difficult one, a 100-years quest, didn’t he?” Lia told her, Erza nodded in confirmation, as Lucy was startled.

“Hundred-year quest?” Lucy asked startled “No one has managed to complete it for a hundred years?!”

“Right.” Erza confirmed

“People don’t usually comeback from this quests alive” Eiran stated hands in pocket “Goes to show how strong he is”

“Magnolia will now change to Gildarts shift!” Came the speaker voices from outside “Residents, please move to the designated areas!”

 “Even so, isn’t this going a bit overboard?” Carla asked as Lia shook her head and chuckled.

“I wonder…” Wendy said

“If you knew the guys you would know precautions were needed.” Eiran told her

“What is Magnolia’s ‘Gildarts shift’ ?“ Lucy asked, as Raine approached as well confused

“You’ll know if you look outside.” Erza told them.

Lucy, Venus, Raine, Wendy and Carla headed outside and they were shocked when they saw the town split, and a path formed straight to the guild entrance.

“Gildarts uses Crash magic” Erza Explained

“One wrong move and we would end up with a full of holes Magnolia” Lia stated chuckling. “And his mind wanders a lot, more when he just came back from a job”

“How much of an idiot is he?” Asked Lucy “So, the entire city was reconstructed with this in mind?!”

“That’s amazing! Isn’t it, Carla?” Wendy asked

“Yes. Amazingly stupid.” Carla replied

“I think it takes mind wandering to a new level” Venus said chuckling

“Well he can’t be a bad guy if everyone’s glad to see him, can he?” Raine wondered

“You’re really excited, Lia!” Freed stated walking beside her as she nodded

“Of course I am!” She retorted as her friends chuckled at her. As the Guild waited for the man and he eventually wandered in. He looked around confused, huffing.

“Gildarts, fight me!” Natsu shouted as he came down.

“Welcome back!” Mira greeted him

“Miss, I was pretty sure there was a guild named Fairy Tail around here…” He said as Lia sweat dropped

“This is it. Oh, and I’m Mirajane.” Mira told him

“Mira?” He questioned “Oh! You’ve really changed!  And wow, the guild is brand-new!”

“Hey, Gildarts!” Eiran called as he and Lia walked towards the older man.

“Eiran, right?” He asked as Eiran nodded “and…” His eyes shifted to Lia

“Lia!” She told him as his eyes widened

“But how…” He asked before shaking his head “Look at you all grown up!” He decided to save the questions for later.

“Welcome back!” She greeted him “You haven’t changed a bit”

“Gildarts!” Natsu called

“Natsu, is it? Been a while!” Gildarts said as Natsu jumped at him

“I told you to fight me!” Natsu shouted, Gildarts rotated him and threw him at the roof.

“Maybe another time!” He replied “There are faces I never seen before…Things sure have changed…”

“Gildarts!” Makarov called him from where he was sitting at the bar

“Oh, Master! Long time no see.” Gildarts greeted

“How did the job go?” He asked him as Gildarts laughed

“No good. It’s impossible for me.” He stated surprising most people, as murmurs rose from everyone.

“It hasn’t been completed for 100 years for a reason” Lia stated as Eiran agreed

“I see. Even you couldn’t handle it?” Master asked

“Sorry, this’ll be bad for our reputation.” Gildarts apologized

“No, I’m just happy you came back safe and sound.” Master replied “You’re the first one I know that’s ever come back from this quest alive.” Causing the man to grin.

“I wanna get some rest, so I’m heading home.” He stated “Man, I’m beat…Natsu! Come to my place later. I’ve brought souvenirs! Now pardon me!” He walked through the guild’s wall as Lia sweat dropped.

Natsu ended up imitating him and destroying the wall as well.

Lia stretched before deciding to go on a job, she ended up picking one that would take about a day.

The next day, everything was going normally, although most of the guild were inside since it was raining heavily, Venus had stayed at home deciding to take the time to practice her magic. Raine sat with the thunder tribe talking.

Eiran and Cana were watching the bar and serving customers, considering the anniversary of Lisanna’s death was coming up so Mira and Elfman both started to head to church.

Although Cana was just drinking while Eiran did the work. “Cana since you volunteered, leave the barrel alone and help” He told the brunette as he rolled his eyes.

Everything was normal to the point where the town and the guild were sucked into the sky.

Lia was walking towards magnolia coming back from the job she went on yesterday; a cloak was around her to shield her from the rain. She stopped when the air went still around her as she sensed the strong magic coming from further ahead. She started running towards Magnolia.

“Body enchant: Celero!” She used her magic to gain speed, before stopping suddenly with her eyes wide.

Where Magnolia was supposed to be was just dust, with bubbles floating around her. Even the rain had stopped in the area. She looked up at where the strange magic she sensed was coming from.

“What the hell happened?” She muttered to herself as she ran into the area trying to find any survivors, stopping once she sensed someone familiar.

Mystogan came into view walking towards her, he looked surprised to see she wasn’t sucked in with the others.

“Mystogan!” She called running towards the mage “What happened?”

The mage had his mask down showing his face.

“The town and the guild were sucked into another world called Edolas” He told Lia, He explained about the other world and how it was like a parallel of this one but magic didn’t flow freely there.

That’s why they made the Anima, a way to suck magic from other world, which is what happened here.

“So everyone has been turned to magic Lacrima and are in another world and their magic will be absorbed for the sake of that world?” She asked him seeing if she got it right “How selfish can you get?” She was annoyed and furious ”How do we save them?”

“Take this first” He told her as he opened a small bottle and threw a red pill towards her, deciding to trust him she swallowed it “It will allow you to use magic in the other world, I am going to send you there through the portal but I will stay here to look for survivors, also I already sent Lucy ahead”

“Alright, I will make sure to locate them and I will find a way to bring them back” Lia said as he held his staff and used his magic on her.

“I am counting on you, Lia…” He said

“Right back at you” She replied as the light surrounded her and she was sent through the portal.

When she opened her eyes, she was on the ground on the top of a cliff. She stood up her cloak from earlier was still wet so she used her magic to pull the water from it.

She was wearing the red tank top along with a light brown leather jacket and long dark brown pants and black ankle length boots, With the brown cloak over them. Checking to find her messenger bag was secured.

“There are really almost no magic in the air” She muttered as she sensed around her “I will have to be careful with my magic” She decided to walk towards where she sensed some people, instead of sensing for magic she was sensing for different particles. It was harder since she wasn’t used to it but with the lack of magic around her, it was the only way.

She did manage to make it into a town eventually, given the town had rundown buildings with dangerous looking people but it was still town.

Another thing she had realized on her way was it was better to hide her face, after all Mystogan who was probably Edolas’s Jellal, would have been considered a criminal in their world considering who Jellal was, so she had no idea who her Edolas self were in this world.  So she made sure her hood was covering her face well as she walked through town, she was looking around her for anything that resembled a bar, if she was sure of anything it was no matter what world, information could be gathered at bars.

She didn’t make it far though, when she was immediately surrounded by three men.

“Oi give us your money and anything you have on you” One of them stated he was the biggest of the three and shadowed easily over her “and we might just be nice enough to let you pass.”

“Since you decided to be so kind as to give me information” Lia stated as she looked up at the man with a glare that surprised him, no one should get in her way when it concerns her friends “I have a few questions, if you answer I might just go easy on you”

The man smirked “A woman, huh? Looks like we’re having ourselves some fun tonight boys” He stated as the other two chuckled.

“Body enchant: Celero! Robur!” She muttered as her body glowed before appearing in front of the man quickly and delivering a punch that sent him flying backwards. The other two froze not believing what happened. “So boys, mind telling me if a magic Lacrima was seen around?”

They shook their head before both of them came at her, Lia dodged without using her teleportation spell. She kicked one of them into the other one.

“I think Eiran would be proud” She muttered in the week he had kidnapped him to help her train she had focused on her physical strength and hand to hand combat, which was the last thing she had started training in before the four years. She walked to the bigger guy who had hit a building earlier and was shaking his head to remove the dizziness.

Lia gripped him from the collar of his shirt. “So like I asked have a magic Lacrima appeared anywhere?” She hadn’t noticed her hood was now down as the man stared in fright.

“I don’t know, I am sorry we attacked you, Lady Lia” The man was shaking, Lia came to the conclusion that her Edolas self was probably someone important or someone scary or maybe both. “But if there’s magic it’s most likely in the royal capital”

She let go of him “Do you have a map I can borrow?” The man shook his head “Which direction is the capital?”

“North” He stuttered as he pointed in the said direction as she sighed and walked away, raising her hood. “I am not that scary, the guy wouldn’t hold for a second if he saw Erza” She muttered to herself.

She walked in the said direction, she was glad she still had some water and food with her from what she packed for her job.

She sat in the forest resting and eating a bit to regain her energy. When she felt it she teleported out of the place she was sitting as two knives were stuck in the tree she was sitting at.

“Come out!” She yelled looking in the direction she could sense the person; her hood was still up hiding her identity.

“I really don’t appreciate imposters” The voice said as the person came into view, Lia’s eyes widened. “What are you after pretending to be me?”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

In royal city of Edolas, in the palace.

“Whoa!” Exclaimed one of the three people walking “Check out that giant lacrima!”

“I saw when it got here, Hughes.” Replied the red head, she Edolas’s Erza. “It’s quite pretty, yes.”

“That’s like tens of thousands of Earthland people’s magic!” Hughes said.

“More precisely, one should say, it’s the magical power of about 100 wizards” Replied Sugar boy “Plus a great deal of other living things.”

“Don’t sweat the details, Sugar Boy!” Hughes told him “What I was tryin’ to say was how it was like, whoa!”

“You should learn to speak properly, Hughes” A female voice said startling the said man as the woman stepped out of the shadows in the corridor. She was a tall slender woman, with her blonde hair gathered in side ponytail, with bangs framing the left side of her face while her right she had her bags behind her ear.

She wore a strapless white crop top with a black corset over it, and shoulder metal plates, along with black shorts and thigh plates, and knee length black boots.

Covering the upper part of her face was a masquerade mask showing only her blue eyes showing.

“Don’t scare me like that Venus” Hughes retorted.

Hughes was the captain of the third magic regiment of the royal army. Similarly, Sugar boy was the captain of the fourth magic regiment of the royal army, as well Venus Wintershade was the captain of the fifth magic regiment of the royal army, finally Erza Knightwalker led the second magic regiment of the royal army.

“When I say ‘whoa’, it ain’t like, kinda whoa.” Hughes started again as the four of them started walking “It’s like, whoa whoa.”

“Whoa, indeed.” Sugar boy agreed

“What matters is the fact it will provide more than enough magic for us” Venus said

“You just make things dull, Venus” Hughes said beside her

“Miss Erza, have you not yet done in Fairy Tail?” A voice asked behind them

“Byro” Erza noted

“You’re starting to give the designation ‘Fairy Hunter a bad name…” Byro told her, he was the chief of staff of the royal army. “The only guild left is now Fairy Tail. Well, they are the guild that run the fastest. But our highness will be expecting results soon.”

“Don’t be hasty. The day our goddess catches her Fairy prey will come soon.” Sugar boy replied

“That’s right!” Hughes agreed “Erza’s sword is like, whoa, man! Whoa!”

“It’s inevitable, for the flies to be crushed, no matter how much the buzz” Venus agreed as Byro laughed

“Stop laughing in that freaky manner, Byro” said a large exceed walking towards them

“Panther Lily” Erza said

“I do not like those with loud mouths.” Lily said “That includes you, Hughes.” He was the captain of the first magic regiment of the royal army.

“What, me too?” Hughes asked “I bet you think this is more like, whoa, than any of us!”

“We all think it, but we don’t make too much noise Hughes” Venus told him

“Shut your mouth for a bit.” Lily told him

“Not in a good mood, Lily?” Sugar boy asked him causing him to tusk before walking past them.

“He doesn’t seem pleased with the recent military buildup.” Erza noted

“He should have welcomed it as a military man…” Sugar boy added

“However, our kingdom basically encompasses the entire world.” Erza said “It is true that there is no obvious reason for a further strengthen of the army.”

“Isn’t it because there are still a few pockets of resistance?” Sugar boy asked

“If that were it, we alone would easily suffice.” Erza replied

“It doesn’t matter the reason” Venus told them “If it’s the king’s orders we should gladly follow it, not be upset about it”

 


	14. The one and not the only!

Edolas Lia stood in front of her with a knife gripped in her hand, orange long hair gathered in a loose ponytail, she was wearing a grey leather sleeveless halter top, black gloves, with black leggings and black mid-calf boots.

“Well I am you…in a sense” Lia told her as she removed her hood, surprising Edolas Lia, but Edolas Lia didn’t show that surprise she just narrowed her eyes as the gears in her head turned.

Lia and Edo Lia sat on the ground as Lia finished explaining where she came from and why she was here.

“It’s a hard to believe story” Edo Lia muttered “And I thought she was messing with me back then…”

Lia frowned not understanding and Edo Lia didn’t seem like she was going to explain.

“And you say your world’s Fairy Tail are that giant Lacrima, that appeared in the capital?” Edo Lia asked

“Probably” Lia answered “Is there a Fairy Tail here too?” Lia concluded given she was staring at her mirror image right now.

“Yeah, used to be a member in it too” Edo Lia told her “Since magic is prohibited, they’re a dark guild, anyway I was heading towards the capital myself, if it’s as you say, I will help”

Lia raised an eyebrow but stood never the less as Edo Lia stood up as well. “It’s just a four days’ journey from here” Edo Lia told her as Lia hummed in agreement and both started walking

“If you don’t mind me asking, why leave Fairy Tail?” Lia asked

“Felt like it” Edo Lia told her shrugging but Lia saw her reach for her left hand and the slight stiffness.

“So what do you do then?” She asked “Those guys back at the village were terrified when they saw my face.”

“I gather information” She told her “Even if by force and then distribute it to certain people” Lia raised her eyebrow at the half truth.

“You almost made two holes in me back there” Lia told her dead panning “Is being an informant all there is to it?”

“The less you know the better” Edo Lia told her dangerously, with a look that could rival Erza’s “Now stop being nosy”

“I am just curious” Lia told her shrugging “Beside you can’t tell you don’t want to ask about my world?”

“I do but I have something called restraint” Edo Lia replied not sparing her a glance

“Ask away if you want” Lia told her “From what I can tell so far, there’s so many differences. For one you don’t have magic in your bodies”

“And you do?” Edo Lia asked surprised “The only one here like that are the exceed”

“It’s the normal in our world and what are exceed?” Lia asked

“They are considered gods here, but in my opinion they are just cats with wings” Edo Lia replied as Lia immediately thought of Happy and Carla which immediately made her remember a certain blonde.

“Oh god” Lia stopped in her tracks “According to Mystogan he already sent a friend of mine here, I need to find her” She had already told Edo Lia about Mystogan when she explained, Edo Lia turned towards her.

“Who is she?” She asked her hands on her hip.

“Lucy, she’s a blonde, brown eyes, about this ta…” Lia was describing when Edo Lia hushed her

“I know how blondie looks” Edo Lia grumbled “I should have expected you probably know most of the people I know” She sighed “Well, I did hear about Lucy getting spotted in Louen, I thought it was the Lucy I knew but it might be your friend, so let’s check it out”

Lia nodded as they walked the rest of the way exchanging questions and answers, it was obvious Edo Lia had a curiosity like Lia.  Eventually they moved to the topic about what Edo Lia knew about the Lacrima, which wasn’t much, just that it was in royal city.

Lia found out that the town she was last in was Louen, and the town they were heading for now was Sycca. According to Edo Lia with Lucy getting spotted in Louen, there was no way she was still there, that she had probably left the town since the guards would be looking for her. 

Lia figured Lucy would do the same thing since staying in a place where guards were chasing you wouldn’t be the smartest plans.

They reached that town by night and found a hotel room to stay in, after showering both sat down to discuss their next move. Lia appreciated the fact she could stop using her sensing since it was draining her out to sense for everything.

“I’m heading out to find some info on Lucy” Edo Lia told her empathizing the ‘I’.  “You stay here”

The tone used made Lia nod and obey as Edo Lia got up to leave they heard noise from one of the rooms.

“Don’t go around prancing in a towel!” The voice shrieked loudly, but even though Lia recognized it.

“That sounds like Lucy” Edo Lia was the one to state, another thing was shouted but not as loudly as before. Until Lucy shrieked again.

“Care, damn it!” Lucy shrieked loudly, Lia tried to sense for magic and caught them.

“That’s definitely Lucy…Happy and Carla” Lia said as she focused again “Natsu and Wendy too, and if they have magic they’re definitely from my world”

“Talk about luck” Edo Lia muttered “Let’s go!”

They both made their way towards the room where the voices where coming from. The room was just one door down.

“What, Natsu? Wanna peek?” Lia heard Lucy asked from the other side

“Please, stop it!” Lia heard Lucy reply which made her and her Edolas self freeze.

“Don’t tell me…” Edo Lia started face palming “Tell me Earthland Lucy have a multiple personality disorder”

“No, she doesn’t” Lia replied chuckling nervously as she was about to knock but Edo Lucy pushed her out of the way and started fumbling with the lock.

“You know you don’t have to…” Lia started but was interrupted by Edo Lia declaring she got it as she opened the door.

Both Lia stared at the group inside, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla sat on the couch while, three Lucy, two in towels and one actually dressed stood in front of them.

“Hey guys” Lia greeted nervously as Edo Lia stood beside her.

After Lucy and Edo Lucy got dressed, Lia told them what happened since she came back to Magnolia and then got sent here.

“Mystogan told me he sent you ahead, so I though finding you would be best” Lai finished to Lucy, she was using her magic sense to recognize her from Edo Lucy who had no magic in her.

“Can you use magic too Lia?” Wendy asked her as she nodded

“Didn’t Mystogan give you the pills?” Lia asked them as they explained that Mystogan didn’t send them here.

“So that’s why I can use magic?” Lucy wondered as Lia nodded

“Do you have any extra?” Carla asked her

“No, sorry, you’ll have to just rely on Lucy and I” Lia told them, meanwhile, Edo Lia and Edo Lucy were caught in a glaring competition.

“But you two look exactly alike two” Natsu noted looking between the two Lia “and even though, there’s only two of you it’s still hard to tell you apart” He said to the two Lucy.

Edo Lucy looked away from Edo Lia and turned to Lucy “If I remember right, there was a spirit that could change your hairstyle, right?”

“Right, Let’s ask the spirit of the crab!” Lucy replied summoning cancer

“It’s nice to see you again-ebi” He said, Edo Lia hid her amazement behind an uncaring mask.

“He’s a crab spirit, but ends his sentences with -ebi?” Edo Lucy pointed

“I knew you’d point that out!” Lucy said “You go, me!” Cancer gave Edo Lia a haircut, as her hair was left really short.

“Would you like to change your hairstyle too-ebi?” Cancer asked Edo Lia who glared at him

“Touch my hair…you die” She threatened him as he retreaded back and the rest sweat dropped at her.

“Are you sure it’s okay being this short?" Lucy asked Edo Lucy

“Is there a custom on Earthland about taking care of your hair, too?” Edo Lucy asked

“Well, all girls think like that-ebi.” Cancer told her

“It’s one of the few girly things most girls share” Lia agreed

“Girls, huh?” Edo Lucy wondered and she and Lia shared a look before Lia looked away, Edo Lucy walked to the window “You’d just be stupid to think of being a boy or a girl in this world…We’ve got enough to handle just surviving…”

“But everyone looked like they were having fun…” Happy noted

“It’s Fairy Tail’s favorite game…called pretending the world is made of sunshine and rainbows” Edo Lia said sourly crossing her hands and leaning against the wall

“If we didn’t force ourselves to keep laughing, our hearts would break just like that…” Edo Lucy replied “Plus, there are people who still need us, even in this world” before turning a look towards Edo Lia “So, even if we’re now ‘Dark’, we’ve got to keep the guild going”

Lia smiled at that while Edo Lia tusked.

“But I guess that by itself isn’t going to cut it…” Edo Lucy added surprising Edo Lia who caught on her words “Never mind…”

Everyone turned in for the night, as Lia and Edo Lia returned to their room, they both lied in their respective beds.

“Hey…” Edo Lia called although she sounded nervous “In your world, how is Laxus and Eiran?”

“They’re okay, Eiran and I go on jobs all the time, he should be in that Lacrima with the others” Lia told her “Laxus though, I think he’s okay, he was expelled for something he did and he’s traveling around.”

“Good to know, in this world they’re dead” Edo Lia told her

Lia sat up looking at her counterpart who had her left hand above her and with the gloves still on for whatever reason. “Is that why you left Fairy Tail?”

“Partially” She replied “Mostly because it’s a guild full of wimps”

“It didn’t sound like that” Lia told her “Lucy said they were trying to survive…to keep the guild going”

“That’s not enough!” She replied sharply “What’s the point of surviving, just for the sake of staying alive? What’s the point to just keep running? If they don’t fight nothing changes!”

With the awkward silence between them, Lia took a breath.

“You know back in Earthland; I just came back to the guild a little over a month ago” Lia told her before chuckling “For some reason it feels like it’s been longer though”

“You left the guild before too?” Edo Lia asked seeming interested

“No…not exactly” Lia told her “Four years ago, I went on a job and I don’t know what happened on my way back from it, but I ended up going missing for four years, and I don’t remember what happened in them.”

“You haven’t found any clues?” Edo Lia asked her “Or you haven’t even tried?”

“Haven’t tried, honestly I am trying to just forget it” Lia admitted

“Not thinking about the problem won’t make it go away” She told Lia “You’re as wimpy as those Fairy taileres here”

“Maybe it won’t go away, but do I really want to find out?” Lia said “Even if the memories aren’t here, every time I think about it, I feel…” Lia stopped “…broken” She couldn’t a find a better word.

“Still…If not for yourself, you owe it to those around you” Edo Lia told her surprising her “To them it’s like you came back from the dead, they deserve to know, besides you lost an experience, what hurts usually adds to us, in more ways than one” Edo Lia sat up and looked at Lia “It might not be easy, but what’s easy isn’t usually worth it”

“So, How were they in this world?” Lia asked changing the subject, if Edo Lia was like her, she would want to talk about them, it helped to talk about the people she lost, or at least it did with her mother.

“Eiran was the best big brother you could ask for; he was always taking care of everyone, cheering everyone on when things got rough” Edo Lia stated with a small sad smile as she remembered the good times “He would joke around and he even finally managed to confess to the girl he loved before he…”

“Looks like Eiran isn’t that different from the Eiran in my world” Lia told her smiling

“Laxus though he always annoyed the hell out of me” Edo Lia turned “He would always tease me, and find a way to argue with me, we rarely agreed on anything. But he…” She trailed off remembering him “It’s late we better go to sleep” before she turned around looking at the wall without saying anything. Lia laid back down, she couldn’t imagine those two dying, she doesn’t know how she would feel, if she would be able to even breathe. She made a mental note to try and find Laxus when they went back.

The next day they were in Natsu and the others room, as Lucy informed them that her Edolas self had left before they woke up leaving a note behind.

“About that…” Edo Lia turned to them “I am going to have to leave you too, I will try and meet up with you in the royal city but I have somethings to handle”

“Okay, thanks for bringing me here” Lia told her as Edo Lia turned walking outside,

“you okay with that?” Lucy asked her as Lia nodded

“It’s our friends” Lia told her “Despite it all, it has nothing to do with them”

Near Mid-day Edo Lia stopped in a back alley and just waited there, till two figures approached her.

“Gajeel” Edo Lia acknowledged the Gajeel in the suit but looked with shock at the other one.

“Lia meet Gajeel from another world called Earthland” Edo Gajeel introduced.

“Didn’t expect the informant to be you” Gajeel noted

Meanwhile, the others walked behind a very happy Lucy who held a book.

“She’s already back in high spirits” Happy noted

“She’s happy she found that rare book at the bookstore, right?” Wendy said

“It’s not rare, just informing” Lia corrected she wanted to read the book too and honestly was excited at the prospect of new knowledge.

“What kind of book did you buy?” Natsu asked

“A book on the history of this world!” She informed him “I bet you guys want to learn about this world too, right?”

“Not really” Natsu said as Lia said “Yup”

“This history book tells everything!” Lucy said holding the book high “This world is fascinating!”

While Lucy went on Lia’s attention turned to the gatherings of people, till a sudden shade covered them.

“What’s this?” Lucy asked

“That’s…!” Carla surprised as they all stared at the sky

“An airship?” Natsu wondered

“And it’s definitely belongs to the kingdom” Lia noted as they stared at the guards running in front of them

“It’s the royal army!” Lucy noted as Wendy pushed them to hide.

They listened to the guards as they said the magic extraction was the just two days away, just as the airship landed.

“Giant lacrima, they say?” Natsu wondered

“That’s everyone from Magnolia…” Wendy said

“They’re extracting the magic power two days from now?” Lucy wondered

“And the capital is three days away on foot” Lia said “We won’t make it”

“If they start extracting the magic power, everyone will be gone for good.” Carla stated

“Can we steal that ship?” Natsu wondered

“Steal it?” Wendy was shocked “That airship?”

“Normally, that’s not necessary, right?” Carla wondered “Just sneaking on board should be fine!”

“Well this isn’t a normal situation” Lia said agreeing that was there best plan “Besides stealing it means less guards to deal with in the royal city”

“Don’t encourage him!” Carla retorted

“And I hate hiding.” Natsu added

“It’s rare for you to suggest transportation, Natsu…” Happy stated, Natsu chuckled

“As long as I have Wendy’s Troia, riding stuff is…” He didn’t get to finish as Wendy reminded him that she can’t use magic “I take that plan back”

“Well, I vote we do it!” Lucy stated excited “We won’t make it otherwise, right?”

“Besides I can help with your motion sickness as soon as we’re abroad” Lia added since they didn’t have time right now, and the spell took a few minutes to cast

“But how?” Wendy asked

“With my magic!” Lucy stated proudly “You remember, right? I’m the strongest right now!”

“And I have magic too” Lia added sweat dropping at the blonde

“I figured it out when fighting in Louen.” Lucy continued “Basically, magic is more advance on Earthland than it is here.”

“That’s probably true, yeah” Wendy agreed as Lucy came to it Natsu and Happy were talking to Lia

“We’re depending on you this time” Natsu said

“Aye” Happy agreed

“Don’t ignore me!” Lucy screeched at them.

Lucy came out of hiding running at the guards. “Now, Watch!” She pulled one of her keys “Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Loke!” Although they were shocked when instead of Loke came Virgo. “Huh?”

“I apologize, Princess” Virgo said to the blonde

“Virgo?” Natsu wondered confused

“Princess?” Lia wondered beside him seeing as this was the first time she has seen this spirit; she did have the pleasure of meeting Aquarius though on that one mission she went on with team Natsu.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Lucy asked Virgo

“Brother is on a date, and cannot be summoned at the moment.” Virgo informed her making Lucy wonder about calling him brother.

“Yes, Leo requested I address him that way earlier.” Virgo told her

“He’s such an idiot!” Lucy said crying

“The celestial spirt sure are…unique” Lia struggled with words chuckling beside Natsu

“Aye” Happy agreed

“That’s Lucy!” The guards shouted bringing them back to reality “Capture her!”

“Crap! I figured that Loke would beat them all!” Lucy said

“Princess…with your permission if I use my full power” Virgo told her “…I can even dance!”

“Definitely unique” Lia sweat dropped before she noted the guards now surrounding them “My turn” Lia aimed her hands at the guards in front of them “Magic missile: Fire!” instead of a number of fire balls there was only one and was easily blocked by their weapons

“What was that?!” Natsu asked her

“Well I usually use the magic around us” She told him “And with no magic here, my attacks are useless” Her weakness had just been amplified

“It’s too late!” Lucy panicked “What will we do?!”

“Guess we have no choice, but to play by their rules…” Natsu stated pulling a sword that released fire

“I know how to use it now!” Wendy pulling her own magic weapon

“Forget about attack spells” Lia turned to the guards “Body enchant: Celero! Robur!” The enchantments were cast on her and just as Natsu and Wendy were thrown back, Lia appeared in front of the guards.

She kicked one with a round house kick before teleporting out of the way as another tried to hit her. She kept going attacking and teleporting but with too many guards she was hit and thrown back.

“There’s too many” She noted standing up and looking around her, they didn’t have an escape root too.

“This is bad! The airship is leaving!” Carla shouted as they watched the airship fly away, they were being apprehended by the guards

“Everyone!” Lia called in worry as she kept trying to resist the guards around her but kept getting surrounded, she wasn’t going to run by herself, just as a vehicle approached them at an astonishing speed.

But one thing they noticed about it was the Fairy tail mark on the side, just as it stopped beside them.

“A magic 4-wheeler?” Lucy wondered

“That’s Fairy Tail’s mark!” Happy noted

“That’s…” Lia stared at the driver

“I heard from Lucy. Get in.” The driver told them, they all hurried jumping in “We’re gonna fly. Don’t fall out.” Just as the wheels caught on fire and the vehicle moved forward “Go fire!”

Lia, Wendy holding Carla and Natsu were cramped in the back seat while Lucy held Happy sat beside Edo Natsu in the front seat.

“Wow! We escaped just like that!” Happy noted as they were miles out of the city in a matter of no time.

“You saved us…” Lucy told him

“Thank you very much!” Wendy thanked him

“We were in really tight spot back then, thanks!” Lia told him before turning to the sick Natsu “Sorry I can’t reach from here; you’ll just have to hold it!”

“You’re going to the royal city, right?” Edo Natsu asked them “This’ll be faster than that beat-up airship. The fastest man in Fairy Tail…” He introduced himself “That’s me, ‘Fireball’ Natsu.”

“Natsu?!” Everyone around her were shocked

“You guys didn’t notice?” Lia asked them

“But…” Lucy was confused “Natsu! This is…Edolas’s Natsu?”

“Just like Lucy said…the splitting’ image.” Edo Natsu said to Lucy He then looked to Lia “I didn’t believe her when she said Lia was in Fairy Tail” He turned to Natsu “And that’s the other me? Lame…”

“Our Natsu can’t handle transportation.” Wendy informed him

“Is that really supposed to be me?” Edo Natsu asked “Just like my nickname, “Fireball”, I’m a wizard that specializes in deliveries.”

“This magic 4-wheeler doesn’t have a SE plug!” Happy noted

“SE plug?” Wendy wondered

“Self energy plug” Carla told her

“It’s a device that converts magic power of the driver into fuel.” Carla informed her

“People don’t have magic power in them here” Lia told them “So it wouldn’t serve any purpose here”

“So then it just runs on magic alone?” Wendy asked

“Oh? Looks like Edolas’s cars are way more advance than Earthland’s…” Carla noted just as Edo Natsu stopped the car

“Hey, what was that all of a sudden?” Lucy asked him

“I wouldn’t say that” Edo Natsu told them “As magic power is a limited resource, so is the magic power for fuel. It’s tricky to get now. So, this is as far as I take you. Get out!”

Wendy and Lucy stared at him with shock.

“If I go any further, I won’t make it back to the guild.” He told them “They went and transferred somewhere again…”

“I’m alive again!” Natsu said while standing outside

“Fair enough!” Lia told him getting out herself, she understood it wasn’t their fight, it wasn’t their friends, the fact they were providing any help was more than expected.

“Looks like the other me and Lia catches on fast!” Edo Natsu told them “Now, everyone out!” He pushed the rest of them out of the car “Go right ahead and fight against the kingdom…but don’t get us involved. This time, since Lucy…” He looked towards Lucy “Not you. Since the Lucy I know asked me, I lent you a hand. But I’m not going to get my hands dirty. I just want to continue cruising…”

“Hey” Natsu leaned against the car “You get out, too!” he forced Edo Natsu out of the car

“Hey, What the hell are you…” Edo Natsu freaked out

“I have something to say to you, other me!” Natsu told him

“Let’s hope it’s something important” Lia sweat dropped feeling sorry for Edo Natsu

“Stop it! L-let me go!” Edo Natsu tried struggling “Put me down!”

“You…” Natsu turned to him after putting him on the ground “How can you handle transportation like that?!” Lia face palmed

“That’s what he says?!” Lucy was surprised too

They were all shocked though when Edo Natsu shook and stuttered hiding his face with his arms.

“I’m sorry!” Edo Natsu said surprising them with tears in his eyes “I don’t know either!”

The group stared at Edo Natsu surprised as the said guy kept shaking in his place.

“Huh?” Natsu said weirded out “Are you really the me from before?”

“Y-Yes! I’m always told that my personality changes when I get behind the wheel…” Edo Natsu answered

“This is the real Edo Natsu!” Happy freaked out

“Please don’t yell!” Edo Natsu said covering his ears “It’s scary…”

“Wanna try doing a mirror act together?” Lucy teased the shock struck Natsu.

“I’m sorry! I’m Sorry” Edo Natsu kept apologizing “B-But I can’t! I just came this far because Lucy asked me!”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to force yourself.” Wendy told him trying to calm him down.

“Yeah, and it doesn’t seem like you’d be much help anyway.” Carla said

“Are you perhaps Wendy?” Edo Natsu asked her as she nodded “You’re all small and cute! And you, sir, are the me from Earthland?”

“Who’re you calling sir?” Natsu asked him

“He’s being polite, maybe you should learn from him” Lia told Natsu chuckling

“And you’re Lia, right?” He turned to her as she smiled nodding “You’re just like how she was when she was with the guild still”

“I’m Happy” Happy introduced “and that’s Carla”

“And I’m…well, I think you know by now.” Lucy smiled as she walked up to him but he freaked out and hid behind the car apologizing.

“Take it a little easier on me over there, would ya?” Natsu told her

“Our Lucy told me to carry you all here and that’s why I did it…” Edo Natsu told them as he showed them the royal city from over the cliff.

“That’s…” Lucy was surprised

“Is that the Royal City?” Happy wondered

“I guess you’re named ‘Fireball’ for a reason” Lia commented

“Oh, how pretty!” Wendy admired

“Wait, what?” Natsu slung his arm around Edo Natsu “If we’ve arrived tell us that in the first place!” causing Edo Natsu to start apologizing again “Great! I didn’t think we’d get here this early!”

“Somewhere down there is the lacrima that they turned everyone into.” Lucy said

“And it’s about time we saved them” Lia said

“Let’s hurry up and go!” Carla added running ahead followed by Wendy then the rest.

 


	15. The Royal City

They were surprised to find the royal city blooming with magic displayed everywhere in the open. Lia stopped using her sense to save every drop of magic in case they needed to fight.

“What is this?” Lucy wondered

“This is surprising. I though the kingdom was ruled by a dictator, so…” Wendy said

“I expected the city to be more run-down” Lucy said

“Plus, we got into the city no prob.” Natsu added

“This place is totally different than Louen and Sycca.” Lucy said “It’s like an amusement park.”

“Please a select few and oppress the many others” Lia stated “The mark of a dictator, the city prices are probably too high for outsiders to afford but just good enough for those here to live”

“Right” Carla agreed “They steal magic power and collect it here in the Royal city, they created this pleasure-town to gain popularity with the citizens.”

Natsu came riding a toy horse beside them.

“You’re gonna get sick” Lia told him

“This king’s got a screw loose.” Lucy said just as Natsu got sick

“It looks like something’s going on over there.” Wendy called them pointing towards the square with the people gathering.

“Are they having a parade or something?” Lucy wondered

“Let’s go check it out!” Natsu said running ahead along with Happy.

“Aye, sir!” Happy agreed

“We didn’t come here to play, you people!” Carla yelled at them

“Carla this is Natsu and Happy we’re talking about” Lia told her chuckling “Be worried when they stop playing around”

They all followed the two into the crowd.

“What a huge crowd of people!” Happy noted

Once far enough in they stopped though as they saw what the people were gathering around. The giant Lacrima stood in the middle.

“A-A lacrima?” Wendy asked surprised

“Could…that be…” Lucy was shocked

“I doubt it’s something else” Lia said crossing her hands.

“Everyone from Magnolia…” Happy said

“Plus, there’s a chunk that’s been removed.” Carla pointed out as Lia agreed “There are marks that show a piece has been cut off.”

“That’s not all of it?” Lucy wondered

“No way, it’s the magic of our entire guild including gramps and Gildarts” Lia told her “The rest of it is probably as twice or thrice as big as this one”

The people cheering got louder just as the king appeared on a podium. Lia stared around her, people cried in happiness, prayed and cheered, she couldn’t believe they were okay with this.

“Children of Edolas!” The king called “Our blessed land of Edolas has used Anima to call forth ten years’ worth of magic power!”

“Call forth, my butt! He stole it from our world!” Happy stated as the king continued

“Everyone, sing a song! Everyone, laugh out loud! Let us raise our voices together in jubilation!” The people cheered again as Lia glared.

“This magic power belongs jointly to the citizens of Edolas! Also, only the citizens of Edolas are the race blessed with inheriting the future! No one will steal magic power from our kingdom! And I promise to obtain even greater magic power!” He cracked the Lacrima with his staff, Lia clenched her fists and tried to breathe her anger, so that she wouldn’t jump the guy right there “Enough to make this pittance of magic seem like mere garbage!” The lacrima cracked and pieces fell to the ground broken as Lia grit her teeth.

Lucy stopped Natsu as he angrily walked ahead. “Keep control of yourself!” She told him

“I can’t!” He replied “That...That lacrima is…”

 “They choose to be ignorant as long as it makes their lives easier” Lia stated quietly although her anger was betrayed in her voice. She walked beside Natsu placing a hand on his shoulder but looking down “We need to stay calm, to save them…” Lucy and Happy cried

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They managed to get a hotel room, as the sun set though they all were quiet in the room.

While Wendy and Lucy sat on the couch and Natsu sat by the window still, Lia leaned against the with her eyes closed thinking about what they should do.

Carla was the only one doing any action, as she scribbled on a piece of paper.

“Yeah, I can’t take it anymore.” Natsu said angrily as he got up “We’ll charge into the castle!”

“Stop right there Natsu!” Lia shouted at him angrily “What good would that do beside getting us arrested and losing all hope of saving our friends!” He froze but was shaking with anger. “We need a plan!”

“Everyone’s been turned into that crystal. How can we turn them back, I wonder?” Wendy asked, Lia realized something at the time when Mystogan sent her here, she didn’t think about it but now…she realized there were too many unknowns, how to turn them back…how to get back…

“We have no choice but to ask the king directly.” Carla told them

“There’s no way he’d just tell us!” Wendy retorted

“Then we should hit he until he does!” Natsu yelled

“I don’t think we’ll have the time to force him to talk” Lia told him “It’s the king, there will be too many guards around”

“I see! The king knows how to bring everyone back?” Lucy stated getting up “This might work! If I can just get close enough to him…”

“Really?!” Natsu asked her

“What are you talking about?” Wendy asked her

“Gemini!” She stated it like it was obvious, Lia remembered the spirit that was the third Lucy when they met back in Sicca “Gemini can transform into anyone they touch, and while they’re transformed they can also know what the person knew.

In other words, if they can transform into the king, we might learn a way to save everyone!” Lia was impressed “However, they can only transform for 5 minutes. Plus, the amount of transformations they can keep in stock is limited to two people. If they transform into someone else, then the oldest one can’t be used anymore.

The question is just how do we get close to the king?”

“There is a way to get close to the king.” Carla told them holding a map up for them to see “It was originally a tunnel to allow the king to escape from the castle to outside the city. So there should be a way to get from outside the city to the basement of the castle.”

“Wow! How do you know this?” Wendy asked her

“It’s information…Fragments keep popping into my head.” Carla told her, Lia though had another thought…they needed to prepare for a worst case scenario. “Since coming to Edolas, I’ve gained little bits of information about the land.”

“I haven’t at all” Happy said

“Anyway, if we can sneak into the castle like that, we’ll be able to manage somehow!” Lucy said

“All right! Let’s turn everyone back to normal!” Natsu cheered as Wendy and Happy joined him

“Wait” Carla told them

“What is it this time?” Natsu asked her

“We leave tonight.” Carla told him “Let’s rest as much as we can for now.”

“Everyone…” Lia called their attention looking serious “We have to plan for another possibility…That we get caught or we’re not back in time with the information”

“That’s true” Lucy agreed

“In case of this we need to interrupt the process tomorrow as they absorb the magic” Lia told them “Lucy has to go into the castle since she’s the one with Gemini and you two can’t use magic, so…”

Lia didn’t like the plan even though it was hers, she didn’t want to send her friends in alone but…she knew that there was at least a possibility of a delay.

Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder to assure her.

“It’s up to you then” He told her grinning as she nodded “We’re depending on you”

Natsu and rest left that night leaving Lia behind, she couldn’t sleep all night and ended meditating till morning before she left the hotel room, pulling a cloak over her clothes; just in case someone recognized her as Lia the criminal.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“I found your friends” Edo Lia told Gajeel as they stood on the top of a tower “You won’t like it though, they tried to infiltrate the castle and were captured, they’re in the west tower dungeon in the castle”

“Those idiots probably barged in” Gajeel said before tusking.

“Although, the ones captured were Natsu, Wendy and Lucy, Lia is not with them so she’s probably around still” She told him “You should focus on saving your friends in the lacrima, They’re going to be extracted today after all, so what’s the plan?”

“Well if Mystogan is right, then I just need to use my magic on it” Gajeel stated before looking towards the square “The problem is if we barge from the front, the onlookers will get wrapped in it.”

“Not seeing the problem” Edo Lia stated while He narrowed his eyes

“Didn’t expect to hear that coming from ginger” Gajeel told her as Edo Lia crossed her hands and looked away.

“We’re not the same person…Anyhow, looks like Gajeel is working on your problem” Edo Lia told him looking at the square, they looked down to notice Edo Gajeel, who pointed towards a certain direction.

The two of them made it down from the tower and into the square, on the side of the lacrima pointed by Edo Gajeel.

“I will try and find Lia and I will prepare an escape root” Edo Lia told them “Just follow the blades” as she disappeared into the crowds.

“Blades?” He asked but wasn’t answered as the orange head disappeared into the crowd.

Not far off to the north of the Lacrima was Lia who was watching and keeping an eye open for her friends; They were beyond late, which at worst meant they were captured. She wasn’t using her sense, she needed every bit of magic.

So when someone held her hand and started pulling her she was surprised but immediately recognized the orange head.

They stopped after walking around the lacrima through the crowd, “Go to the front” Edo Lia told her “Gajeel…Earthland’s Gajeel is waiting there. He’ll explain while I prepare your escape root”

Without waiting for any reply she was gone, Lia blinked but followed her directions any way. She allowed herself to sense the magic around her, as she sensed the familiar iron dragon slayer and walked towards him.

“Gajeel” Lia called quietly as the said man turned to her

“That was fast” He commented “Didn’t think she’d find you so fast!”

“I was surprised to hear you were here” She retorted “So what’s are you doing?”

He explained to her that he was planning to use dragon slayer magic to change them back which was according to Mystogan the way to do it which surprised Lia and that he was waiting for an opening from Edo Gajeel, she was more shocked and worried when he told her what happened to her friends who infiltrated the castle.

“And also your twin told me she’s preparing an escape root” He told her “Something about follow the blades?”

“Leave that to me” She told him 

They walked between the people, waiting for whatever opening they hoped Edo Gajeel had prepared. They both frowned as the magic extraction started, they didn’t have much time now. They walked forward, to the first line of crowds.

They looked up as firework were fired forming the word for North. They smirked knowing this was what they needed.

“Look, there was something written there!” Gajeel shouted as the both turned around “North of the Plaza! Some suspicious fellow is after the Lacrima!”

Most of the guards headed north while the rest started pushing the crowd back.

“Leave the guards to me” Lia told him when the people were back enough, she turned around her hands in the air “Just handle the lacrima, Magic missile: Fire!”

Fireballs came down at the guard who fell on the ground, she was focusing on casting the spell with just her magic now instead of relying on the magic that was in the air as she was used to, which gave her spells somewhat more power than that time in Sycca.

“Like I would let you have all the fun. Iron Dragon’s club” He yelled as he forced the rest of the guards down.

“Explosion!” Lia yelled as the explosions went around her hitting the guards that were coming from all around “Not the time, Gajeel!”

She put her hands on the ground “Let’s try something new, Gravitas!” She yelled as the guards were forced to the ground in the area around the Lacrima, as Lia’s spell increased the gravity.

She made sure not to affect the area she and Gajeel were in. Gajeel jumped at the lacrima with his iron sword, shattering a part of it.

It glowed as the light covered the area around them. Lia stood up as she dropped the spell and looked towards the lacrima, shielding her eyes.

The Lacrima disappeared and on the ground were, Erza and Gray.

“Why am I not surprised?” Lia stated “Just two of them”

“Hey, wake up! Pay attention!” Gajeel called to the two, meanwhile Lia darted her eyes around till she found the blade embedded at the start of an alley.

“Ah, you’re awake!” Gajeel said

“We can save that for later” Lia told them “We need to run” They were surrounded completely by guards.

“Gajeel?” Erza wondered

“Lia?” Gray wondered looking at the two “What happened?”

Gray and Erza tried to use magic when the guards came running towards them, but couldn’t.

“Magic burst!” Lia yelled with her hands in front of her as the beam of magic knocked the guards and made way for them “This way, come on!” She ran forward as they followed, she kept taking sharp turns following the blades.

They eventually stopped at a back alley when they had lost the guards.

“Why is it you can use magic?” Gray asked as Gajeel held the bottle with the red pills in it.

“First, take one of this” Gajeel told them “Mystogan gave it to me”

“They let you use magic in this world, which isn’t Earthland by the way, it’s a place called Edolas” Lia explained

“What happened?” Erza asked “Tell us the details!”

“The two of you were turned into a lacrima” Edo Gajeel stated as he came into view, with Edo Lia by his side with her hands crossed.

“The guards have been dealt with” Edo Lia told them, seeing the look from Lia “Sent them on false trail!” She defended herself.

“As expected from my Earthland self” Edo Gajeel stated, one egoistic Gajeel was more than enough for her. “You rescued them splendidly!”

“I was there too you know!” Lia stated with a sweat drop

“There are two…” Gray started shocked

“…Gajeels and Lias?!” Erza finished just as shocked

“I did say we were in another world” Lia stated to the two.

“I am the Gajeel from this world” Edo Gajeel stated as he and Gajeel side hugged

“He’s a pretty useful guy” Gajeel stated. “Look at his face! That’s a face that says ‘I get things done’.”

“That aside, what do you mean we were turned to Lacrima?” Erza asked as the two Gajeel were surprised about how much she didn’t care but they were all shocked when Edo Lia held a blade to Erza’s neck. “What are you doing?” She shook her other self, who retreated with a growl.

“Sorry I lost control” Edo Lia apologized while holding her left hand “The Erza in this world is the enemy, she’s killed many people most who were from Fairy Tail, for that she earned herself the title of Fairy hunter” Lia frowned

“Well the Erza from my world is a friend” She told her “Sorry Erza” She apologized to the red head, and Gray and Erza swallowed the exballs, before they explained, all about Edolas and what had happened.

“It’s okay” Erza said as she gave the orange head a curious look.

“I haven’t been able to locate the other Lacrima” Edo Lia told them

“Neither have I” Edo Gajeel said as well

“So for now we need to find the other Lacrima” Lia stated

“Not just that, your friends at the palace are in danger!” Edo Lia told them “Apparently the plan on extracting magic from your Dragon Slayer friends”

“You three go to the palace” Gajeel told them “and I’ll search for the Lacrima”

“We’ll count on you then” Erza told him

“good luck” Gray told him

“And be careful!” Lia said as the three of them started running led by Lia “My Edolas self-told Gajeel earlier they were being held in the west tower, in the palace”

“Lia, who did my Edolas self-kill, that got her so mad earlier?” Erza asked as they ran

“I still can’t believe you’re evil in this world” Gray stated

“I think she killed Laxus and Eiran” Lia told her “Although it’s a guess, I just know those two are dead in this world”

“That’s…” Gray was shocked

“Would explain the look in her eyes” Erza stated, when they neared the palace, they broke through the guards easily as they made their way to the west tower. Mid-way through the castle grounds though they found themselves, they just jumped back in time as a three sharp wind made blades hit where they stood earlier.

“I didn’t expect I would face Erza” The feminine voice said as the masked woman came into view clutching two hand fans, with metal blades at their ends “and Earthland’s Lia and Gray, I have no quarrel with ending you”

Looking into her eyes Lia couldn’t place who she was although they seemed familiar, they help a cold dull look in them.

“And you are?” Lia asked her

“How inappropriate of me” She told them “Venus Wintershade, one of the captains of the royal army and I am here to get rid of the enemies of the king”

“Venus…” Erza gapped staring at the woman, she was nothing like the Venus they knew, nothing of her cheerfulness or innocence, it was hard to believe that this was the Edolas self of the kid they knew.

“That’s…” Gray said surprised

 “You won’t believe the Natsu in this world is a wimp” Lia told them not surprised anymore, but still shocked “You guys go ahead” Lia told them “I will handle things here”

“You sure?” Gray asked as she turned around nodding.

“There’s more enemies ahead and if we dawdle we won’t get to the others in time” Lia told them “Body enchant: Celero! Robur! Defendo!”

“You talk like I am just going to let you pass” Venus told them, although was shocked when Lia teleported in front of her and punched her in the stomach.

Erza and Gray knew she was right beside they had no idea how this world weakened her magic wise.

“Be careful” Erza yelled back as she and Gray ran forward.

“So you teleport just like that” Venus said “I wonder how strong is Earthland’s magic really is.” She swung her fan upwards and in one full swipe she took Lia’s defense spell down shocking Lia, then again her magic wasn’t that strong here. “I am surprised you’re not dead even though you were hit with that”

Lia teleported back at a distance staring at Venus with narrowed eyes.

“Well let’s see what you got” Venus told her.

 

 

In town Edo Gajeel turned towards Edo Lia.

“I am supposed to meet Lucy to give her information” He told the orange head, they had just found out about code ETD, if this operation succeeded the kingdom would truly become too powerful “You don’t want to come yourself this time?”

Edo Lia looked frowning, even though she left the guild, she couldn’t leave them alone, she had Gajeel pass any information she got her hands on to them.

She sighed “Fine Let’s go” She told him “They might need some convincing any way”

 

 

Lia and Venus stared off at each other, each waiting for the other to make her move, While Venus clutched her two fans, Lia had only her fists which she didn’t give her confidence, this made her wish she had learned to wield any weapon.

“Let’s not dawdle, right?” Venus told her with narrowed eyes “I need to go after your friends” Lia sensed it before it came, the three sharp wind made blades that hit where she stood earlier as she teleported just before they hit.

Venus had swung each fan while twirling before she crossed the two fans to send the last blade in an x shape.

Venus was fast she came beside Lia in a moment and swung her right fan in an arc at Lia’s neck but Lia thanked the gods she had her speed enchant and her sense that sensed the magic in the fan, she was able to react and crouch in time but Venus didn’t waste time to kick her in the chest and send her flying back.

Lia teleported to a standing position, but the bruise on her chest was already forming, and she was breathing hard as her chest hurt.

This wasn’t going to easy. She thought trying to find a way to win this.

“My weapon is Ventus Lamina” Venus told her smugly “The wind follows its command and thus my command”

Venus came at Lia with her fans again but Lia reacted and pulled a sword made of earth to block her fans, if she can’t wield the blade to fight she could defend with it. That plan was crashed as Venus pushed the magic in her fans and easily cut the plates into three parts.

Lia gapped at the hilt that remained in her hand.

“Come on!” Lia groaned before teleporting out of the way of another slash of Venus’s fans.

“You’re not very strong, are you?” Venus asked her “I mean even your lack of magic, reminds me of Lia…Lia Forelight the one from this world” Venus had a hand on her hip “She had some silly notion that she doesn’t need magic” She laughed “Honestly, I think it’s just her being an idiot”

“Magic is a part of life” Lia replied with narrowed eyes “It’s not everything but here you go stealing lives from my world just for the sake of magic, you destroy and kill your people just because they try to use magic, your cowards that use power to get what you want without caring about others and your king goes around telling people that this is all for them, he’s a just a greedy bastard”

Venus narrowed her eyes as her anger rose.

“Don’t dare and insult out king” She hissed at Lia “What do you know?! Your world has unlimited magic! You would never have to face the possibility of one-day waking up and it’s all gone! Our king is thinking about the best for everyone!”

“You really believe that?” Lia stared at her with sympathy “That he’s thinking about the best for everyone? And not just thinking about the best for himself?”

“Yes I do!” She replied clutching her fans tighter “And even otherwise, I owe my life to him, even if he only seeks power for himself, I would gladly give my life for his goals”

Venus ran at Lia again, who teleported into the air “Magic missile: Fire!” the fireballs hit the ground as Venus jumped back swinging her fans into the air releasing the wing blades which Lia destroyed with her magic.

Just as she landed in a crouch, Venus ran towards her slashing left and right as Lia dodged before teleporting to a safe distance.

“Explosion!” The explosion hit Venus at full force but she came unfazed and the smoke blew away revealing a tornado heading straight for Lia.

“You can’t teleport right away after using your magic” Venus noted smirking as Lia cursed, she didn’t expect the blonde to catch on to it this quick.

Lia put her ground raising an earth wall and jumping back, expecting it wouldn’t stand against Venus’s magic, she was spot on as the wall was swallowed and destroyed, Venus didn’t stop as she ran forwards slashing at Lia, who surprising herself bent back and hit Venus in the shin with her leg as she back flipped.

“Lucky” Lia said to herself, she had been attempting a back flip in her training with Eiran but she hadn’t been that successful but rather than luck it was probably the adrenalin.

Venus got up massaging her shin and glaring at Lia, causing the latter to swallow. She was doomed, if she didn’t come with a plan, Edolas was definitely not agreeing with her.

Her eyes were frantically looking for anything to use around her, but there were only the walls of the buildings, there was not even a tree in sight, which would have been easier to use.

Lia did realize something though, “Where the hell are the guards?” Lia asked, the place was deserted, which wasn’t something you’d expect in a castle.

“They’re somewhere more important” Venus replied which worried Lia. “But you Earthland wizards are really…weak”

“No, you’d be surprised on how strong we can be” Lia told her narrowing her eyes.  “I’m gonna regret this” Lia muttered, she had a plan but the spell was a dangerous one, she only used it once before and the results…first she better finds a way to disarm her.

Venus ran at Lia again who dodged again before teleporting, Venus was surprised though when Lia teleported on top of her and pushed her to the ground, face first “Destroy!” Lia put her hand to one of the fans and managed to destroy it completely but before she got the other fan, Venus hit Lia with back of her head, and managed to push her to the ground, Lia rolled out of the way as Venus tried to hit her with the remaining fan by rolling into her back

Venus got up before Lia and slashed at Lia but the latter teleported, Venus jumped out of the way expecting Lia to try the same trick but Lia had teleported to a distance, in a crouched position.

Lia jumped to the side landing in a crouched position again, Venus was suspicious of Lia’s behavior so when she ran at Lia again, her eyes drifted to the place where she was crouched earlier but there was nothing that stood out on the ground.

In that moment Venus eyes switched to the ground, Lia pushed herself forward and gripped the fan Venus was holding. “Destroy!” The second fan was destroyed causing Venus to curse for her carelessness.

Venus didn’t slow down she bought her knee up hitting Lia in the stomach, the latter teleported and landed to another side crouched and holding her stomach while breathing hard.

“You know how hard it is to get a good magic weapon?” Venus said glaring hard at Lia “That was custom made! But if you think you can beat me now you are sourly mistaken”

With a surprising speed Venus was in front of Lia, kicking her again and forcing her to be thrown to the side.

Lia was certain that her enchantments had long faded thanks to her weakened magic. She teleported landing opposite to Venus in a crouched position again.

“Are you too tired to stand?” Venus laughed “Pathetic”

She started walking towards Lia slowly believing the woman to be too weak to run away considering the hard rising of her chest and the hand leaning on the ground for support, as Lia kept staring on the ground.

Closing in on her, Lia teleported to the opposite side standing. “Give up!” Venus told her “You’re obviously too weak, you shouldn’t have tried playing the hero with your friends, maybe with their help you would have stood a chance”

“The Venus from Earthland is a little twelve-year-old, with a love for music” Lia said ignoring her “I think I am starting to consider her like a little sister” She stared with sadness at her “She’s been through really rough times at a really young age but she still smiles and laughs and enjoys everything life has to offer. You said you owe your life to your king, I know how that feels to owe your life to someone” Lia remembered what happened to her when she was ten. “But If you owe your life to them, doesn’t mean to follow them blindly!

Fighting fire with fire means both sides keep burning! So if you suffered, you should learn to not make others suffer the same way! Taking peoples life just to get magic isn’t right! Magic is just a tool, don’t make it into something bigger than what it is! There are more important things!”

“I honestly don’t care” Venus told her with a bored tone making Lia sigh in sadness

“Then I’m sorry!” Lia told her as she raised her hands “Infernal Torrent!”

Venus was surprised as four small magic circles appeared around her and connected together forming a bigger circle, before she could get out of the borders, a tower of flame rose from the ground in a rotating motion rising to a long height.

The tower was seen by Natsu, Gray and Lucy running in one of the castle halls through the open window arches, by Wendy and Carla who were heading to Extalia and by Happy and Gajeel who was facing against Panther Lily.

The flame tower died down with Lia breathing hard before she fell to her knees “My magic is never enough for the heat to actually be ‘infernal’” Lia said staring at the charred Venus with some of her cloth burned off “But the spell basically forces all of the energy out of your body, so…” Venus fell to the ground unconscious “The only set back is how much magic it uses, and for me at least the setting up process” with her low magic Lia needed to set magic circles for the spell position with high enough magic, she could cast this spell at any time.

Lia fell on her back, breathing hard. “How on Earthland did mom cast this spell on the go?” Lia muttered to herself.

 


	16. Let's finish this!

As the sun started to set, Lia was tired, but for the few minutes since she ended the fight she had used the opportunity to try and absorb some of the magic to recover, but it wasn’t making that much of a difference.

She did note that her cloak was long gone, and her cloth were cut variously and she didn’t have the magic to spare on fixing them, she was glad she had managed to recover her bag though and the enchantment on it from her mother was still holding strong.

Suddenly the ground stared shaking as the castle transformed. “What the hell’s going on?” She wondered staring at the shifting buildings.

“The dragon chain canon is activating” Venus replied from where she laid, surprising Lia that she was even conscious, she was also worried considering the happiness in Venus’s voice “You can say goodbye to your friends”

A large beam of energy was fired as a large dragon head appeared at the top of the castle. The chain was fired at one of the floating islands.

“What do you mean?” Lia asked her angrily while Venus chuckled

“Simply, we’re using that lacrima to destroy the exceeds and gain eternal magic” Venus explained “Not much you could do about it now, you might have won our battle but you lost your friends”

Before Lia could retort suddenly some beast was in front of Lia and Venus. Venus wondered what was a legion doing here…She was sure it’s wasn’t reinforcement, was it?

she heard Erza calling her name and she noticed her on top of the beast with Gray, Natsu, Lucy and some girl. She teleported beside Erza. “Nice timing! We need to hurry!” She said forcing herself to stand, although she was surprised she could move at all, she teleported in top of the beast beside her friends. “What are you wearing Lucy?”

“It’s not my fault!” Lucy screeched glaring at Natsu since he it was his plan back then.

“Anyway, any ideas how we stop that?” Lia asked them as the beast flew into the air heading for it.

“No idea but we have to try” Gray replied “We tried to use it to save our friends but that plan failed”

Erza explained what happened when they tried to trick the king.

“Why do you guys assume you can outsmart the enemy?” Lis muttered as the Legion which was the beast they were riding flew towards the island.

“Hurry!” Natsu shouted “We can’t let it collide” the Legion collided with the island with Lacrima on it.

“Hang in there, Legy-pyon!” The girl who had introduced herself as Coco encouraged

“It’s no use!” Gray said “We’re not coming even close to stopping it”

“It’s gained too much speed for the Legion to stop it on its own” Lia said gritting her teeth

“Everyone, release your magic power!” Erza told them

“Please, stop!” Lucy shouted

They all started to try to channel what magic they had through the Legion to give him a boost but it wasn’t making a difference.

Natsu ran forwards. “Stop!” He shouted pushing against the island, Happy came flying towards him.

“I…um” Happy started hesitant

“Help me out, partner!” Natsu replied

“Aye, sir!” Happy shouted as he flew and started pushing beside Natsu.

 As they all started to push against it. They were inches away from Extalia but kept trying to push.

“It’s no use, they’re going to hit!” Gray shouted

“Brace for it” Erza shouted

“We can’t just let everything end like this!” Lia said

“Damn it all!” Natsu shouted just as their backs hit against Extalia. “Not yet! Don’t give up, Happy!”

“Aye, Sir!” Happy replied as Gajeel joined beside Erza and Lia.

“Gajeel?” Erza called surprised “Why haven’t you returned everyone else to normal like us? You have to hurry!”

“That black cat got in my way!” Gajeel shouted back at her

“Is this the time for this right now!” Lia shouted at them

“She is right! It will take too much time now!” Gray agreed

“We have no choice but to stop it!” Lucy added “We’re totally gonna stop it, damn it!”

They kept fighting to push against it, but they needed more help.

“I think I’m gonna be crushed!” Lucy said

“Hold on!” Gray told them

“We have to stop this…we have to!” Erza said

“We came so far…our family needs us” Lia said

Carla joined beside Happy pushing against the island.

“Carla?!” Happy called

“I’m not going to give up…on Fairy Tail…or on Extalia” Carla said “I’m gonna protect them both!”

They were surprised when, exceeds came flying beside them one after the other, along with Wendy, helping push against the island.

“Stop!” Natsu shouted as everyone encouraged each other, Light exploded from everyone’s combined magic as they managed to stop the collision.

But suddenly a beam of light covered the island with the lacrima as they stared with shock when they started to fall. Luckily they were griped by the exceed.

“Thanks” Lia thanked the pink exceed that was holding her, but she then looked shocked as she noticed that the Lacrima was gone as the island and the chain faded as well.

“The lacrima has disappeared…” Gray stated

“The dragon chain as well…” Lucy added

“What happened to everyone?” Lia questioned shocked

“It has been returned to Earthland.” Came Mystogan’s voice as he appeared on another Legion

“Mystogan!” Erza called

“I searched for the remaining tear from the giant anima to return everything to the way it was” He explained as Lia heaved a sigh of relief “I apologize for my lateness”

“You came at the right moment that’s all that matters” Lia told him

“Without everyone’s help I wouldn’t have made it.” He replied “I give you my thanks”

“The way it was?” Happy questioned

“That’s right.” Mystogan confirmed “The lacrima has passed once again through the Anima and returned to how it was in Earthland. Everything is over.”

They all cheered happily glad to know their friends were safe, and that they had managed to stop the collision.

“Lily, you saved my life” Mystogan said as he turned towards the giant black cat removing his mask and hat “I am glad I was able to protect your homeland…”

“Thank you so much…Prince” Lily said

“The prince is back” Coco cheered

“This world is too weird” Lia muttered giggling.

But they were shocked when Lily was hit by a beam of magic in the chest. Edo Erza came on top of a legion from behind.

“Black cat!” Gajeel called

“Lily!” Mystogan called as well.

“Traitor” Edo Erza said “In the end, you are one of the fallen. Just an exceed. You’ve forgotten the debt you owe our king for saving you, and instead turn your blade against him.”

They all turned to face Edo Erza.

“It’s the other Erza!” Natsu stated

“Her name is Knightwalker.” Happy said

“Lily!” Coco called

“How dare you!” Gajeel shouted at her

One of the exceeds went after Lily to help him as Edo Erza shouted “Scarlet!”

“Knightwalker…” Erza said

“Wait, Erza” Mystogan told her “You intend to aim your spear at me, the prince of Edolas, Erza Knightwalker?”

“Prince, you say?” A voice said laughing manically “Don’t make me laugh! I don’t think of you as my son!”

“That’s the voice of the king!” Coco stated

“Where is he?” Lucy asked as they all looked around them.

“After 7 years of hiding in faraway lands, you have some nerve skulking back here!” The king continued “I know that you’ve been going around Earthland sealing off Anima! You’ve betrayed your country! You sold out your own kingdom!”

“Where is that voice coming from?” Wendy wondered

“It’s like it’s coming from deep inside the ground…” Carla stated

“It has to be, unless he has some hidden speakers down there and talking from somewhere else” Lia said cursing internally for the fact she had a hard time tracking them since they didn’t have magic…another thing to add to her ever growing lists of need to do.

“Hey! Show yourself!” Natsu shouted as Happy agreed with him

“Your Anima plan was a failure.” Mystogan told him “Continuing to fight would be meaningless, yes?”

“Meaning? The meaning of fighting?” The king asked as the light shone on the ground of the remains of a coliseum.

“What’s that noise? Or wait, what is…” Gray asked

“The air is trembling from magic power!” Lucy stated, Lia sensed with her magic as her eyes widened.

“That’s the highest concentration of magic I sensed since we came here” Lia told them “And it’s absorbing what little magic in the ground and air around it”

“This is not a fight!” The king told them “It is retaliation against those who defy the king!” A giant metal frame rose from the ground “A one-sided extermination!”

“What is that?” Lucy asked

“Some magical weapon?” Gray wondered

“It’s bad news” Lia said as she sensed it was what was absorbing the magic at an even stronger rate than before.

“No matter who stands in my way, I will eliminate them. Even you!” The king said as the voice came from inside the metal frame “There won’t be any traces left!”

“Father…” Mystogan called

“I am no father.” The king replied “I am the king of Edolas!” The metal frame opened up “Yes…I’ll wipe you out here, and then no one will be left to stop the anima in Earthland! I’ll suck up another giant lacrima, and then fuse it with the exceed! I can do it as many time as I want!”

“He’s a lunatic” Lia muttered

“Nothing is impossible for the king!” The king finished as they stared at the fully shaped metal machine. “The king’s power is absolute!”

“That shape…That magic power…” One of the elder exceed said “Droma Anim!”

“Droma Anim?” Mystogan wondered “It means “Dragon knight” in our native tongue. It’s a hardened armored dragon?”

“Dragon?” Natsu was surprised

“Or rather, it’s in the shape of one.” Happy said

They were shocked to see something like that, and that it meant it was made of a special anti-wizard lacrima. Its mouth opened revealing a cannon like weapon as the king order the soldiers to capture the exceeds.

“Crap…Run for it!” Mystogan said as the Legions started moving towards the exceeds with soldiers arming their cannons, the exceed immediately made a dash for it, but the soldiers started firing their cannons and the exceeds who got hit were immediately turned to lacrima.

Lia and the others were put on Coco’s legion.

“We’ll protect the exceeds from the royal army!” Erza told them “Attack Knightwalker’s forces!”

“Right!” Lucy agreed “Oh yeah…you don’t get queasy when riding this legion…” She asked Natsu “Did you have Troia cast on you to help your motion sickness?”

“What?!” Natsu wondered “This guy’s like one of our buddies, right? Stop treating it like transportation! That’s cold!”

“That’s one weird logic” Lia muttered chuckling

“Enough pointless banter for now. What’ll we do about that giant thing?” Gray asked as Natsu objected to its being called pointless.

“Can we even do anything? Even if it wasn’t anti magic…” Lia said sighing “We’re pretty much running on fumes, taking down a giant metal dragon is too much” It was obvious they were all tired and exhausted

“We just have to dodge it!” Mystogan yelled to them “The exceeds are defenseless now! If we don’t protect them, then…”

“Right, Let’s go!” Natsu cheered as the Legion they were on flew ahead.

“Protect them while dodging me?” The king’s voice came booming as he laughed “I won’t let a single human escape! I’ll blast every last one of you to bits!” The cannon started charging “Be gone!!” The beam fired at them but was stopped by Mystogan.

“Mystogan? Is that your name on Earthland, Jellal?” The king asked after Erza had called Mystogan

“Erza, take this chance and go!” Mystogan called as he kept blocking the beam “Go!”

Mystogan started to cast his magic reflecting the beam back at the Droma Anim.

“Did that do it?” Gray wondered as Lia grit her teeth

“Not a chance” She mutter sadly although Lucy was impressed with Mystogan power, they were all surprised though when the Droma came completely unscathed.

Another beam was fired and it hit Mystogan sending him tumbling down.

“Mystogan!” Erza called

“You’re much more suited to crawling along the ground!” The king said laughing “You should wander along the ground until you give up and die!”

The soldiers were still firing at the exceed turning them into lacrima.

“Damn it… Ice Make…” Gray said as he was about to use his magic but the legion moved to avoid the beam from the Droma as Gray tried to regain his balance “This is pretty tough.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick, and I’m not even Natsu!” Lucy said

“We need to figure something out” Lia said “At this rate the exceed won’t stand a chance” They groaned as the legion moved again.

“Ooh, how beautiful.” The king said firing one beam after another “Turn every exceed into a lacrima. Spare no one!”

“Damn it! There’s no way we can fight while dodging that!” Gray stated

“But what should we do?” Lucy wondered

“I think we should use Lucy as a decoy!” Happy suggested

“You little devil!” Lucy yelled at him

“Although I don’t completely agree with using Lucy” Lia started “But someone need to keep it busy while the others fight the soldiers”

They were shocked when a force hit the metal dragon from above, Lia could clearly sense who it was, as well as the other two who hit from the other sides.

“Hey, not bad, Wendy.” Natsu told her as He, Gajeel and Wendy faced the dragon

“No…The attacks from the two of you did more damage.” Wendy replied

“Let’s do it…How dare they do that to my cat?” Gajeel said

“Natsu!” Happy called

“Wendy!” Carla called as well as Lucy called “Gajeel!”

“Go on. Protect the cats.” Natsu told them

“We’re counting on things here.” Erza told them

“But will just the three of them be okay against that thing?” Lucy wondered

“What? Not a problem.” Gray told her “We’re up against a dragon. They’re the only one who can defeat it. The dragon- hunting wizards...Dragon slayers!”

“We should finish things on our side too” Lia told her as they turned to face the soldiers still going after the exceed.

“Oh no!” Happy said

“I can hear screams all the way over here!” Carla said

“They caught up to them!” Erza stated The royal army has…”

“And in so many numbers…” Gray said

“What’ll we do?” Lucy wondered

“We must go.” Erza said “If we don’t, then the exceed are finished!”

“We’ll fight, too!” Happy said as Carla agreed

“I’ve been waiting for you, Scarlet.” The voice said from behind them as they turned to find Edo Erza

“Crap it was a trap!” Gray stated as they found themselves surrounded

“An ambush?!” Lucy wondered

They tried to dodge as they were fired at from the ground, but they failed and the legion they were on was hit square on, and they were thrown to the ground.

Carla tried carrying Gray who was holding Coco as Happy tried to carry Lucy only as he kept struggling despite that.

He had tried to hold Lia, but she had told him to let go that she could handle herself so he doesn’t have to carry too much.

“I need to time it!” She muttered as the ground drew closer just as she was close enough she teleported to the ground in a crouched position. “Now to help the rest” She put her hand on the ground pushing against her limited magic. “Diversus Gravitas!”

In the air Carla and Happy felt the weight lessen as they managed to land on the ground safely and Lia ended the spell breathing hard.

“Thanks Lia!” Gray thanked her as she waved to him. “Where’s Erza?”

Lucy turned to Happy pulling his cheeks for having trouble flying with just her. They looked up to find Erza fighting against Edo Erza.

They barely dodged as the shots hit where they were.

“Enemies?” Carla wondered

“Where?” Gray questioned

“Everywhere!” Lia told him as she sensed the magic coming from their weapons, as they stood up and were back to back.

“They just keep coming out of the woodwork.” Gray said

The soldiers started firing at Happy and Carla, Gray used his magic to form and Ice wall while Lia raised and earth wall to protect them on the other direction.

They kept firing at them from the other directions, as Happy and Carla dodged.

“Why are they aiming at Happy and Carla?” Lucy questioned

“Because they’re going after the exceed” Lia replied

“Exactly!” One of the soldiers told them “We’ve turned most of the exceeds that ran for it into lacrima!”

That shocked them, they were too late to save the exceed.

“All that’s left are those two.” The soldier continued “Now stand still, so we can turn you into our kingdom’s magic power!”

“So you don’t give a damn what happens to the exceed, if it’s for your own magic power?” Gray asked them getting ready to fight

“What kind of notion is that? Sacrificing an entire race for your selfish gains?” Lia asked them

The soldiers ran at them; Gray froze them while Lia used her explosion spell.

“Is that what the humans are like in this world?” Gray asked them “I ain’t gonna let you hurt my friends, you filthy bastards!”

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Meanwhile, far away from the capital.

“Save the exceed!” Edo Lucy stated as she stood in front of the guild “I met Gajeel on my way here. Things have moved pretty far along.”

“Gajeel? You mean the informant?” Lisanna asked

“It’s true that his info is always reliable, but…” Jet doubted

“He wasn’t the only one that met Lucy” Lia stood at the door as they all were surprised to see her. “I am pretty sure those earthlanders are fighting right now” When they were still shocked she rolled her eyes “Snap out of it already, I left the guild, I didn’t die so what’s so surprising about seeing me again?”

“Everyone!” Lucy called their attention again “The kingdom is trying to sacrifice the exceed, Earthland and us, and make the entire world theirs to do as they please! We can’t let them get away with that, can we?”

“But the royal army has a huge amount of magic power…” Natsu stated “Could we win if we fought them?”

“Furthermore, the royal army has a number of very powerful foes.” Mira stated

“Do we even have a chance of winning against them?” Gray asked, Lia watched as they exchanged ideas between waiting or allying with kingdom.

“You know that’s why I left!” Lia shouted at them after tusking “The guild was turned to just a punch of wimps! I have been fighting them since I left with no magic, and right now there are group of people from another world fighting and even though they have magic, they don’t have the numbers!

They didn’t care about the odds! They went into the fight knowing that because they wanted to save their friends and get their home back! And here we are after losing so many people and after being on the run you’re still questioning whether you should fight or not!”

 Lia clenched her fists as she looked at the floor.

“For once think about the people we lost…and don’t be afraid to die like them but fight for them” Lia stated quietly “Are you just going to keep on running? Or are you finally going to stand up for your rights and fight for them?”

“I think the same thing!” Lisanna stated as she walked to the orange head “It’s time we fought back”

“If we don’t act now, When the exceed are wiped out, the kingdom will surely move on to their next ambition! They’ll suppress anyone who opposes them and we’ll fall into a new dark age!” Lucy told them “We’ll lose the one opening we have! This is no time for humans to be fighting with the exceed!”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

Back in the capital, Lia fell to the ground beside Gray, her stamina was gone and her magic as well. She was completely running on fumes. Lucy had summoned Loke to help them but they were at a disadvantage. They were all running on fumes with no way for them to recover their magic.

What made matters worse were the Legion beasts that had shown up now. “Better work on my stamina when we get back home” Lia stated as she forced herself to stand and started fighting again.

Although she was pushed back immediately by a mix of Legion and magic bullets fired at them. “I am not going down this easily” Lia shouted “to hell with the risks, Magic missile: fire!” The fire balls aimed at the enemy hit them although they weren’t as strong “Magic burst!” She was throwing spells using magic at this point she was surprised she hadn’t fallen yet. “Fairy Tail never gives up after all!” She was hit by magic bullets again but this time soldiers stood above her with their spears aimed at her.

Suddenly tree roots sprouted from the ground and attacked the Legions, the tree grew and the noticed the flag hanging with the Fairy Tail mark. As the Edolas Fairy Tail members joined the fight.

Edolas Lia appeared beside her and kicked the soldiers away, before holding a hand to her which she gratefully took.

“Thanks, but I thought you left Fairy Tail?” Lia asked her Edolas self who shrugged

“Who said I joined them again? They finally grew past the wimpy stage” She replied with a smirk as they both turned to the soldiers “It took a bit of convincing though. You can still fight?”

“Wouldn’t back down now!” Lia replied as they started fighting, Lia was shocked as she watched some of the other members of Fairy Tail was complete backwards personalities.

With Edolas’s fairytail they were winning now and gaining ground.

Everyone stopped fighting though when the ground started shaking and the floating islands was falling. “What’s going on…?” Lia wondered

“If the islands are falling…” Edo Lia said with wide eyes “Is the magic disappearing from Edolas?”

When the yellow beams of light started floating into the sky, they were sure that’s what was happening.

-*-*-*-*-*-

In the castle in the royal city.

“The time has finally come…” Byro said to himself

“Byro!” called Hughes as he walked beside Sugar boy and Venus

“Oh it’s you three” Byro said turning to them

“Pretty, don’t you think?” Sugar boy wondered

“Pretty? What do you mean, Sugar boy?” Hughes asked them

“I mean the magic power…” Sugar boy told them “I expected flowing magic power to be more…fearsome.”

“Fearsome things don’t usually look like it” Venus told him staring at the beams

“Right you are. It’s started.” Sugar boy said

“Nothing’s started.” Hughes told him “It’s ending. Edolas is finished.”

“And it’s happening so simply…” Sugar boy agreed “The royal city, Edolas…History itself is ending.”

“Can you even imagine a world without magic?” Hughes asked

“I don’t know…I haven’t ever thought about it.” Byro answered “Not just us…Can the people in town imagine it themselves?

“I don’t anyone thought about it” Venus told them “Just when eternal magic was almost in our hands….”

-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

“But why would the magic…?” Lia asked confused, the soldiers and the Fairy Tail members around them started to panic.

“And we’re back to wimpy…” Edo Lia muttered although she could understand why they were panicking, she herself had stopped using magic for a while now because of the people she lost so she was almost used to life without magic, to them though it meant unknown future. 

The soldiers in the panic threw their weapons and ran away.

“The Royal army’s…” Lucy said

“…run away!” Gray finished “Hey guys, we did it!” He turned to the panicking guild

“I don’t think they’re in the mood to celebrate” Lia told him with her Edolas self beside her

“We’re finished!” Edo Gray yelled followed by the members panicking.

“What should we do?” Jet asked “What’s going to happen to us? To the guild?”

“There’s no such thing as a wizard’s guild that can’t use magic!” Droy yelled

“Everyone calm down! It’ll be okay!” Lucy tried to calm them

“Like hell it will!” Edo Lucy yelled at her “The magic power is disappearing from the world! All of it! What’s gonna happen to our wizard guild?”

Edo Lia was hearing the despair that her former guild mates were in with a frown she sighed before gathering a breath.

“You bunch of Idiots for a guild! Shut it!” Edo Lia yelled at them shocking everyone while Lia sweat dropped “What will happen to the guild? Are you really asking that? First of the guild survived on limited magic! and even when they banned magic the guild survived as a dark guild! when we lost members and we lost our master; we survived!

And you still think magic is what keeping the guild together?!” They all started wide eyed at her “Do you really think we’re alive because of magic? Yeah sure it helps, but people still died for magic and because of magic, but not everyone had the luxury to get magic even by illegal ways!

How we’ll survive?! We’ll just cope, like we did in the past! And like we’ll keep doing in the future! So stop panicking and remember why we came here! Magic disappearing isn’t going to end us!”

They all stood up even though they were still shocked and shaken up.

Edo Lia tusked “I am heading to the royal city, to check on things there! If you wanna stay here and mop suit yourself!”

Edo Lia ran towards the city by herself, while the guild members looked at each other before heading behind her.

“Your Edolas self reminds me a bit of Erza” Lucy told Lia as they stood beside each other.

“Ah” Lia agreed with a nervous laugh “Lets head to the city too! If the city is panicking, they might need help!” The three of them nodded as they started running towards the city.

When they arrived at the city, the three of them deadpanned when they found Natsu playing the bad guy.

When he called for Wendy and Gajeel, they dead panned even more. Especially with the fact Wendy looked cute rather than evil.

Mystogan joined the scene as Natsu challenged him, as they played a fight for the crowd. Without using magic Mystogan appeared to have defeated the villain, which bought hope to the people.

The three of them along with Happy and Carla smiled at the scene, after Natsu had given Mystogan the ceremony for leaving Fairy Tail.

Their bodies started glowing shocking them.

“W-what?” Lucy questioned

“What’s happening?” Gray asked as well

“We’re getting removed too?” Lia questioned

“We’re being sucked into the Anime!” Carla confirmed as they all stared rising from the ground and floating in the air. At least they didn’t have to worry about finding a way home.

As the guild started panicking again Gray looked towards them “Don’t look so glum!” He told them “You can’t have guild without magic, you say? As long as you have your friends, that’s your guild right there!” Lia smiled before looking down and noticing her Edolas self standing to the side.

“Lia!” She called to the woman “You still have friends! Don’t just give up on them and run off again! Give the future a chance! And Have a good life!” She finished waving as Edolas Lia smiled even though it was a small one and waved back.

The three dragon slayers started to pretend they were dying to convince the people. And they all disappeared into the night sky with the magic.

A few minutes later as Edolas Lia was about to walk away she was surrounded by the guild and stopped in her tracks.

“Lia…You’re coming back with us” Lucy walked up to her “Welcome back to Fairy Tail!”

“Wait what?!” She asked confused but wasn’t given the chance when she was hugged by Mira and Cana. “Fine! Just because you asked nicely!” causing the guild to cheer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

Back in Earthland, they all fell on top of each other, with Lia ending up under Erza and Gajeel and on top of the rest.

“We’re back!” Natsu cheered as they stood up, although it was raining here, with their tattered cloth it would be a problem. Lia breathed as the magic particles around her were in her senses again.

They all looked towards the city which looked as normal as ever, like nothing had happened.

“Everything’s back to normal!” Natsu stated

“The city of Magnolia is, too!” Lucy added

“Mystogan did tell us it was” Lia added as Happy cheered

“Wait!" Erza told them “It’s too early to rejoice. We need to make sure everyone is safe, first.”

“Everyone’s fine!” A voice told them from above they looked to find the exceed around them. “We got to Earthland a bit before you, see.”

“We’ve already flown around a bunch!” Another one told them

“The people in the guild and the city are all safe!” A third one said

“It seems like none of them even realize they were turned to Lacrima!” A pink exceed told them

“Earthland sure is amazing!” A blue one beside her told them “There’s magic everywhere!”

“What’s going on?” Carla asked as Lia was confused “Why…Why are the exceeds in Earthland?”

“I am guessing for the same reason you and Happy were swallowed with us” Lia told her “Because they have magic in their body”

“This is no joke!” Carla stated as she turned to the exceed who flew down to the ground “They’re dangerous! We should return them to Edolas.”

“I think that option is not available right now.” Lia stated crossing her hand in an x

“Come on, now…” Happy said trying to calm the white exceed

“Extalia’s gone, remember?” Wendy told her “Forgive them, will you?”

“No” Carla refused, while both Lia, Gajeel, Erza and Gray were confused about Carla being mad. The exceed started to apologize saying they’ll change. Lia froze when she sensed a familiar magic, she unconsciously had her sensing on when she returned here.

She walked into the trees as they all talked, before coming face to face with a small Lily, dragging the person she sensed after tying her up.

“Lisanna?!” Lia asked as she stared at the white haired girl.

“Lia!” Lisanna started crying “Lia when did you come back?”

“You know her?” Lily asked as she nodded and walked forward untying the rope. Lisanna jumped at Lia hugging her.

“It’s definitely you, I never mistake how someone’s magic feels” Lia said as she hugged her back “Lets head back to the others and you can explain how. You coming with us Lily?” The said exceed nodded crossing his arms.

“Gajeel promised to let me join the guild.” He told her

Lia nodded.

“…Where’s Lily?” They heard Gajeel yell as they neared them “I ain’t seen Lily around anywhere!”

“If you want me, I’m right here.” Lily stated as he went ahead. “It seems as if Earthland does not match well with my constitution. Right now, I want to join the guild that took care of the prince. You’ll keep your promise and get me in? Right, Gajeel?”

“Of course I will, Partner!” Gajeel cried while hiding Lily as Lia and Lisanna walked into the clearing. 

“Look who Lily and I found in the clearing?” Lia told them as she held Lisanna beside her. They all stared with shock at Lisanna.

“Lisanna…” Natsu said quietly

“But that’s impossible…” Gray stated

“Lisanna!” Erza said

“My…Somehow Edolas’s Lisanna…” Carla suggested

“It’s definitely our Lisanna” Lia told them “It’s her magic”

Lisanna noticing Natsu hugged him and they fell to the ground.

“Lia are you sure?” Erza asked her as Lia nodded “But Lisanna died in front of Mira…” Lisanna turned to Happy hugging him.

“And Gray, Erza…How long has it been?” Lisanna asked them “Wow, this brings back so much! These are new guild members; I gather? A little Wendy…And Lucy?”

“But then you really are our…Lisanna?” Gray asked not believing as the girl herself nodded

“You came back from the dead?!” Natsu yelled as he and Happy were about to jump the girl before they were held back by Erza

“Despite what Lia said, we all thought you died two years ago. I can’t believe you’ve come back from the dead.” Erza stated, Lia knew it wasn’t the same as her situation, she went missing while Lisanna died.

“I never died” Lisanna told them “Two years ago…I suspect I was sucked into an Anima then…At the time, there should have been a lot of small Anima around Earthland, I bet. When I came into Edolas, I was shocked.

Everyone was a little different, but there were familiar faces right there. Plus, everyone assumed I was Edolas Lisanna. I figured that Edolas’s Lisanna had already died. I could tell from the way the guild treated me.

I didn’t understand at the time, but when I think about it now, perhaps the Anima was trying to complete something Edolas lacked, by sucking me up when their Lisanna died…I couldn’t say the truth. I pretended to be Edolas’s Lisanna.

I was unsure at first, I even thought that Lia was in the same situation as me, but when I approached Edolas’s Lia it turned to be false.

but soon my memories got jumbled, and I learned bit by bit about Edolas…together with everyone, I got used to the way of life in Edolas. Then, after two years passed…A few days ago Earthland Natsu and Happy showed up.”

“Back then?” Natsu asked “Why didn’t you tell us the truth then?”

“I just couldn’t…” She told him, she told them she had decided to live in Edolas but was surprised when she started to get sucked back. Apparently Edolas’s Mira and Elfman had figured out time ago that she wasn’t their Lisanna.

“Erza…Would Mira be at the guild?” Lia asked

“No she and Elfman would be at Kardia cathedral” Erza told her

“Lisanna…You have two people you need to see” Lia told the girl smiling “They need to know you’re home…” She gripped the girl’s hand and got her to her feet before leading her into town and all the way to the cathedral.

When they found Mira and Elfman standing in the graveyard, Lia let go of Lisanna’s hand who went running calling for the two.

Lia was joined by the others who came running behind them as they all watched the reunion, Lucy teared while the other smiled.

They all headed home and agreed to meet tomorrow at the guild, Lia dragged her feat all the way to her home.

“I’m home!” Lia called as she entered the house, as Venus came out of the living room.

“Welcome back Lia!” Venus hugged her before taking her appearance. “Why are you so…”

“I will explain after at least a bath” Lia told her as she dragged her feat, she stopped though and looked back at the blonde, before pulling her into a hug. “I really missed you Venus”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	17. S rank exam!

The next day they met at the guild and went inside with Lisanna leading them, the guild’s reaction was the one they expected.

“S-Seriously?” Macao said shocked

“Y-You’re alive?!” Macao questioned with disbelieve, Lisanna nodded to them. Lia was counting down in her head though.

‘3…2…1…now’ She counted in her head just as Lisanna was jumped by more than a few members of the guild.

“Lisanna!” They called with tears before they were punched away by an angry Elfman.

“Don’t you dare touch her with your filthy mitts!” Elfman shouted at them

“That’s the same reaction I had…” Natsu stated as Happy agreed

“That’s the same reaction I faced” Lia said shaking her head at her guild mates’ antics.

“Thank goodness. The guild’s just like it was before.” Lucy said as they watched the guild

“I see. Looks like no one knows anything about the Anima.” Gray stated

“Considering they were a Lacrima at the time; it’s expected” Lia said

“Anyway, what’s important is that everyone is safe.” Erza said

“Lisanna!” Makarov called walking towards Lisanna “I believed…Everyone raised in this guild is a child of the guild. And what parent is there that doesn’t worry about their child? And what parent is there that doesn’t believe in their child? You can tell me all about what happened later. Anyway, you did great in coming home!”

Lisanna was tearing a bit. “Master…” She said “I am back home, aren’t I? I’m back home, right?”

“That’s right. This will always be your home.” Makarov told her “Welcome home, Lisanna!”

“Welcome home, Lisanna!” The entire guild cheered

“I’m home!” She shouted as she hugged the master a little too forcefully.

“Cry all you’d like…” Makarov told the crying girl “Before the party that is.”

As the party started, Lisanna, Mira and Elfman were at the second floor, Lia and Eiran walked up to them.

“Welcome home, Lisanna” Eiran told her “Well the guild is back together”

“Eiran you’re…” Lisanna started but Lia placed a hand to her mouth giving her a wink.

“What are you trying hide, Lia?” Eiran asked the girl, since the guild had heard the story about Edolas, he had been asking the girl how he was there. But Lia joked about thinking she saw a monkey that looked like him.

“I can tell you, Lia no need to hide it…” Lisanna told Lia with a mischievous look “You and Mira were dating there, So I was wondering about the two of you here” The said two blushed crimson and then looked away. 

“Eiran, how dare you date my sister?” Elfman asked “Be a man and fight me for the right first” Eiran blushed as did Mira while Lia and Lisanna were whispering.

“It’s not a total lie, they were dating till he died a year ago” Lisanna told her

“Nice save anyway” Lia told her “Better keep that little detail to ourselves”

Down on the first floor was a surprisingly depressed Venus, while Lia had avoided telling her that her Edolas self was one of the evil guys, Natsu had let it slip that she was one of the people that dragged them to the cells.

“She wasn’t that bad Venus” Wendy tried to cheer up her friend “You were pretty and strong…”

“We did find Lia all beat up and injured after fighting her” Natsu stated causing Venus to slam her head on the table more depressed.

She wasn’t the only depressed one, Juvia was depressed after finding out that Edolas Gray was in love with Edolas Juvia, even Bisca and Alzack wanted to go to Edolas.

“So you didn’t meet an Edolas version of me?” Raine was disappointed as Lia shook her head.

“You weren’t the only one, we didn’t meet everyone’s Edolas self” Lia told her

The party somehow was turned into a fight between the guys, even Freed joined in but was knocked out right away.

The party went on all day, and ended with everyone sleeping in the guild or passed out, from being too drunk.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

 

A couple of days later, Raine and Lucy sat at the bar with Mira behind it. Lucy was telling them about what Cana told her last night about thinking about leaving the guild.

“And that’s what happened” Lucy told them Cana didn’t even tell me why! What’s up with her?” Mira chuckled.

“It’s fine. Cana always says that around this time.” Mira told them

“Around this time?” Raine asked “Why what…” She didn’t get to finish as Lia came running in, she had picked a request and was in front of Mira who approved the request.

“Lia, can I come with you?” Raine asked as she was thinking about going on a job.

“Sorry Raine, maybe later” Lia shouted back as she disappeared through the guild doors. Natsu and Happy came and Lucy received the same answer from them.

Lucy and Raine were surprised the guild was active as they were pushed out of the way by people informing Mira of the jobs they were taking.

“What’s going on?” Raine wondered

“What the hell is this?” Lucy wondered at the same time.

“You’ll know pretty soon” Mira told them.

Venus was at the side, tuning her violin with such concentration no one dared disturb her.

Eiran was watching the fight between Erza and the new exceed, Lily. When they stopped, Lily turned back to his smaller form.

“I can only stay in my original body for a short time, I see.” Lily said

“Still you’re pretty good” Eiran complimented him “I never saw anyone go toe to toe with Erza in a sword fight”

“I agree; your Swordsmanship is superb” Erza told him

“Oh, hardly…I suppose I should say “as expected from Erza”. “Lily stated as Gajeel joined the conversation proud of his ‘cat’.

“There are people who are working their butts off, but there are people who are just doing the usual, so I have no idea what exactly…” Lucy stated

“You’ll know tomorrow.” Mira told them as Raine sweat dropped.

“Don’t you think there’s too many events?” She asked

Then, the next day everyone was gathered at the stage, almost every member of the guild was there today.

Lia was nervous, this was the first year she had actually tried to get into it and she wondered if she should have gone on more jobs or maybe trained more.

Venus was standing with Wendy both excited to find out what was going to happen, it was one surprise after the other with this guild.

“What’s going sis?” Sol asked as he stood beside a confused Raine who shrugged

“Beats me” She told him

The curtains on the stage rose to show Makarov with the four S-class in the guild behind him. The guild started cheering, while Lia’s stomach was flipping.

Makarov coughed before he started “Fairy Tail! As we have done since days long past, I will now announce the participants in this year’s S class wizard advancement Exam!” The entire guild cheered again

“Everyone, quiet down!” Erza called

“The master isn’t finished speaking yet. “Gildarts told them

“Don’t you want to find out this participants?” Eiran asked them as they quieted down.

“This year’s exam will take place on Tenroujima!” Makarov informed them “It is the holy ground for our guild. Each of your powers, hearts and souls…I have judged them all this past year…There will be nine participants!” Lia swallowed “Natsu Dragneel!”

“All right!” Natsu cheered

“Gray Fullbuster!” Makarov announced “Juvia Lockser! Lia Sephiran!”

“Yes, it’s my turn now!” She cheered happily

“Elfman!” Master continued “Cana Alberona! Freed Justine! Levy McGarden! Mest Gryder!”

Lia was thinking about who to pick as a partner after all half her list was just crossed over since they were in the exam themselves.

“This time, only one of you will pass” Makarov continued “The exam will take place in a week, so each of you, prepare yourselves! As this is the first time for some of you, lets explain the rules”

“Each of the eight selected participants, please select a partner within the week of preparation.” Mira informed them

“There are two rules for the partners you can choose” Erza told them “One: They must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two: You cannot partner with S class wizards.”

“The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at Tenroujima” Makarov informed them “But this time, Erza will be blocking your progress”

“I’ll also help out to get in your way!” Mira announced

“Of course that means me as well” Eiran told them with a smirk

“No good deed goes un-punished” Lia muttered sweat dropping.

“No complaining!” Gildarts told them “All S class wizards have gone through the same path…” Lia’s eyes widened

“Don’t tell me…” She muttered as her face turned white.

“You’re gonna participate too, Gildarts?!” Natsu asked with glee as Gray shouted at him not to be happy.

“The nine selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon port in one week. That is all!” Makarov informed them

Afterwards Lia was talking to a member of the guild named Mickey, the woman had the ability to summon messenger birds and Lia was asking her to deliver a message for her.

Meanwhile, Raine sat beside Lucy at a table with Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, Elfman, Wendy, Venus, Juvia, Carla and Happy.

“This year’s gonna be tougher than ever” Gray stated

“I’m surprised that it’s the first time for all of you.” Lucy said

“I’m fired up!” Natsu stated “I’m gonna become S class for sure!” As he blew fire into the air

“The path to becoming S class just got farther away!” Elfman shouted

“So who are you guys going to partner with?” Raine asked, they turned to see Freed was partnered with Bickslow already.

“Well the ‘winner partner’ is in the exams herself” Elfman stated

“Who is that?” Lucy asked

“Lia” Gray informed her “Every time she ended up partners with someone they made it to S-class”

“She was partners with Laxus, Eiran and Erza when they took the exam, and they all passed in that try, she even helped Erza beat Eiran in the year Erza took the exam” Happy told her making Lucy’s, Raine’s, Juvia’s and Wendy’s eyes widen.

“Lia is really strong” Venus cheered happily

“Raine?” The said girl appeared beside them

“Yes?!” Raine replied nervous

“Can you be my partner?” Lia asked her clapping her hands

“Uhh…” Raine thought about it “Okay”

“Yes!” Lia cheered “Ready to go train?”

“Ok?” Raine said although it came out as the question and was immediately on her feet

Lia turned to the table “You four better watch out because I am making it to S class no matter what this year, and Venus watch the house for me, kay?”

“Aye, Sir!” Venus replied happily

Lia walked with Raine as the both left the guild, after Raine had asked Macao to take care of Sol for the duration of the exam, since the younger boy liked to play with Romeo.

It was snowing outside, and had been very cold for a few days now, so both girls had heavy cloth on.

“Winner partner?” Lia laughed as Raine told her “Well I guess they did win but it was mostly their own strength, my enchantment didn’t make that much difference”

“I am sure you don’t give yourself enough credit” Raine told her as Lia smiled back at her “So I hope I can be of help”

“Don’t worry, I think our magic is perfect together” Lia told her grinning.

The next day, Lia and Raine met in the east forest and were sitting on the ground with a fire in front of them and a tent behind them. They had gone home yesterday and got some stuff to prepare, the two of them intended on camping to train here, When Lia told Venus the plan, the younger girl wished her luck.

 Lia had wondered about how Raine could progress into using her runes spell without the wood pieces.

“Well rune spirit magic is a holder type magic” Raine explained “To learn it you have to start with the carved rune, but to use the runes on their own is caster type magic and it’s a little hard to change from passing magic through something to just using it” Lia was thoughtful for a few seconds.

“You know, in my opinion all magic is holder type in a way, it’s just the medium that different” Lia told her confusing Raine “It’s more classified on what the eye sees, I am going to gather something in my hand and you try passing your magic through and use a spell” Lia put her hands like she was holding something and closed her eyes focusing on the air around her.

Air and water weren’t the hardest to use for Lia, Fire, Lightning and earth were easier. So it took about a minute before the air gathered in a sphere between her hands. Raine stared in awe, before Lia told her to go ahead.

“Don’t worry, I am controlling the current so it won’t cut you” Lia assured the pinkette who nodded and put her hand against the air.

“Rune cast: Wunjo” Raine said moving two fingers to draw the rune on the air between Lia’s hands, the air was soft like drawing on snow or cotton. Immediately the both felt the calming sensation that came from using that spell. Raine smiled not believing she did it.

“Good job” Lia told her smiling “So like I was saying it’s just a matter of different mediums, although air is harder than solids or liquids but it’s still a medium there for you to use”

“I never thought about it like that” Raine stated

“Not many people do, it’s just my magic is what has me thinking like that” Lia told her rubbing her hands together to warm herself “Everything is particles even the things we don’t see with our eyes, and everything is connected and can be changed from one form to another” Lia recited from memory the first lesson she was taught about particle magic, seeing Raine with a confused look again “Like water it’s originally a liquid but can be changed to ice which is solid or even to vapor which is gas, snow itself is another form of water it’s just passed through different freezing cycle than usual that made it take this form.”

 “I see” Raine stated chuckling “Particle magic is really complicated” Lia chuckled it was something she was used to hearing, she stood up.

“Lets’ get the training started before we freeze to death” Lia stated as Raine agreed standing up.

They started with hand to hand combat, Lia was stronger and knew how to read the opponent from her training with Eiran while Raine was quicker and more evasive, which was probably from her usual fighting method with the chakram which was originally meant as a throwing weapon.

After Lia had the girl train with Lia’s enchantment so she could get used to the extra speed and strength.

They then moved to learning each other spells and training their magic at which point Lia told Raine her ultimate weakness which had shocked Raine.

They moved to coming up with different plans, before eventually they moved to the study part where Lia told Raine all she knew about the four S-rank even though Lia was sure they were stronger than she remembered, the base for their magic was the same.

When it came to who would she rather fight, she preferred Eiran or Erza although the former rather than the latter, for the fact Erza never and would never understand the concept of holding back.

But in every case, both Eiran and Erza used magic that took solid form, the former being crystal and the latter her weapons and armor, which gave Lia the advantage with her destroy spell.

If they met Mira, it would be a trouble but if they met Gildarts they were doomed.

And before they knew it the week was over as the nine participants and their partners gathered at Hargeon Port…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They had been at sea for a while now and as they neared Tenroujima the heat increased that contrasted with the winter back home. Most of the girls and guys were down to their swimsuits.

Lia wore a red bikini while Raine wore a pink one.

Lia leaned against the ship rails, while Raine sat at the table with Cana, Levy and Wendy.

“So hot…” Lucy complained “Even though it was winter at home…what is this?! I think I’m gonna melt! I’ll turn into ice-cream and get eaten by Happy!”

“Not very appetizing…” Happy replied

“Lu, sit up straight” Levy instructed the blonde

“Because of the currents, this area has the same climate all year ‘round” Cana stated while waving a fan to cool herself

“We’re actually lucky there’s even any wind at all” Lia told them as she waved with her a fan “Sometimes the wind is so still ships would be stuck mid sea for a few hours”

“But still this is too much heat…” Raine complained resting her head on the table as Wendy made a sound in agreement.

The complains kept going from Happy and Lucy as Gajeel pretended he wasn’t bothered by it. Natsu on the other hand was dealing with his motion sickness problem. Wendy hadn’t used troia on him since she was Mest’s partner, Lia was tempted to help but given the exam she held back, so the poor guy had to deal on his own.

“I don’t care for this chumminess when soon, we’re all going to be enemies” Ever stated

“It’s an exam Ever, not a death battle” Lia told the woman

“It’s too hot to be a man!” Elfman said confusing them

“I wanna eat ice-cream…” Lucy stated as Raine agreed.

“Don’t eat me…” Happy told her

“I can’t even imagine you as ice cream, Happy…” Lucy told him

The finally noticed the island appear in a distance.

“It’s in sight.” Loke stated looking over the side of the ship, as everyone moved to see it.

Raine stood beside Lia as she looked at it.

“Have we arrived?” Gray asked

“That’s Tenroujima?!” Lucy wondered

“What a freaky shape!" Elfman stated

“Is that an island on top of an island?” Levy asked

“I can see why it’s our guild’s sacred grounds” Lia stated “It’s as weird as our guild”

“True to that” Raine chuckled

“Wow…Even from here, I feel magic power in the air around the island” Wendy stated as Lia nodded

“And it’s so clean too” Lia added, given that not many people came here, the magic was pure.

“Very impressive” Mest agreed

“It’s said that long ago, there were fairies on that island” Makarov stated as he appeared on the top deck’s railing.

“Master…” Lucy called

“Also in reference to the very first Fairy Tail master, there’s Mavis Vermilion’s sleeping ground!” Makarov informed them, although Lia already knew, she highly admired the first master from what she read about her, her magic was illusion but she was admired for her wits and knowledge and she was known as the Fairy Tactician.

“What’s with those clothes?!” Gray asked pointing at Makarov, who was dressed like he was going on vacation.

“After all it’s hot” Makarov stated as he pulled a fan

“Someone who wears no clothes has no right to talk!” Lucy told Gray

“Now, I will announce your first trial.” Makarov told them as they paid attention, it didn’t escape Lia’s senses that Freed was placing runes around the ship in the background, she whispered to Raine to be ready, as they both pulled their bags on, Lia with her messenger bag and Raine with her back bag.

“First trial?!” Wendy asked as Mest explained the exam had different stages

“You see the smoke rising over the shore?” Makarov told them as they looked towards the island “First, head over there. You’ll find nine passages, but only one team can enter each passage. And at the end of each passage, this will happen.” A map appeared beside him showing the passages; four passages had pitched battle written on them each with a face of one of the four current S-rank, two other were each the meeting point of two passages and had battle written on them, the last one had calm on it.

“Only teams that get through this will pass the first trial” Makarov told them

“Battle?” Natsu noted as he seemed to sober from his sickness

“It says pitched battle on Erza and Gildarts’ faces…” Gray noted

“What is that?” Lucy asked

“There’s calm, too” Loke noted

“In the battle route, two teams amongst the eight go head to head, and only the team that wins can go one” Makarov explained “Pitched battle is the most difficult route, as you must defeat a current S class wizard to proceed. Calm is a route that can be used to get to the end without fighting. In this first trial, you’re being tested on armed might and luck!”

“Luck?!” Some of them were shocked

“Theoretically, 7 teams at most can pass this stage” Evergreen noted

“And only three at worst” Lia added

“Impossible!” Elfman said “I can’t get past the path guarded by Gildarts or Erza!”

“Don’t be such a coward!” Evergreen shouted at him

“There’s Eiran and Mira too” Raine said having witnessed the prior in a battle and heard of the latter’s power.

“So, get going!” Makarov told them “The test has begun!”

AS soon as he said the words, Lia pulled Raine and they both jumped into the water, followed by Freed and Bickslow who were in the air as he activated his enchantment.

“When did you notice?” Freed asked as Lia smirked

“The moment you placed them” Lia told him as she and Raine started swimming to shore.

“Relax! It’ll disappear in 5 minutes!” Freed called back to the people stuck on the ship

“Tough luck guys!” Lia called back too causing them to be shocked to see her outside

“You didn’t have to rub it in” Raine told her once they reached shore Lia shrugged though, they reached where the passages where and noted that one was already closed.

“What do you think?” Lia asked her partner “I can’t sense anyone which means they’re deeper in the path”

“let’s go with ‘I’.” Raine suggested as they walked into it, and it closed behind them. Lia stopped though.

“Now that’s settled, if we have to fight I would rather not do it in a swimsuit” Lia pulled some fabric from her bag, and after wrapping it around her, she changed it into a red tank top, with brown mid-thigh shorts and black boots.

“The cloth in my bag are wet though, mind giving me some?” Raine asked Lia who happily obliged. Raine now had a short sleeved yellow shirt with a brown open vest and brown shorts, with brown ankle length shoes. “Thanks”

“Let’s head in then” Lia told her as they both started walking the cave was lit by Spirit Light bugs, they did eventually reach a wider area in the cave, Lia had already sensed who were opponent and had told Raine, so as they reached that area they both dropped their bags to the side.

The area had some slits in the ceiling letting some light illuminate the cave.

“I was hoping it wouldn’t be you Lia” The voice stated, as Eiran walked into the light “But I am still not going to hold back” Eiran was wearing a turtle neck sleeveless black shirt, with grey combat pants tucked at the end into black combat boots.

“About time we fought seriously” Lia told him grinning as she and Raine got in a fighting stance, with Raine’s hand being on her rune pouch, while Lia gathered her magic.


	18. Fight between siblings!

**Year x768**

The guild cheered as Sophia entered the guild hall welcoming her home, “Mom!” the five-year-old Lia ran at her mother, who picked her up. “Welcome back!” Lia’s hair was in a braid and she was wearing a dress.

“I’m home!” Sophia replied before she put her on the ground, Lia was happy her mother was finally back but stopped looking at who was with her. “This is Eiran, he’ll be joining our family starting today”

Eiran was six at the time, he had a blue shirt and black shorts. He looked at Lia and huffed looking away. “Now you be nice, while I talk to master” Sophia said before walking to the bar where Makarov was sitting.

“Nice to meet you! I am Lia!” Lia introduced with a grin as she extended her hand for a hand shake, he just dug his hand into his pockets and looked away huffing. Lia frowned as she retreated her hand.

“I don’t plan on being chummy with you” He told her glaring which made Lia flinch

“You could act politer though!” The seven-year-old Laxus said as he walked up to the two, which ended with the two boys glaring at each other, before Eiran huffed and looked away.

“Just stay away!” Eiran said as he walked away from them.

“Wait” Lia said as she tried to grip his arm but he pushed her away.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Year x784**

Lia and Eiran stared at each other, it has been so long since they met but Eiran hadn’t even once fought her seriously, he always held back…even when fought the enemies, Lia though planned to show him how strong she had become.

He knew he told Lia that he won’t hold back, but he was always holding back.

Raine looked between the two as they looked at each other, before Lia reached a hand for Raine’s shoulder.

“Body enchant: Celero, Robur, Defendo and Reflex!” Lia casted the enchantments on both of them, adding her new enchantment which increased the natural reflexes.

The girls jumped to the side as the crystal stakes protruded from the ground, Eiran ran at Lia as she teleported out of the way.

“Bearer of the rune of Tiwaz, Tiw…” Raine stated holding the red orb with the run on it as it glowed “I summon thee”

A muscular bald tall man appeared, he had a chest and shoulder and thigh plates, under were a long sleeved shirt and long pants tucked into boots, in his hand was a two handed sword.

“To protect my summoner, at all cost!” Tiw ran at Eiran as Eiran used his crystal armor spell, he blocked the sword with his crystal gauntlets.

“Magic Burst!” Lia yelled as Tiw jumped back and the magic beam hit Eiran who raised a crystal wall to protect himself. He smirked as the beam dispersed.

“Try harder!” He told Lia who smirked back. From the left came Tiw at him again while from the right Raine appeared with her chakram, Eiran was quick to react and jumped back. Lia teleported behind him.

“Destroy!” She destroyed his armor and then quickly with her hand to his back “Body enchant: Crumble!” He felt it as the spell took over, he reached his hand gripping Lia’s arm and pulled her forward before he sent her flying with a kick to the stomach.

“Rune cast: Kaunaz!” Raine yelled holding a wooden plate as the fire beam appeared aimed at Eiran who dodged to the side. Tiw ran at him, but Eiran crouched and punched the spirit in his stomach, before punching him in the shin. And as the spirit was falling backwards, Eiran punched with his elbow in the stomach again.

“Magic Burst!” Lia had waited on the spell charging more magic and as Tiw rolled out of the way she released it at Eiran, who crossed his crystal clad arms in front of him to lessen the blow.

By the time it dispersed, Eiran’s crystal armor was long gone. As Tiw slashed his sword, Eiran made a crystal sword to block, the two kept clashing swords.

“Magic missile: Wind!” Lia called surprising Eiran, Lia rarely used other elements other than fire…unless using the element gave them an advantage.

Four miniature horizontal tornadoes formed as they hit were Eiran was, one after the other as he kept dodging them, the tornadoes though when hit the ground stayed there which surprised Eiran.

Tiw didn’t miss the chance Eiran landed as he jumped forward and swung his sword, Eiran blocked with his crystal sword, but Tiw had hit when Eiran had just landed, he wasn’t balanced and ended losing his footing.

On the ground, Eiran rolled out of the way to avoid Tiw’s sword “Crystal Shac-“ He didn’t get the chance to finish as he was hit by a lightning beam and thrown backwards.

“Again” Lia told Raine who nodded

“Rune cast: Sowilo!” Raine cast as on the tornadoes as Lia used some of her magic to keep them going on, and when the lightning hit them they rising air increased the lightning intensity.

“Magic missile: Lightning!” Lia said as she controlled that lightning and sent it at Eiran, who managed to react in time though.

Eiran was impressed at what they were doing, it was a roundabout unison raid in a way, but he wasn’t going to let it go.

“Crystallization!” Eiran said as he hit the ground and his magic turned the floor to crystal before, heading for its target, the tornadoes.

Lia and Raine jumped back as Lia whispered to Raine to move to plan b.

“Go back for now Tiw” Raine stated as the said spirit disappeared “Bearer of the rune of Eihwaz, Ullr I summon thee” The said leather clothed hunter appeared, he immediately fired a rain of arrows at Eiran who dodged them running.

Lia teleported again behind him, and put her hand to his back “Body enchant: Colligo” As Eiran felt his speed drop. He gripped Lia by her arm and as he was about to punch, she propelled herself with her other hand on his arm, sending a kick to his face, but even with him being slower, he managed to stop her leg with his hand after drawing back the hand she was using for support.

She teleported out of his grip, as Raine appeared behind him with her Chakram as he jumped back from the sharp blades as Raine moved faster, with her natural speed and Lia’s enchantment, her speed was on another level.

“Magic missile: Fire!” Lia yelled from behind as the fireballs hit his back “Losing are we?” Lia smirked as he grinned.

“I have to say I am impressed, by both of you” Eiran told them “But looks like I have to get serious” He crouched and gripped Raine’s arms from in between her slashing her blades, causing her eyes to widen at how he managed to get past her blades.

Eiran threw her at Lia behind them, as he rolled on the ground moving his hand in the two girls’ direction, as Lia steadied Raine. “Crystal Hail” as the crystal shared formed around them, Lia raised her arm “Destroy!” With a wave all of the shards were destroyed as Eiran raised an eyebrow impressed.

He jumped to the side avoiding the arrows that came at him, he turned towards the spirit “I haven’t forgotten about you, Crystal Lance” as the crystal like lances aimed at the spirit who jumped back to avoid them.

“Crystal shackles!” Eiran stated as the shackles gripped Ullr’s arms and legs and pulled him to the ground.

“Thanks Ullr” Raine said as she closed his gate “Bearer of the rune of Fehu, Freyja I summon thee” The woman appeared and threw the invisible force at Eiran who was thrown back surprised.

“Psychic magic?” Eiran wondered standing up and smirking “You’ll have to do better you two” Raine was surprised, they have been delivering all the blows, but Eiran was still standing, Lia had told her of his stamina and durability but this was crazy.

Raine breathed “Lia trusted me to be her partner, and I am gonna help her pass this exam!” She ran at the man “Rune cast: Dagaz” Raine said holding a piece of wood with a rune on it “Form of the inner spirit” She transformed into medium sized pink fox with three tails, as she ran in circles around him firing fire balls from her mouth at him.

“Crystal Dome” He raised the dome around him, till Raine stopped, but his barrier was broken by the force from Freyja.

“Don’t you underestimate my power!” Freyja told him as she waved her hand sending slashes of the invisible force at him.

He ran at Freyja and kicked her in the stomach. “How ungraceful! Beating a woman!” Freyja yelled as she stood back up

“We’re in the middle battle” Eiran shrugged as he faced the anger of the spirit who kept sending forces at him.

Raine still in her fox form jumped at him from the side, making it hard to keep avoiding the two which he meant he got a few times.

Eiran knew something was up since he was just getting attacked by Raine and her spirit, while Lia was missing and those two weren’t giving him the chance to look for her.  But he did sense it, a high concentration of magic enough for any mage to sense, coming from his blind spot.

He crouched to avoid Raine, before spinning to see Lia standing with her hands clapped together and in front of her was a giant orange with red taints magic circle with a five pointed star in it.

Raine transformed back just as she landed. “Rune cast: Isa! Hold!” Raine held another wooden plate as she placed her hand on the ground and Ice appeared around him freezing him in place, as she kept passing magic into the ice to strengthen it.

Freyja smirked putting her hand on the ground as well as Eiran felt like there was an invisible force pushing him from up so he couldn’t move.

Eiran was having trouble moving his body but his magic was already working on the ice turning it to crystal.

Lia moved her hands do her palms faced the magic circle.

“Magic burst: Heaven’s light!” She shouted. It was an improved version of her spell, as the huge concentration of magic formed from the points of the star and hit the target from the different points, they hit Eiran head on before he could do anything.

The spell took time to charge since Lia didn’t have the magic power for it and had to use the magic around her. The spell lasted for a few more seconds before it started dwindling down, once the magic was completely gone, both Lia and Raine dropped on their knees worn out from all the magic.

Even Freyja’s portal was closed since Raine didn’t have the magic to maintain it. The smoke around where Eiran was finally dispersed, to show the said man, lying on his back as he groaned Lia’s eyes widened thinking he’ll get up.

“Good job!” He sat up, surprising them “That finishing attack was impressive. You can go one, you pass!”

Raine cheered, while Lia just sighed not liking the fact they passed but didn’t really win…even though she gave it her all. As she attempted to stand she fell to her knees, seeing that Raine got up and walked to the orange head, after getting their bags from where they discarded them, she helped support the Orange head who thanked her.

“That last attack took everything you had” Raine told her “We better go if we want to rest before the second round”

“Wait!” Eiran called as he pushed himself to a sitting position “You did good the two of you, Raine I was honestly impressed by your speed and quick thinking” The said girl blushed “Lia…” The girl looked at him as he grinned “Your mom would be proud” Lia’s eyes widened before she smiled softly.

“Our” She corrected him.

Sophia hadn’t been there when Eiran made it to S class, and He knew Lia would have wanted her to be there for her as much as he had wished for it when he passed, but since she couldn’t he would.

“I will be waiting to see you at the finish line” He told her and she nodded with a new determination, as she and Raine started making their way through the tunnel.

They finally made it out of the tunnel, waiting there was Lucy and Cana, Levy and Gajeel, Loke and Gray and Natsu and Happy.

“Lia! Raine!” Lucy called “You two made it as well!”

“Figures, you would make it” Cana told them

“Just let us catch our breath” Lia stated as they both sat on the ground, Lia crossed her leg and started to meditate to recover her magic.

“It wasn’t easy, Lia used all of her magic” Raine told them, before noticing Natsu sitting quietly to the side “What’s wrong with him?” They all shrugged “Did he get the calm route?” She figured he might be feeling down he didn’t get to fight.

“No we got that” Levy told her as Gajeel grumbled beside her.

“Do you think anyone else will show up?” Gray asked

“Most likely no” Cana told them as Makarov walked up to them

“Now then, I think everyone is here.” Makarov informed them, as Lia opened her eyes but still sat cross legged, the magic she recovered for now will have to do, she had focused on recovering some while Raine helped her walk.

“Master!” Lucy cheered

“I will now announce the results to date.” Makarov told them “Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow in battle and passed through” Lia was impressed while Gray was shocked along with a gabbing Raine “Natsu and Happy managed to get past Gildarts somehow and passed through” Everyone was shocked as they stared at the depressed pinkette

“Levy and Gajeel passed through the calm route with good luck!” Makarov stated as Gajeel complained “Grey and Loke defeated Mest and Wendy in battle and passed through”

“and finally Lia and Raine defeated Eiran and passed through!” Makarov informed them as Raine made a peace mark to the others.

“Did Juvia fail?” Gray asked causing Makarov to scream

“Juvia and Lisanna hit upon…her” He told them as Lia chuckled knowing who he meant “The female knight who knows not the meaning of holding back!”

“In other words, they failed in the luck portion!” Lia stated chuckling

 “Then all that’s left is Elfman and Evergreen.” Lucy noted as Lia paled considering the only route left

“But if we consider what’s left they must have taken the route…” Cana stated thoughtfully

“Mirajane!” Lia, Lucy and Cana stated together

“Sucks to be them.” Levy stated while Raine looked confused.

“Hold it!” A voice shouted as Elfman walked towards them supported by Evergreen “We beat my big sis!”

“We’ve passed through the first test!” Evergreen said

“Incredible!” Makarov said

“How did you beat Mira?” Happy asked causing the two to freeze

“I can’t say as a man” Elfman said

“Let’s just say we managed to find an opening to slip through” Evergreen said as Lia narrowed her eyes

“I am definitely asking Mira after the exams…” Lia noted to herself, as Makarov coughed to get their attention.

“Anyway…the teams that passed the first test are: Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Lia and Raine, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Lucy, Elfman and Evergreen. Those six teams.” Makarov informed them “Now we will begin the second test!”

Natsu got up surprising them. “Gray, Lia, Cana, Levy, Elfman!” He called pointing at them “Lets fight and see just who’ll become an S class wizard!”

“You, especially, I ain’t gonna lose to you!” Gray told him

“Neither will I” Levy told him as Cana and Lia gave him determined looks as Lia finally stood up along with Raine.

“As a man, I will take on that challenge!” Elfman told him

“I am gettin’ fired up!” Natsu cheered as he lit a flame

“Aye sir!” Happy cheered

“I’m gonna make Cana S class, no matter what!” Lucy called

“Even if I’m fighting you Lucy, I won’t hold back.” Loke stated

“And I am going to help Lia too!” Raine stated

“Keep barkin’, strays!” Gajeel told them

“Now then, I will announce the details for the second test of the S class wizard Advancement exam!” Makarov told them “The second test is searching for the grave of Mavis, our founding Guild master.”

“Founding Guild Master?” Lucy asked

“Fairytail was formed by five people, one of them is Mavis Vermillion who became the first guild master” Lia explained

“Huh? That sounds easy!” Natsu stated, as Lia frowned, this test would be far from it considering how big the island was.

“You have only 6 hours!” Makarov told them “Hear that? I said 6 hours.” He turned walking away “I’ll be waiting at Mavis’s grave.”

Each of them took off running in a different direction.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 


	19. Second Exam interrupted!

The Ship moved slowly considering the almost still wind, that of course gave rise to the heat. They were a good distance away from the island now.

On the ship was four Fairy Tail members heading back home, Gildarts, Eiran, Freed and Bickslow.

“So Why are you heading back?” Freed asked “Aren’t you two judging the exams?”

“I stayed for my part but I’m hitting the road as soon as we’re back” Gildarts told them

“Master wanted one of the S rank to be at the guild just in case anything happens” Eiran grumbled “I drew the short stick”

“You probably wanted some alone time with Mira eh?” Bickslow told him as his dolls repeated “Alone time! Alone time!” Eiran ended blushing while clenching his fists, apparently Lia and Lisanna didn’t keep quiet on the fact in Edolas Eiran and Mira were dating, which made it the teasing point for those two.

“Well you got my approval!” Gildarts told him laughing

“Shut it!” Eiran shouted at them “There is nothing going on between us!”

“Yet!” Freed added which send them into another round of laughter as Eiran just got more embarrassed.

“You know if you don’t hurry someone might steal here away” Gildarts told him clapping him on the back.

“Whatever!” Eiran said as he looked away staring back at the island.

Meanwhile back on the island in the forest, Lia walked beside Raine in her fox form, they had run into a few animals…or more like beasts and had found out with Raine like this, they avoided them much easier…or rather the beasts avoided them.

“It’s weird though having us run around like this with no hint” Raine stated sighing, while Lia was walking beside her thinking. “The time will run out before we find it”

“That’s the thing, usually the test doesn’t repeat, having us run around like this is basically a luck test which already happened in the first round” Lia stated “Which means there must be a hidden hint, but I haven’t been able to figure it out!”

They both stopped though when they saw what was in front of them.

“Whats a village doing here?” Raine asked confused, while Lia’s eyes widened like a kid in a candy store.

“It’s the red lizard guild location, I only read about this place!” Lia stated as she noticed the guild mark before turning to the confused Raine “This is where the first master was born and where she grew up”

“Do you think her grave would be here?” Raine asked as Lia shook her head

“I don’t think so, beside I can’t sense gramps here” Lia told her “But we might as well rest here for a bit instead of running around clueless”

Lia and Raine sat inside one of the houses, and as Raine reverted back, Lia pulled some of the food she had packed and give some to the girl.

“but I am surprised you know where the first master was born.” Raine noted smiling, Lia just smiled.

“I always read about her, she used illusion magic which didn’t make her very strong in battle, but she still stood for what she though was right” Lia was smiling as she remembered the stories she read “She was very smart too, and loved learning. She was recognized as a strategist later on too! She’s like my role model!”

“I think I might borrow that book when we get back” Raine told her as Lia scratched her cheek.

“It’s not exactly a book…It’s my great grandfather’s journal actually…” Lia stated as Raine blinked “He was one of the five that founded Fairy Tail.”

“Wow!” Raine gaped “Amazing!”

“It’s nothing really.” Lia shrugged it off “So, did you know that as a kid the first master loved Fairies, she was the one that came with the idea for the guild to form and the name as well”

“So she named it because she loved fairies?” Raine wondered “But I remember Mira saying something when I asked her about the name…uh! Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist...an eternal mystery...A never ending adventure!”

“I guess that’s right, both are right and this came from that” Lia told her “Things usually have more than…” Lia froze mid-sentence “Things usually have more than one single meaning…”

“Huh?” Raine wondered confused as she bit into the bun she had.

“Raine if I told you Rainbow, what’s the first thing that comes to mind with three letters?” Lia asked the pink haired girl, who thought for a second.

“Red!” Raine answered

“Since it’s related to it…On the boat gramps called this place Mavis Vermilion’s sleeping ground” Lia stated as she thought out loud “Without explaining, our mind translated it to where she was buried, because it was another way to say the same thing.”

“A way to same thing!” Raine caught on “I think I am seeing what you’re getting at, it’s the same with my runes, they each stand for different things, but even then, those things are usually related. So, they did give us a hint!”

“A word related to grave, with six letters” Lia stated nodding “We’ll just have to figure what the word is!”

“Why Grave?” Raine asked

“Because it’s the goal of the exam and six because it’s the time” Lia explained “They’re the only significant things that Gramps told us about the second round”

They were silent for a few minutes as they ate and thought, Lia ended pulling a notebook which she used her magic to remove the water from and started writing the words that came to her.

“I know…” Raine spoke up “Demise!”

“That’s right!” Lia agreed “And that’s answer! We have to back to the beach!”

“Why?” Raine asked

“The letter E repeats in the word, it’s the only thing that stands out!” Lia explained as she stood up and picked up her bag, followed by Raine.

“So path E at the beach!” Raine said as she picked her bag and Lia nodded

“Let’s go!” Lia told her as she nodded and the two started running heading for the beach.

As Lia and Raine ran through the forest. Lia’s eyes widened as she stopped suddenly and raised a hand in front of Raine stopping her.

“What…” Raine started but then looked ahead as two people walked and stopped.

Lia narrowed her eyes as she caught the mark on the woman’s cheek, and the man’s forehead.

“Grimoire Heart!” Lia stated as Raine beside her looked at the surprised, she had heard of the dark guild after all.

“Looks like we found ourselves some Fairies, Leona!” The male stated as he licked his mouth.

“They would make pretty dolls, Torin!” Leona said monotonously.

Torin was a skinny man with short black hair and black eyes and looked to be in his twenties. He was wearing black pants and black slippers but no shirt. He held a long silver scythe with a metal rod, the side with the blade rested on the ground while he leaned against the other side.

Leona had long silky black hair with a red hair band holding it back so she didn’t have bangs and black eyes as well and looked to be still 17. She was wearing a short sleeveless black dress that reached mid-thigh with a wide neckline showing her chest, along with black heals. In her hand she clutched a small doll, while also wearing a belt with three more dolls tied to it.

In that moment before Lia or Raine could ask anything a red signal appeared in the sky.

“So there’s more of you, huh?!” Lia asked as she turned back to the enemies in front of them as Torin laughed crazily, Leona stared emotionless.

“What are you after?!” Raine shouted at them

“It doesn’t matter to you little fairy; you’ll be dolls in a few minutes anyway” Torin stated laughing.

“You can have the pinkette” Leona told him as her eyes zeroed on Lia “I am turning the orange head”

“No fair, I wanted dips” Torin said laughing as Lia and Raine got ready to fight. “Doesn’t matter, that one will look perfect in my collection!”

“If you don’t fight back it won’t be as painful” Leona stated as she held the doll in her hand and it started glowing “Go, Nicholas!”

The doll turned to a muscled man who looked to be in his forties, He had red hair and was wearing an open black vest along with black pants. His eyes’ white was black and it looked like he had no pupils, and on his left cheek was a small magic circle that look like it was branded.

“Rise my puppets!” Torin laughed as the earth between the Fairy Tail mages and the Grimoire heart mages broke and hands rose from the grounds. Lia and Raine cringed as they saw what rose from underground. It was like dead bodies with the decaying skin and missing body parts.

Lia touched Raine’s shoulder and as she was about to recast her enchantments, she was punched in the stomach and thrown back. Raine’s eyes widened as the man who was changed from a doll stood where Lia were.

“Lia!” Raine called but jumped to the side as one of those zombies tried to grab her, she pulled quickly one of her orbs, “Bearer of the rune of Eihwaz, Ullr I summon thee” The hunter appeared “Ullr, it’s a real battle this time, not an exam!”

“What in the name of Wyrd?!” Ullr wondered as he stared at the zombies as their summoner laughed behind them.

“Necromancy I think…” Raine told him as she drew he chakrams

“Oh it is!” Torin confirmed “Dead bodies coming to live to follow my every command” He swooned as Raine cringed and Ullr put himself in front of her “Don’t look like that; after all you’ll be joining this horde soon” Torin told her laughing “You should get to know your new family!”

Leona walked where she saw Lia had been thrown, Lia appeared behind the said girl aiming a kick but her leg was stopped by Nicholas. “You’re really cute” Leona told her “You’re really going to be a pretty doll, but what should I name you?”

Lia raised her other leg trying to hit Nicholas’s shin as leaned her weight on to her hands, but Nicholas caught her other leg just as easily.

“You shouldn’t resist” She scolded like she was an adult teaching a kid what’s wrong.

Lia teleported away and stood a distance away. “Even though I think I am gonna regret asking…” Lia whispered to herself “Hey!” She called to the woman “What the hell do you mean by doll?”

“Oh, I forgot to explain…It’s my magic” Leona stated “Subjugation, I turn people to dolls that follow my every command, once a doll you belong to me” Lia’s eyes widened “I forgot to introduce myself too, I am Leona, welcome to the family, Camille!”

“Camille?” Lia wondered thinking the person in front of her must be completely out of it.

“It’s the name I am giving you” Leona told her even though there were no emotions apparent on her face, Lia imagined a crazed grin “Now Camille, be a good doll and stay where you are, so you can join the family”

Lia had used the time they were talking to cast the enchantments on herself, as she narrowed her eyes at the approaching girl.

“Not happening!” Lia ran at Leona with her new speed surprising the said girl, but her punch was caught by Nicholas, Lia turned her other hand towards him “Body enchant: Crumble! Colligo!” She casted her enchantments on the said man, before aiming a kick at his stomach and throwing him away “Now, how do you turn them back to humans!” She shouted at the Grimoire heart mage, considering she was willing to answer all her questions so far.

“You don’t! there’s no way to turn them back!” Leona stated as she pulled another doll from her belt. “Go, Anne!”

A tall pink haired woman who looked to be in her twenties appeared instead of the doll, her curly hair reached all to her waist and like Nicholas she had complete black eyes, she was wearing a silver crop top with a wide neck line showing her chest, along with silver crop shorts and ankle length boots. The same burned magic circle was just on her collar bone.

Lia got ready thinking she need to get back to Raine as fast as she could.

“Rune cast: Kaunaz!” Raine shouted as the fire beam hit the zombies while Ullr was shooting rain of arrows at the zombies who didn’t stop and kept going.

“Raine, we need to go after the summoner himself!” Ullr told her, the problem though was that the hordes of increasing zombies that kept rising from the ground seemed to be hiding the said person, so he couldn’t get shoot from afar. “I will open a path, but be careful!”

“Of course!” Raine told her spirit partner

Ullr nodded as he fired three arrows at the same time before they started separating to even more, they embedded themselves into the heads of the zombies, opening a path in between the horde as Raine darted through going for the necromancer.

She slashed at him as soon as she reached him, he was quick to react kicking his blade so it rotated and held it with both hands as he blocked her chakrams.

“Go for the summoner! The summoner is usually weak!” He sang as he kept blocking “You’re a summoner yourself, puppet! You should know better!” He pushed her back causing her to stumble, as she was about to hit the ground hands gripped her.

“Raine!” Ullr called as the zombie hand holding her tightened and one of them bit her shoulder, causing her to scream.

Ullr shot the zombies holding her causing them to let go as Raine gripped her bleeding shoulder while glaring at the necromancer who laughed.

Lia froze when she heard Raine’s scream, they weren’t far from each other but she couldn’t see her.

“You shouldn’t space out Camille!” Leona told Lia, who jumped backwards to avoid Nicholas’s punch that hit the ground instead, Anne appeared quickly behind Lia, throwing at her knives with wires tied to the ends.

Lia found herself tangled in wires, that were pulled causing her to grit her teeth as her limbs were pulled in different directions.

“My Nicholas is a master fighter he protects his queen at the frontline” Leona informed Lia “Anne is a capturing genius using her wire magic, she brings gifts for her queen”

Lia teleported out of the wires. “I can’t lose here” Lia whispered to herself “Magic missile: Fire!” Lia shouted as the fireballs formed above her, and headed to Leona who was protected by Nicholas, while Anne appeared behind Lia again.

“Destroy!” Lia stated turning and destroying the wires, before punching Anne and throwing her away.

Nicholas appeared behind Lia, he turned her around throwing punch after the other.

“Rune cast: Isa!” Raine used her ice rune to freeze the zombies as she retreated away from them “Rune cast: Hagalaz!” The wind flowed around her after casting the rune easily cutting through some of the zombies although they started recovering again.

She finally reached Ullr though mid-way as he tried to reach her, and they stood back to back with Raine holding her shoulder, they were surrounded.

Raine cut a part of her shirt to reveal her stomach as she had Ullr tie her shoulder for now, before they faced the zombies again.

Torin was back to leaning against his scythe, although he wasn’t laughing anymore if anything he was starting to get bored.

“We need more help” Ullr told her with the increasing number of zombies and the fact they regenerated they needed more people.

“Lia is probably still fighting and we should assume everyone else is too” Raine told him as she took a breath pulling another orb “Here’s hoping my magic is enough” Ullr’s eyes widened when he turned to see Raine holding another orb.

“Raine…” before Ullr could object though she started the summoning. “You’re not…”

“Bearer of the rune of Tiwaz, Tiw…” Raine started “I summon thee!”

“I have to say it’s impressive you could do it” Tiw stated even though Raine was breathing hard, this was the first time she had managed to summon two spirits and stay conscious, she gritting her teeth and forced herself to stand up as she gripped her chakram tighter.

“I joined Fairy Tail to get better after all” Raine stated “I am going to keep fighting!”

 Lia was on the ground, her defense from the enchantment was long gone as she coughed and held a hand to her rips, her cloths was somewhat tattered from all the hits. Wires though appeared tightening around her neck, arms and legs and before she knew she was being pulled back like before.

She gritted her teeth from the pain as Leona started approaching her, Lia teleported causing the raven haired girl to sigh.

“We’re going in circles, Camille” Leona told the orange head

“ITS LIA!” Lia screamed getting irritated by this girl, who simply picked another doll from her belt.

“Go, Elliot!” Leona said as the doll turned to a blonde guy who looked in his twenties, his blonde hair reached his shin and he had the same black eyes. He wore a long sleeved red button up shirt with black pants and shoes. The mark was burned into the back of his right hand. “Let’s go all out, I want to get as many new dolls as I can today after all, Go, Cedric!”

A knight cladded in armor appeared, his helmet was down hiding his face, with the armor covering his entire body, and in his right hand was a long wide sword while in her left was a shield.

“Elliot knowing the tricks of magic he nullifies them to stop enemies of the queen” Leona stated as Lia stood up ready for an even tougher fight “and finally Cedric the knight that protects my kingdom. Now my sweet dolls, bring me Camille!”

Nicholas appeared in front of Lia as she dodged his attacks, followed by Cedric who slashed her sword when she tried to teleport to avoid it, she found she couldn’t use her magic, behind her was Elliot with a hand on her back stopping her magic. She raised her arms and her left got slashed by the sword, as she quickly crouched and teleported since Elliot wasn’t quick enough to stop her.

She immediately jumped out of the way as Anne tried using her wires on her again.

They stopped and looked at the sky as orange orbs started falling to the ground.

“The main forces are here” Leona stated as Lia’s eyes widened when the orbs broke to show mages wearing cloaks and masks with the grimoire heart mark. “This is Fairy is mine!” Leona shouted at the mages who immediately scattered scared from the doll mage.

“No…” Raine whispered as she saw the number of enemies now surrounding her and her spirits.

“Hey you idiots, don’t crash my fun!” Torin yelled annoyed at the mages, no one was stealing a potential puppet of his “Go find your own!”

The mages ran away, the siblings, Torin and Leona were crazy enough to scare off their own comrades.

Though all the Fairy Tail mages around the island found themselves surrounded as well.

They all froze as they heard and explosion coming from somewhere, unknown to them Makarov had just been defeated by Grimoire Hearts Master.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 


	20. World of Great Magic

Fairy Tail members all over the island faced different members from Grimoire heart, Lia and Raine were no different as their fights continued.

“I will handle the zombies” Ullr told Tiw and Raine as he fired arrows at the zombies, “you two go after the summoner.”

“Easier said than done!” Tiw stated slashing his sword in an arc to destroy some of the zombies. “You can’t shoot him from here?”

“I could but…he’ll dodge it, he was dodging Raine easy earlier” Ullr replied before turning to the distracted Raine “Raine…”

“How many people have he killed to turn to this?” Raine asked with sad eyes as she slashed at another zombie, she was feeling disgusted at the guy and angry.

“Now is not the time to focus on questions like that, Raine!” Tiw yelled at the pinkette.

“Ah” She looked up with a new determination, she already lost her parents before because of a maniac, she knew if he beat her, he would go after the others, she wasn’t losing anymore family “You two cover me, I will handle him!”

“Raine are you sure?” Ullr asked concerned “He beat you before and you’re using two much magic already by keeping the two of us here”

“I won’t lose people I care about…never again, everyone from the guild is fighting, I have to keep going too” Raine replied with a new born determination. “He took me by surprise earlier but I won’t let it happen again”

“Understood” Tiw told her as he shared a look with Ullr and the both nodded and started making a path for Raine, who immediately took the chance and ran at Torin.

“Again with this” Torin sighed “better make it fun puppet!” He raised his scythe to block Raine who appeared to be going for a slash while standing, but he was surprised when she crouched and her hands moved in an arc upwards behind his scythe, he took the hit before jumping back.

Lia placed her arms on the ground “Gravity!” the increased gravity hit all around her including where she was standing. This spell was usually to hold enemies back; it didn’t have an effect in battle that she could benefit from on her own. But she needed the seconds to think of a way to stop this.

She was getting overwhelmed; her body was bruised and she had cuts and scratches on her arms and legs curtesy of Anne and Cedric. Her magic was just buying her time, and even when her hits landed they weren’t stopping or getting affected.

Elliot though appeared in front of her unaffected by the magic as he kicked her away before she could react as the spell was broken, Nicholas appeared in front of her punching her again in the stomach as she dropped to the ground, Cedric about to hit her by the back of his sword.

Lia pulled a blade from the earth and blocked his sword, she wasn’t a swordswoman that’s why she didn’t bother to use this spell often but she needed a weapon with how low her magic was running, she hadn’t recovered from the battle was Eiran completely after all.

“I want to wrap this before one of the seven kin shows up here” Leona muttered “Camille be a good doll and sit down, this is getting annoying”

“Who are the seven kin?” Lia asked her ignoring the rest of her sentence

“The seven generals of Grimoire heart, you Fairies are as good as dead with them here, that’s why I want to wrap this quick to get myself as many good dolls as possible” Leona told her as Lia froze, so all this and she wasn’t even fighting one of the higher ups.

Lia breathed calming herself, there had to be a way to stop this, the most direct way is beating the mage herself, but with Nicholas here, she couldn’t do it.

Lia’s sword clashed with Cedric’s sword “He’s not as good as Erza” Lia muttered even though it wasn’t easy she was keeping up with the knight, until the point when Nicholas appeared behind her with Elliot beside him stopping her from using her magic.

Torin and Raine exchanged blades as they slashed at each other, both had been hit multiple times, but while Raine breathed hard he just ginned and Laughed, magic wise she was at her limit with two gates open, she couldn’t use rune spells, and stamina wise she was running on fumes.

“Oooh! You’re getting slower, puppet!” Torin said as he waved his scythe which she blocked “If all Fairy Tail mages are like you, then I will be getting a handful of puppets today!” Raine froze, she remembered her family she didn’t manage to protect, and she remembered the smiles she shared in Fairy Tail as they accepted her and Sol and let them become part of the family.

“I won’t let you…” She said quietly before looking with fire in her eyes at Torin “I won’t let you hurt anymore people!”

She waved her hands drawing a rune in the middle of air, Ullr and Tiw behind fighting the zombies were surprised to see her doing it without a medium.

“Rune cast: Isa!” Ice shards flew at Torin who blocked them with his scythe, but the shards weren’t the only thing she formed and ice wall was in front of her “Rune cast: Kaunaz!” Fire hit the ice as steam flowed around them. “Let’s go Ullr, Tiw! I can’t do it alone! Please lend me your strength!” Raine yelled, She had made a cover for Ullr, so Torin wouldn’t see the arrows coming.

“A hunter can use his nose as well as his eyes!” Ullr stated as he located Torin in the steam and fired a rain of arrows at him, most of which hit.

Raine appeared in front of the necromancer as the steam was starting to dissipate, and slashed at him while dodging his slashes although a few hit her, she insured all hers hit him.

“This is it for you!” Tiw stated appearing behind him with a horizontal slash at the wizards back, Torin fell to the ground with Raine kicking his scythe away.

“How?!” Torin asked as he couldn’t move his body. He was losing too much blood and started to lose conscious as his zombies turned to dust. They breathed a sigh of relief but was surprised when the dust from the zombies gathered around Torin who smirked as he looked up at her “You didn’t think it was over, did you?”

Raine fell to the ground staring wide eyed at Torin as he grew in height and his muscles increased and wounds closed, while she was out of magic and could barely move, even Ullr and Tiw were gone now with no magic to keep them here.

Lia had managed to get away from them and even avoid Anne. The sun had already started to set; she wasn’t sure how long had they been fighting now but she knew she was at the end of her ropes, she was breathing hard, her body ached all over and her magic was almost gone.

“Give up yet?” Leona asked as she stood with her four dolls beside her staring at Lia who was on her knees on her ground. Leona looked completely fine not a scratch on her or sign of tiredness wile Lia was breathing hard, her hair disheveled and her cloth tattered, she was bleeding for many slashes and bruised all over.

“Never…” She told the black haired girl as she pushed herself to stand, but was stopped by Nicholas who pushed her back against a tree, so she wouldn’t slip away again, while holding her hands together, Elliot appeared behind him putting a hand to her side to stop her from using magic to teleport while Anna tied her with wires against the tree so Nicholas let go while Elliot stood there still.

“You’re finally joining the family, Camille!” Leona stated with a giggle while Lia could see a crazed grin on her face, Lia tried to wriggle free or use her magic but she couldn’t while Leona approached her. “We’ll have to get rid of that later” Leona stated as she held Lia’s right hand and looked at Fairy Tail’s mark, before scrunching a look at Lia and placing her palm against Lia’s right waist which was exposed because of her tattered shirt.

“I will put the brand here” Leona stated before looking Lia in the eyes “And you’ll become a cute doll”

Lia’s eyes closed she had feeling she was going to feel a lot of pain, but before Leona could use her magic someone walked into the field.

“Stop Leona” Torin told her as he walked into the field, he was back to his normal size, Lia opened her eyes to look at him and her eyes widened in worry when she saw the girl he held unconscious in his arm. “You didn’t forget what we are supposed to do first? I don’t want the master to get angry at us again” Leona flinched as she hesitantly removed her hand, just as Torin threw Raine beside the tree Lia was tied to.

Lia growled at him, but she was worried despite the throw Raine didn’t stir, this though made Torin grin.

“I knocked her out completely so we’ll question your doll first” Torin stated as Leona’s eye brightened

“Let’s hurry” She said just as Anne used more string to tie Raine to the same tree, although Elliot still stuck to Lia to make sure she doesn’t get away “Now Camille, do you know where Zeref is?”

Lia’s eyes narrowed, she knew who Zeref was; she had read about the black wizard, but why were they looking for him when he was supposed to be dead? And why were they looking for him here?

“Why are you looking for him?” She asked them, hoping Leona was still willing to answer like at the start of their fight.

“To create the perfect world for us” Leona told her “The world of great magic!”

“A world where those like us get to rule” Torin continued laughing “While those weak and with no magic can’t live, where they can peacefully become dolls for us” Lia’s eyes widened in horror

“Can you imagine it? A world where those who aren’t worth anything can actually be useful by following us” Leona said with glee, her emotionless face long gone

“Our very own paradise” Torin added with a laugh

“That’s...” Lia started staring at them with anger “That’s no paradise! You want to enslave those weaker than you! You-…” Lia was stopped as a hand forcefully held her at her mouth. Lia stared at Nicholas, who was the one holding her, his black empty eyes, they wanted to turn people to be like that, they wanted to turn them to those zombies from earlier.

“I am going to have to discipline you Camille” Leona stated emotionlessly “Can I do it? She obviously won’t tell us anything even if she knew and I don’t want a scarred doll”

“Go ahead” Torin shrugged “We’ll have fun with mine afterwards, I don’t mind a few scars on my puppet”

Leona put her hand on Lia’s right waist again, as Leona surged magic to her hand, Lia didn’t manage to hold the scream from the pain that hit her waist, although it came out muffled since Nicholas still had a hand on her mouth.

Lia dropped to the ground as the wires were let loose and both Elliot and Nicholas let go of her, her body was heavy she didn’t know was it because of her tiredness or was it from the pain of the burned brand on her left waist now, or was it because she was losing herself and becoming a doll.

“Welcome to the family, Camille!” Leona told her cupping her face, Torin behind her seemed bored as he rested on his scythe.

Her body felt heavy and she could feel her eyes dropping, she was remembering a lot of the things that happened in her life. She wondered if this was the end of the line for her? A doll for the enemy? probably forced to fight her friends?

It started to rain but Lia could barely feel the rain drops as they hit her.

“Just close your eyes it will be quicker” Leona urged her and Lia despite everything could feel her eyes almost completely close.

‘Fight it!’ a voice told her in her head ‘You’re a Fairy Tail wizard after all’ It was her mother’s voice; she was sure of it ‘Remember why you’re fighting!’

‘Don’t you think about running off again’ This time it was said by Eiran who stood there as well.

‘Since when do just give up?’ Laxus appeared beside them ‘You’re more stubborn than that’

Her friends started appearing one after the other, Natsu, Erza, Mira, Venus…every one of her guild appeared around her and she stared at Raine who was actually lying unconscious beside her.

Her friends…Her family…they were here, and one of them beside her was going to get hurt if she didn’t do anything.

“I am…” Lia whispered, even though neither Leona nor Torin could hear her “never…” she moved her right hand slowly till it was placed over the seal on her right waist “giving up! Destroy!”

Leona and Torin looked shocked as the magic exploded around Lia pushing them back along with Leona’s dolls. It was the effect of Lia hitting herself with her own magic.

As the dust cleared and Lia wasn’t there and Raine was on the ground as the wire holding her was cut, Leona turned around noticing the orange head a distance away. Lia had a hand on the ground while the other was on the hole where the brand used to be, covering it as it bled.

“Are you out of your mind?” Leona asked her, no one had ever thought to do this to break free, Torin though wasn’t grinning or bored like he usually was, he had his mouth half open in shock as he stared at her, no one had ever come back after being defeated by either of them and no one had ever escaped Leona’s spell.

“I definitely am, considering what I am about to do as well” Lia replied as she finished drawing the magic circle on the ground, she placed both her hands on it “Release!”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Year x768**

Lia woke up in the bed she recognized as the one at Porlyusica, she had been here a few times before after all. Her mother was beside her bed crying.

“Mom?!” The little five-year-old called “Why are you crying?”

 “I am so sorry, Lia” Sophia hugged her little daughter crying even more “I am so sorry” Porlyusica and Makarov were behind Sophia, looking grim as well.

“Mom, why are you sorry?” Lia asked confused, one thing she felt though was like something was missing, her body wasn’t hurting as much or sore as usual, but she felt a gab too.

Sophia back away, looking at her daughter, because of her, Lia will never…

“Lia, I…I sealed your magic away” Sophia informed the five-year-old, those words were so simple to understand, that the five-year-old Lia looked shocked with wide eyes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Year x784**

“Release!” Lia yelled as the light surrounded her and she felt the tug on the seal on her back as it loosened, she needed to time it right or it would have been for naught.

The intense pressure forced Leona and her dolls back, for a couple of minutes before Lia, changed the flow of the spell “Seal!”

The pressure disappeared, Leona and Torin stood there wide eyed as Lia stood up, she used her magic to change a part of her cloth to a bandage wrapped around the injury on her waist.

“What did you…” Leona was shocked as Lia stood there, she wasn’t even shaking like a few minutes ago, when she was almost out of magic.

“I just recovered my magic” Lia told her smirking “And now I know how to stop your magic” Leona’s eyes widened even more.

“It’s…there’s just no way…” Leona couldn’t form a coherent sentence.

“You messed with the wrong guild, we’re known for doing things that wouldn’t come to the mind of a normal person” Lia told her “I am sorry to the four of you” Lia apologized to the four dolls that used to be humans at some point “But this will free you!”

Lia teleported before Leona realized what was even going on, and appeared in front of Nicholas and placed a hand to his left cheek “Destroy! I am sorry!” Lia said as she destroyed the seal on him before his eyes turned back white and his pupils to a blue color, he nodded smiling before he disappeared into dust.

“No!” Leona screamed “My dolls!” Lia teleported just as Elliot was about to stop her and appeared in front of Anne and placed a hand on her collar bone where her mark was.

“Destroy! Forgive me!” Lia said again as she destroyed the mark, Anne’s eyes turned back showing her green almond pupils.

“Thank you” The woman whispered before she turned to dust as well.

Leona screamed in the back again while Torin was more focused, he couldn’t use his zombies for a while after that recovery spell he used earlier and she was moving too fast, Lia looked towards the two remaining, Elliot was going to be tough since she couldn’t use her magic on him and Cedric had his mark hidden because of his armor.

Lia crouched pulling a sword from the earth, before she and Cedric clashed swords, the kept blocking each other before Lia teleported behind him and put a hand to his armor “Destroy!”

The armor broke and fell showing his chest with an open vest on it.

Lia clashed swords again as He turned to her with his sword and she saw his mark right above his heart, Lia clashed swords again before she managed to slip a hand toward the mark. “Destroy!” She cast the spell “I am sorry!”

“Finally” The man whispered although she couldn’t see his eyes because of the helmet, he disappeared to dust as Lia turned towards Elliot and Leona who was showing anger clearly on her face.

“I am going to destroy you” Leona said gritting her teeth at the orange head who held her sword as she looked at Elliot, she couldn’t use her magic against him, she would have to be careful.

She teleported in front of him and slashed her sword as he dodged and jumped back to avoid her sword, she teleported behind him and crouched knocking his leg causing him to fall, she gripped his hand as he fell.

“Sorry!” Lia whispered before she passed her blade through it destroying the mark. When he hit the floor and his eyes showed their blue color, Lia sighed in relief that it worked.

“Thanks” He told her as he disappeared to dust, Lia sighed before standing facing the black head who was the reason for their suffering, along with Torin beside her.

“You planned to hurt my friend…” Lia was filled with anger as she glared at the siblings, the rain completely soaking her as the rain kept getting heavier, but she barely felt the difference even her injuries were forgotten for now, as she moved with the adrenaline making her focus on them alone “You planned to destroy the lives of millions of people…The world of great magic?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Only 10% of people in the world are wizards!”

Torin tusked before he moved at her with his scythe, “You’re annoying me” He said swinging his scythe, Lia teleported away before quickly putting her hand on the ground.

“Cito!” As she cast the spell, Torin and Leona were surprised as they ground under them turned to quick sand and they couldn’t get out even though they struggled, Lia stood up and teleported beside Raine, she hoisted the girl’s arm around her shoulder and placed and arm around her waist.

“You think this will stop us!” Leona screamed with fury at the girl as Lia put Raine against one the trees away from the quick sand “We’ll get out and We’ll come for you and your pathetic friends!”

“You Fairies are as good as dead anyway!” Torin yelled as well “You can’t hope to beat, the seven kin, let along master Hades or his right hand man!”

Lia turned to them as she walked closer again.

“Don’t underestimate Fairy Tail! This is the end for you! Messing with people’s lives like that…” Lia told them glaring “People never belong to anyone! You don’t have the right to control them, to move them against their wills!” as four small magic circles appeared around the area where Torin and Leona were stuck as they kept struggling “You don’t have the right to control who lives and who dies!”  the small circles connected together forming a bigger circle, it was a larger area than what Lia was used to cover with this spell and it was even raining, but Lia didn’t even flinch at the prospect “If it weren’t for Raine, I probably wouldn’t have managed to beat you this easily, people working together, helping each other that’s what is supposed to happen, you’re not supposed to use others the way you’ve been doing so nonchalant” The magic circle was glowing stronger as it gather more magic.

Torin and Leona froze, they could feel the magic gathering around them, any beginner wizard could feel this much magic gathering in one spot. Lia gave them one look “Infernal Torrent!”

The tower flame rose tall covering the entire circle, it was seen by almost everyone on the island as they stared at the fire rotating in the tower dissipating the rain around it and the steam flowed.

The only thing muffling the screams of the two caught in the attack was the heavy rain around them.

The fire slimmed down till it was gone completely, Lia looked towards the fallen Leona and Torin half buried in the now normal ground, unconscious.

She could sense they were still alive, but she knew they weren’t going to get up anytime soon.

She placed a hand to her injury, it was bleeding through the bandages and with the adrenalin gone, Lia was feeling the after effects of it, releasing the seal and using that much magic.

She fell to the ground breathing hard, clutching her self done injury which she knew if she didn’t stop the bleeding, she wouldn’t make it.

“Eiran is going to have my head if he knew…” Lia whispered to herself as she forced herself to move her head, before she caught sight of her discarded bag at the far edge of the clearing.

She teleported beside it and leaned against the closest tree, as her breath came out heavy and hard.

“I’m getting the craziest ideas today” She whispered as she pulled a towel from her bag and put it in her mouth before lighting a flame in her hand hot enough that it wouldn’t be put out by the rain, as she used her magic to remove the make shift bandages…more magic.

She was going to burn the injury to close it, she wished Wendy was here right now, but she couldn’t sense the little girl anywhere close.

Her screams were muffled by the towel but she did manage miraculously to stay awake till she managed to close the wound but she then fainted getting lost in the darkness.

 


End file.
